SMEV
by kaaken
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Wilson nicht House' einziger Freund wäre? 12. Kapitel: House beginnt mit dem Entzug
1. House hält niemals Reden

„Du hast doch... Du... Es _kann_ nicht sein, dass..." Wilsons Gesichtsausdruck wechselt langsam von purem Entsetzen zu einem breiten Grinsen, und er zeigt mit dem Finger auf seinen Freund: „Okay, du hast es geschafft. Einen Moment dachte ich tatsächlich, du..."

„Ich mein's ernst." House schluckt eine Vicodintablette und verzieht dabei in gewohnter Manier das Gesicht. Wilson starrt ihn einen Moment mit offenem Mund an. „Du hältst _niemals_ Reden. Deine letzte war eine Katastrophe."

„Die Vogler-Rede? Die war doch..." House wirft Wilson einen unschuldigen Blick zu und klaut ihm seine letzten beiden Pommes Frites vom Teller.

„...ein Desaster!"

„Okay, ich hatte nicht meinen besten Tag." Er steckt sich die beiden frittierten Kartoffelstifte in den Mund. „Die sind kalt."

„Nun mal im Ernst. Wenn du..."

„Es _ist_ mein Ernst. Dieser Chemiecocktail ist gut. Es gibt keinen Grund, weshalb er im ganzen Rest der Welt zugelassen und hier nicht."

„Natürlich ist das Zeug gut. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass..."

„Alles Geschäftemacherei. Es ist keine amerikanische Firma, also ist das Gebräu scheiße. Das kann's nicht sein."

„Ich bin vollkommen deiner Meinung. Aber warum willst du einen _Vortrag_ halten?"

„Man hat mich lieb gebeten."

„Dich bittet jeden Monat jemand lieb, einen Vortrag zu halten. Du hast seit ... du sagst _nie_ zu. Du sagst noch nicht mal _ab_! Du ignorierst sie einfach."

„Cameron schreibt Absagen. Sie hält das für höflicher."

Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. „Dich zwingt nicht zufällig wieder jemand? So à la Vogler? ‚Halte den Vortrag oder wir bringen Steve um?'"

„Hör endlich auf. Den Grund hab ich dir genannt. Mich zwingt niemand, ich habe vollkommen freiwillig zugesagt."

Wilson verdreht die Augen, streckt die Hand aus und bewegt seine Finger in einer ‚Gib-her-Bewegung'. House reicht ihm das Einladungsschreiben. Wilson überfliegt den Text und stutzt auf einmal. „Der Kongress ist in _Europa_!" Er ist sich inzwischen sicher, dass House ihn nur auf den Arm nimmt.

„Ich war lange nicht in der alten Welt."

Wilson kommen wieder Zweifel. „House! London. England. _Europa_!!"

„_Und_?"

„Du schaffst es nicht durch einen Film mit Überlänge, aber du willst dich in ein Flugzeug nach Europa setzen? Weißt du, wie lange die Dinger fliegen?"

„Ziemlich lange."

„Ja, _ziemlich_ lange. Und wenn dir irgendwann aufgeht, dass du nicht mehr sitzen kannst, kannst du nicht einfach aufstehen und rausgehen wie im Kino."

„Der Film gestern war blöd."

„Red dich nicht raus, bitte. Du hast den Film ausgesucht, er war gut, du konntest nicht mehr sitzen. Zurück zum Thema: Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Es ist ein Nachtflug. Die Firma hat Business Class gebucht. Ich werde schlafen wie ein Baby."

„Ja, klar."

„Du bist sauer? Du solltest dich für mich freuen! Ein Gratisflug nach Europa erster Klasse. Ein 10-Minuten-Vortrag ist ein guter Preis, oder nicht?"

„Du lenkst ab. Erinnerst du dich an den Flug nach Chicago? Das ist ungefähr ein Drittel der Strecke! Es ging dir tagelang dreckig!"

„Zu wenig Platz in der Economy Class, nerviger Onkologe neben mir, zu wenig Vicodin – such dir einen Grund aus."

„Es ging dir tagelang dreckig!"

„Hab aus meinen Fehlern gelernt."

„Offensichtlich nicht, sonst würdest du..."

„Diesmal fliege ich erster Klasse, Onkologen müssen in Jersey bleiben, Vicodinvorrat wird aufgestockt." Damit erklärt House die Diskussion für beendet und steht auf. Er überlässt es Wilson, die beiden Tabletts abzuräumen und macht sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro. „Muss arbeiten. Lauter sterbende Leute.", murmelt er.

---

Wilson hat ihn zum Flughafen gebracht, und nach der Diskussion im Auto ‚Du willst wirklich nur mit einem _Rucksack_ nach London fliegen?!' ist House froh, seine Ruhe zu haben. In der Business Class ist es ruhig und angenehm. Man reicht ihm Getränke und Extrakissen, die Flugbegleiterin ist Deutsche und sicher ein paar Nummern hübscher als die in der Economy Class, denkt House zufrieden. G. Stelling steht auf ihrem Namenschildchen. Sogar das hat Klasse. Nicht wie die Namenschilder auf den Caféangestelltenschildern in Amerika. Da findet man höchstens Mindy und Mandy und Sandy und so was. Das hier ist eine ‚Dame', sie hat einen Vornamen mit einem einzelnen Buchstaben und einem Punkt: G. House überlegt. Wie heißt man in Deutschland, wenn man mit einem G anfängt? Gretchen? „Ich hätte gern noch ein Extrakissen, Gretchen.", versucht er sein Glück, als sie zu einem Kontrollgang vorbeikommt. „Gern.", sagt sie lächelnd und reicht ihm eins. „Und mein Name ist Gudrun."

House' Mund bleibt offen stehen bevor er sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzieht.

„Das _kann_ kein Name sein!"

„Ist es aber." Sie lacht und ist verschwunden, ehe er sich weiter über sie lustig machen kann.

„Gudrun. Pff. Ich bin sicher, dass sie eigentlich Gretchen heißt.", sagt er zu seinem Sitznachbarn auf der anderen Seite des Gangs, der mit einem breiten Grinsen antwortet. House beschließt, ein wenig die Augen zu schließen und zu versuchen zu schlafen. Der Sitz ist bequemer als alle Flugzeugsitze, auf denen er in seinem bisherigen Leben gesessen hat, aber es ist eben ein Flugzeugsitz und kein Bett. Tatsächlich döst er immer wieder kurz ein bis sich nach zweieinhalb Stunden sich sein Bein deutlich bemerkbar macht. Zeit für eine extra Vicodin, und ein bisschen auf und ab zu gehen wäre jetzt genau das richtige. Gretchen ist sofort zur Stelle. „Kann ich helfen?", flüstert sie. Rings herum sind die Lichter bis auf wenige Leselampen gelöscht, und die Fluggäste schlafen oder dösen.

„Nein danke. Brauche nur ein bisschen Bewegung."

„Bewegung?" Ihre Augen weiten sich.

„Keine Angst, ich bin nicht auf ne Joggingrunde aus. Nur mal kurz den Gang rauf und runter."

Gretchen wirft ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Er hasst diese Blicke, aber bei Krankenschwestern und Flugbegleitern gehören sie zum Job, also wird er nicht wirklich sauer. Erst als andere besorgte Blicke derjenigen Passagiere dazukommen, die gerade nicht schlafen und ihn beim Auf- und Abgehen mehr oder weniger offensichtlich beobachten, fühlt er die Wut wie einen Klos im Hals aufsteigen. Aber in einem vollbesetzten Flugzeug mitten über dem Atlantik gibt es nicht besonders viele Fluchtmöglichkeiten, also schluckt er seinen Zorn hinunter, hinkt noch ein paar weitere Male ungelenk den Gang hinauf und wieder hinunter, legt einen Zwischenstopp auf der Toilette ein und setzt sich schließlich wieder.

Bei der Zwischenlandung in Frankfurt fühlt er sich wie gerädert und hätte am liebsten gleich in irgendeinem Flughafenhotel eingecheckt anstatt im nächsten Flieger nach London. Wilsons Worte klingen ihm noch in den Ohren. ‚Es ging dir tagelang dreckig'. Natürlich hat er recht. Ein Langzeitflug ist nichts für jemanden, der nicht lange sitzen kann, das Umsteigen auf einem riesigen Flughafen ist nichts für jemanden, der nicht lange laufen kann, und das Warten an Abfertigungsschaltern ist nichts für jemanden, der nicht lange stehen kann. Aber er ist tatsächlich wieder in Europa. Zum ersten Mal seit über 10 Jahren. Auf dem Flughafen in Frankfurt herrscht ein Stimmengewirr, das ihm trotz der Schmerzen ein kurzes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert. Nicht das übliche amerikanische Gemisch aus 99 Prozent Englisch und 1 Prozent Spanisch, sondern eine Mi­schung aus Sprachen, von denen er nur ein Bruchteil überhaupt einordnen kann, geschweige denn versteht.

Der Flug nach London ist kurz, nicht viel länger als Spielfilmlänge, und der Flieger landet pünktlich um Viertel vor elf in Heathrow. House sehnt sich nach einer heißen Dusche und danach, sich ein paar Minuten auf einem richtigen Bett auszustrecken. Nachdem er die Passkontrolle hinter sich gebracht und seinen Rucksack vom Gepäckband gefischt hat, geht er durch den Ausgang ins Flughafengebäude, wo bereits ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit indischen Gesichtszügen und einem Schild „Dr. House" in der Hand auf ihn wartet. Sein Akzent bei der Begrüßung bestätigt die indische Herkunft. „Haben Sie kein Gepäck, Sir?", fragt er erstaunt.

House dreht sich halb herum, um den Blick auf den Rucksack freizugeben. „Doch. Hier."

Der Inder runzelt erstaunt die Stirn, behält jedoch jeden weiteren Kommentar für sich. Der Weg in die Stadt ist weit, und von Minute zu Minute fühlt House sich unwohler. Er überlegt, ob er den Fahrer bitten soll, einen Moment anzuhalten oder ob er die Zähne zusammenbeißen und durchhalten soll.

„Ist alles okay?", fragt der Fahrer, dem die verkrampfte Sitzhaltung und die veränderten Atemgeräusche seines Passagiers aufgefallen sind. „Ist Ihnen schlecht? Soll ich anhalten?"

„Wie weit ist es noch?", fragt House durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Wenn's weiter so gut läuft, vielleicht noch 10 Minuten. Ich kann aber gern anhalten. Soll ich?"

„Keine Angst, ich werde Ihnen nicht das Taxi vollkotzen. Fahren Sie zu." House hat beschlossen durchzuhalten. 10 Minuten. Das ist absehbar. Keine Viertelstunde. Kaum länger als 5 Minuten. Im Grunde müssten seit seiner Frage schon wieder 2 Minuten vergangen sein. 8 Minuten also. Das ist wirklich kaum länger als 5 Minuten. Sind hier eigentlich _alle_ Ampeln immer rot? Die da hinten wird sicher auch gleich umspringen. Na bitte. Wieder eine halbe Minute. Scheiße. Ein Krampf im Oberschenkel. Auch das noch.

Immer wieder sieht der Fahrer besorgt hinüber. Sein Fahrgast hält seinen rechten Oberschenkel mit beiden Händen in einer eisernen Umklammerung und ist kreidebleich im Gesicht. Er kann ihn nicht schon wieder fragen, ob alles okay ist. Außerdem ist es offensichtlich, dass nicht alles okay ist. Aber wenn der Kerl nicht will, dass er anhält, kann er nur zusehen, dass er ihn so schnell wie möglich am Hotel absetzt, um die Verantwortung loszuwerden. Da vorn ist es schon. „Da vorn ist es. Das hohe weiße Gebäude mit den Flaggen davor."

House bringt kein Wort heraus und kann nur nicken. Direkt vor dem Haupteingang stellt der Inder den Motor aus und wirft einen skeptischen Blick auf seinen Fahrgast, der nicht so aussieht, als könne er allein aus dem Wagen steigen.

„Ich, äh... Kann ich...?" Der Fahrer weiß nicht recht, was er sagen oder tun soll.

„Geben Sie mir eine Minute, okay?" House ist kaum zu verstehen, aber der Fahrer nickt. Es ist offensichtlich, dass der Mann Schmerzen hat. Nach etwa fünf Minuten, in denen sich House keinen Millimeter bewegt und keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt hat, holt der Fahrer tief Luft und sagt zögernd: „Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?"

„Ich _bin_ Arzt.", kommt postwendend die wütende Antwort des Amerikaners. Der Fahrer beißt sich auf die Lippe. Weitere fünf Minuten vergehen, und allmählich entspannt sich House' verkrampfte Haltung. Seine Atmung wird ruhiger, und er schließt erleichtert die Augen. Der Krampf ist vorüber. Er atmet noch ein paar Mal tief durch, schluckt eine Vicodin und öffnet dann die Autotür. Im Handumdrehen steht der Fahrer neben ihm. „Kann ich helfen?"

House wirft ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. Das fehlte gerade noch. Er wird wohl noch in der Lage sein, allein aus einem Auto auszusteigen. Vorsichtig dreht er sich nach links und hebt sein rechtes Bein nach draußen. Mit dem vollen Gewicht auf dem linken Bein und mit der Autotür und dem Stock als Stütze kommt er schließlich zum Stehen. Ihm ist ein wenig schwindlig, und er bleibt kurz stehen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Er probiert aus, wie viel Gewicht das rechte Bein tragen kann. Nicht viel. Auf seinem langsamen Weg durch den Haupteingang des Hotels hinüber zum Empfang stützt er sich hart auf seinen Stock. Der Taxifahrer trägt ihm den Rucksack hinterher.

„Muss ich etwas bezahlen?", fragt House, als er den Rucksack an der Rezeption entgegennimmt.

„Nein, ich brauche nur eine Unterschrift von Ihnen, Sir."

---

Nach einer heißen Dusche, zwei weiteren Vicodin und anderthalb Stunden Halbschlaf im herrlich komfortablen Hotelbett fühlt House sich fit genug, den Rest des Tages in Angriff zu nehmen. Der Kongress beginnt am späten Nachmittag, und es ist noch Zeit für ein spätes Mittagessen, bevor man ihn um viertel vor fünf abholt, wie auf der Willkommenskarte im Hotelzimmer stand.

„Dr. House, Mr. Gentry ist hier, um Sie abzuholen."

„Danke." House legt den Hörer auf, rückt den unbequemen Schlips ein wenig zurecht, wirft sich den leichten Mantel über den linken Arm und macht sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Lobby. Erleichtert stellt er fest, dass es seinem Bein wesentlich besser geht als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Mr. Gentry ist leicht untersetzt, grauhaarig, grauäugig und trägt einen grauen Anzug. Er geht ihm entgegen und streckt lächelnd die Hand aus. „Dr. House. Wie schön, dass Sie gekommen sind."

House zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. Da beide Hände beschäftigt sind – links der Mantel, rechts der Stock – ignoriert er die Hand seines Gegenübers und nickt stattdessen zur Begrüßung.

„Paul Gentry.", stellt der Engländer sich vor und steckt die Hand verlegen in die Hosentasche. „Hatten Sie einen angenehmen Flug?"

„Zwei."

„Bitte?"

„Zwei Flüge. Ein bisschen lang aber okay."

Gentry lacht. „Lang ist es wirklich. Sind Sie zum ersten Mal im Vereinigten Königreich?"

„Nein."

Gentry wartet auf eine Erklärung, die jedoch nicht kommt. Offensichtlich ist sein Gegenüber nicht an Small Talk interessiert. Dass House ein schwieriger Zeitgenosse ist, hat er bereits gehört. Jeder, mit dem er bisher über dessen Besuch gesprochen hat, hat ihm versichert, dass er sich allein auf die Zusage schon etwas einbilden kann. ‚House hält keine Reden', hieß es aus allen Richtungen. In Amerika scheint der Diagnostiker so eine Art Übermensch zu sein. Beim Erwähnen seines Namens bekommen sämtliche amerikanischen Ärzte so einen verträumten Blick und scheinen vor Ehrfurcht schier zu erstarren. Seine Erscheinung ist wirklich beeindruckend, das kann man nicht abstreiten. Er ist groß, sicher um die 1,90 m, und schlank, und er wirkt trotz seiner Behinderung erstaunlich athletisch. Die extrem blauen Augen sind wach und der Blick intensiv.

„Wir hatten ein paar kleinere Programmänderungen,", erklärt Gentry auf der kurzen Fahrt zum Kongresszentrum, „aber Ihr Vortrag ist davon nicht betroffen. Morgen früh um 10 Uhr, gleich als erstes."

House nickt und dreht den Knauf seines Stocks in den Händen. Londoner Taxis sind wahrhaftig komfortabel. Selbst für Leute seiner Größe.

„Ist das Hotel in Ordnung, Dr. House?"

„Bis auf die geschmacklose Einrichtung mit diesen plüschigen Teppichen kann ich nicht klagen."

Gentry lacht höflich. „Wir hatten Glück, dass wir die Zimmer für unsere Gäste so frühzeitig gebucht haben. In London herrschen diese Woche chaotische Zustände. Drei internationale Kongresse, zwei große Messen und außerdem noch einige Sportveranstaltungen und Konzerte. Meine Sekretärin hat vor zwei Wochen versucht, noch ein weiteres Zimmer für einen Gast aus der Schweiz dazuzubuchen, aber ganz London ist ausgebucht. Das nächste freie Zimmer in einem einigermaßen anständigen Hotel war in Cambridge."

House gibt sich wirklich Mühe nicht allzu gelangweilt zu wirken, doch das Geplapper seines Gastgebers fängt recht bald an, ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven zu gehen. Glücklicherweise ist der Weg nicht lang.

---

Der Kongress ist eine große Sache. Die Redner sind aus unterschiedlichen europäischen Ländern angereist, und nicht alle von ihnen halten die Vorträge auf Englisch, weswegen den Gästen Kopfhörer für die Übersetzungen ausgehändigt werden. Journalisten und Fernsehteams sind ebenfalls vor Ort, und der Saal ist voll belegt. Nach der Begrüßung und dem ersten Vortrag folgt nur noch das Abendessen, das im selben Gebäude, allerdings in einem anderen Flügel stattfindet. Mr. Gentry stellt ihm Kollegen und Geschäftsfreunde vor, und House lässt sich sogar auf ein wenig inhaltsloses Geplänkel mit ihnen ein. Es gibt ein Buffet, und das Essen ist wirklich gut. Allerdings ist der Weg zwischen den sich biegenden Buffettischen und seinem Platz weit, und am Buffet herrscht ein ziemliches Gedränge. Bei seinem ersten Gang hat er sich einen unabsichtlichen aber schmerzhaften Stoß seines Vordermannes eingefangen, der sich in der Warteschlange aus unerfindlichen Gründen abrupt umdrehte, und House beschließt, es bei dem einen Gang zu belassen.

„Kann ich Ihnen ein Dessert mitbringen?", fragt Gentry, der seine Gedanken zu lesen scheint.

„Danke nein.", antwortet er schnell, denn die Blöße wird er sich nicht geben. Er mag ein erbärmlicher Krüppel sein, aber sich eine Schüssel mit Eis holen, würde er wohl noch selbst hinbekommen. Wenn er _wirklich_ wollte.

Nach dem Essen bittet er Gentry um ein Taxi ins Hotel und lehnt dankend dessen persönliche Begleitung ab. Er fühlt sich matt und ausgelaugt, und er hat keine Lust noch länger auf dem Eröffnungsempfang zu bleiben, wo jetzt das Buffet abgebaut wird. Ein Vorhang wird zur Seite geschoben, und dahinter erscheint eine gigantische Bar und eine Tanzfläche mit einer Band, die zu spielen beginnt, als man House eröffnet, sein Taxi sei da.

Die Hotellobby ist voller als am Nachmittag, obwohl es wirklich schon recht spät ist. House wartet an der Rezeption, um seinen Schlüssel abzuholen. Vor ihm steht eine Gruppe von 5 Japanern, die sich lauthals über westländische Technik lustig machen im Glauben, dass niemand außer ihnen selbst sie versteht. Wenn er nicht ganz so müde wäre und sein rechter Oberschenkel ihn im Moment nicht so verdammt nerven würde, hätte House ein paar spitze Bemerkungen über unzureichende japanische Fischzubereitung auf Lager, doch er hält den Mund in der Hoffnung, dass er so am schnellsten in den Besitz seines Zimmerschlüssels gelangen wird.

Erst jetzt versteht er, worum es eigentlich geht. Die Fahrstühle im Hotel sind ausgefallen. Die Japaner nehmen es mit Humor, doch mit House hat der sichtlich überforderte Nachtportier kein so leichtes Spiel.

„Ich brauch ein anderes Zimmer.", antwortet House, als der Nachtportier auch ihm eröffnet, dass die Fahrstühle leider ihren Geist aufgegeben haben – selbstverständlich in angemessen vornehm britischer Formulierung.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Sir,", der verzweifelte Blick des Portiers bettelt um Verständnis, „wir sind restlos ausgebucht, und es haben bereits alle Gäste eingecheckt. Es besteht keine Möglichkeit mehr zum Tausch."

„Dann lassen Sie sich mal etwas einfallen." House wirft einen Blick hinüber zu den Treppen. Sein Zimmer ist auf der achten Etage. Vollkommen unerreichbar für ihn.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber..."

House unterbricht ihn. „Dass es Ihnen leid tut, nützt mir nichts. Wenn Sie kein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss oder auf der ersten Etage frei haben, besorgen Sie mir ein anderes Hotel."

„Ganz London ist ausgebucht, Sir. Es wird vollkommen unmöglich sein, ein..."

„Wie Sie meinen. Die Sofas vor dem Frühstücksraum sehen ganz bequem aus. Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass ich für das Zimmer auch nur ein Pfund..."

„Entschuldigung? Sir?"

House dreht sich um, um zu sehen, wer ihn unterbrochen hat. Die junge Frau lächelt schüchtern.

„Was?" House merkt selbst, dass sein Ton ein gehöriges Stück zu unfreundlich ist.

„Ich, ähm... Mein Zimmer ist auf der ersten Etage. Ich hab heute Nachmittag mein Gepäck reingestellt, aber ich habe das Zimmer nicht benutzt. Wenn Sie mögen, könnten wir tauschen."

House ist einen Moment sprachlos und bleibt mit offenem Mund stehen. Einen Rettungsanker ahnend erkundigt sich der Nachtportier nach der Zimmernummer des weiblichen Gastes und verzieht enttäuscht das Gesicht. „Ihr Zimmer ist ein kleines Einzelzimmer in der Kapitänskategorie. Ihres dagegen,", er nickt House zu, „ist ein großes Twin-Admiral."

„Ihre Seemänner sind doch völlig zweitrangig.", grummelt House und wendet sich der Frau zu. „Sie würden wirklich tauschen?"

„Sicher, gern."

„Erste Etage?"

„Ja, und ganz nah an der Treppe.", fügt sie hinzu.

House überlegt. Der Tausch ist vermutlich seine einzige Chance auf ein richtiges Bett in dieser Nacht. Er erinnert sich noch an Gentrys Bemerkungen über die Buchungssituation der Londoner Hotels. _Nicht lange überlegen_, sagt er sich und nickt schließlich. „Okay.", sagt er kaum hörbar. Der Nachtportier kann sich einen erleichterten Seufzer nicht verkneifen und holt die beiden Schlüssel aus dem Bord. Auf dem Weg hinüber zu den Treppen versucht House, nicht ganz so invalid zu wirken, wie er sich im Moment fühlt, aber sein Bein lässt sich nicht überlisten. An der Treppe angekommen wirft er der tauschwilligen Dame einen verschämten Blick zu.

„Kann ich irgendwie...?". Sie lächelt unsicher. House schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich werde bloß eine Weile brauchen, fürchte ich."

„Okay, dann hol ich Ihnen vielleicht einfach schon mal das Gepäck runter?"

_Einfach schon mal_, denkt House verbittert und bekommt Lust, etwas zu schlagen, nickt dann aber, dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm so bei seinem beschwerlichen Aufstieg nicht beobachten wird.

Auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz muss er eine Pause einlegen. Sein linkes Bein zittert vor Anstrengung nach dem langen Tag, sein rechtes strahlt Schmerzen in alle Richtungen aus, und er schüttelt die letzte Vicodintablette aus der Dose. Nachdem er sie geschluckt hat, wartet er noch einen Augenblick und setzt die Kletterpartie fort. Die zweite Treppe schafft er nicht in einem Stück. Zweimal muss er unterbrechen, und er hasst alle anderen Gäste, die leichtfüßig in beide Richtungen an ihm vorbei laufen und mitleidige Blicke für ihn übrig haben. Ein junger Mann mit grausam französischem Akzent fragt, ob er helfen kann, doch ein einziger Blick von House schlägt ihn in die Flucht. Die Frau kommt ihm aus dem Zimmer entgegen.

„Ich hab den Rucksack auf den Kofferbock gestellt."

„Was ist mit der Kulturtasche?"

„Ich hab die Sachen aus dem Bad zusammengesucht und die Kulturtasche in den Rucksack gepackt."

House atmet durch eine Schmerzwelle und lehnt sich an den Türrahmen.

„Hier ist Ihr Schlüssel." Sie hält ihm die Schlüsselkarte entgegen.

---

Das Zimmer ist noch nicht einmal halb so groß wie sein Zimmer auf der achten Etage, aber House hätte auch ein Bett in einer Kellernische genommen. Alles, was er braucht, ist eine weiche Matratze, eine Vicodin und vielleicht ein bisschen Musik.

Als ihn die Schmerzen zwei Stunden später wecken, liegt er noch vollständig bekleidet auf dem Bett. Aus seinem iPod ist leise Klaviermusik zu hören. Er ist eingeschlafen ohne das Licht vorher auszumachen. _Es ging dir tagelang dreckig!_ Wilsons Stimme klingt ihm in den Ohren. Warum muss Wilson eigentlich immer Recht haben, wenn es um solche Dinge geht? House setzt sich vorsichtig auf und bringt sein rechtes Bein mit Unterstützung beider Hände hinunter auf den plüschigen Teppich. Die Vicodindose ist leer, daran erinnert er sich. Die beiden Notfallvicodin aus der Hosentasche mussten kurz vor dem Einschlafen dran glauben. Also muss die neue Dose herhalten. Die aus der Kulturtasche. Vorsichtig hinkt er die drei Schritte hinüber zum Kofferbock, auf den die tauschwillige Dame seinen Rucksack abgestellt hat, fischt die Kulturtasche heraus und hinkt die drei Schritte wieder zurück. Sein Stock rutscht von der Wand ab, an den er ihn lehnt und fällt fast geräuschlos auf den Langhaarteppich. Eine Minute später sitzt House verzweifelt vor dem Inhalt der Kulturtasche, den er nach nervöser aber ergebnisloser Suche schließlich neben sich aufs Bett gekippt hat. Keine Tablettendose. Er ist sich _sicher_, dass er eine Dose in der Kulturtasche hatte. Sie kann nicht auf einmal verschwunden sein! Er hat sie sogar... Jetzt fällt es ihm wieder ein. Er hat sie oben im anderen Zimmer zusammen mit den anderen Dingen aus der Kulturtasche ausgepackt. Die Dose hat er auf das Regal mit den Handtüchern gestellt. Seine Tauschpartnerin muss sie beim Packen übersehen haben. Das heißt, wenn sie keine Drogensüchtige ist, die den Fahrstuhl manipuliert und ihm dann den Tag über gefolgt ist, um eine Gelegenheit abzuwarten, ihn zu bestehlen. House muss trotz der Schmerzen über seine wirren Gedankengänge grinsen. Ohne lange nachzudenken greift er hinüber zum Telefonhörer und wählt seine ehemalige Zimmernummer. Es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, bevor der Hörer abgenommen wird. Einen Moment hat er schon befürchtet, mitten in der Nacht einen verschreibungswilligen Arzt auftreiben zu müssen.

„Hallo?", die Stimme seiner Tauschpartnerin klingt verschlafen und im Gegensatz zu vorher auf einmal völlig unbritisch.

„Sie haben meine Tabletten im Bad vergessen."

Er hört nichts außer Atemgeräuschen und hakt noch einmal nach: „Hallo? Meine Tabletten."

„Tabletten?"

„Ja. Eine Tablettendose. Sie muss im Bad auf dem Regal mit den Handtüchern stehen."

„Oh."

„Ich, ähm... ich brauch sie."

Stille... Schließlich: „Jetzt?"

„Ja, jetzt. – Bitte." Erst jetzt wird ihm klar, dass er sie wahrscheinlich aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt hat, und wenn er nicht will, dass sie verärgert den Hörer aufknallt, sobald sie begreift, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht, sollte er zumindest versuchen, ein bisschen höflicher zu sein, als ihm gerade zumute ist.

„Okay. Moment.", sagt sie schließlich, und er legt erleichtert auf.

Eine Ewigkeit passiert nichts, und er ist kurz davor, noch einmal anzurufen, da er befürchtet, dass sie nach dem Auflegen wieder eingeschlafen sein könnte, als es endlich an der Tür klopft. Mühsam bückt er sich nach seinem Stock und hinkt hinüber zur Tür. Auf dem Flur steht seine Tauschpartnerin. Das zuvor hochgesteckte dunkelblonde Haar fällt ihr jetzt lockig über die Schultern, und sie trägt eine dunkelblaue Strickjacke, die bis zur Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel reicht. Die Beine darunter sind nackt, ebenso die Füße. Ein Anblick, den House trotz der Schmerzen zu schätzen weiß und ihn zu einem schiefen Grinsen verleitet. Sie schüttelt die Pillendose. „Diese hier?"

House nickt und hält die Hand auf.

---

Es klopft immer hartnäckiger, und House rollt mit den Augen. Vor der ersten Vicodin des Tages kann man unmöglich von ihm verlangen innerhalb von Sekunden an der Hoteltür zu sein, wenn man ihn mit Klopfen aus dem Schlaf holt. Endlich an der Tür angekommen, reißt er sie auf. „Was ist?", fragt er scharf. Der junge Mann in Anzug und Schlips starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Oh, ähm... tschuldigung, ich glaub ich hab mich in der Zimmertür..." Er starrt auf House' verschlafene Erscheinung in zerknittertem T-Shirt und ausgeleierten Schlafanzughosen und vergleicht dann die Zimmernummer mit der Nummer, die auf einem kleinen Zettel steht, den er in der Hand hält. Sie sind identisch. House versteht und grinst. „Nein, ich glaub, Sie sind schon ganz richtig."

„Ähm... Aber... Wo ist Silja?"

„Sie war hungrig und ist schon runter zum Frühstück." House zwinkert dem Mann zu, der aussieht, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen.

---


	2. Was zum Kuckuck ist SMEV?

„Ihr Vortrag war fantastisch, Dr. House. Wir wissen Ihren Einsatz wirklich zu schätzen." Mr. Gentrys Begeisterung kennt keine Grenzen. _Was für eine erbärmliche Nervensäge._ House setzt ein künstliches Lächeln auf in der Hoffnung, dass die Lobeshymnen bald ein Ende haben mögen.

„Es wäre wirklich großartig, wenn Sie an der Telefonkonferenz teilnehmen würden. Wir werden sie auf eine Zeit legen, die für beide Seiten des Atlantiks erträglich ist."

House nickt und schüttelt Hände und grinst und seufzt erleichtert, als sich die Herren endlich verabschieden. Der Vortrag ist überstanden, und jetzt warten noch zwei Tage in London auf ihn, die ihm frei zur Verfügung stehen. „Aber was zum Kuckuck ist SMEV?", murmelt er halblaut zu sich selbst und sieht sich nach seinem Mantel um, den er über einen der Sessellehnen in der Eingangshalle des Kongresszentrums gelegt hat.

„Ein Telefonieprogramm."

House dreht sich um und sieht direkt in das Gesicht seiner Hotelzimmertauschpartnerin. Erstaunt darüber, sie hier zu treffen, fehlen ihm einen Moment die Worte.

„Sehr praktisch für Telefonkonferenzen.", fügt sie hinzu.

„Verfolgen Sie mich?" House hatte gehofft, verärgert zu klingen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht, sein Erstaunen zu verbergen. Nachdem sie ihm gestern Abend die Pillendose überreicht hat, hat er nicht damit gerechnet, sie jemals wieder zu sehen.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragt er.

„Na ja, große Konferenz. Ich arbeite hier!" Sie sieht tatsächlich ziemlich professionell aus in ihrem dunkelgrauen Kostüm. Ihr Outfit erinnert ihn ein wenig an Cuddy, wenn auch ohne Ausschnitt bis kurz vorm Bauchnabel und ohne die cuddytypischen extrem hohen Absätze.

„Aha. Also Pharmaziebranche?"

„Oh, ganz und gar nicht."

„Ganz und gar nicht? Ärztin?"

„Genauso kalt."

„Soll ich weiter raten?"

„Wenn Sie wollen. Sie könnten mich auch einfach fragen."

„Sie könnten es auch einfach von sich aus erzählen." Er zwinkert ihr zu und lächelt charmant. Irgendetwas in ihren Augen erweckt seine Aufmerksamkeit, doch er kann sich nicht erklären, was es ist. Sie sind nicht bahnbrechend schön, eher gewöhnlich: Mittelgroß, mittelblau, mittellange Wimpern mit mittelbrauner Wimperntusche, kein Lidstrich, kein Lidschatten. Allerdings bekommen sie die lustige Form kleiner Rundbögen, wenn sie lacht, wie jetzt. Sie deutet auf die mit Flaggen geschmückte Pappmappe, die sie in der Hand hält.

„Ich bin mehr im sprachlichen Bereich tätig."

„Dolmetscherin?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich koordiniere die Einsätze der Dolmetscher. Springe nur im Notfall ein."

„Im Notfall?"

„Für jede Sprachkombination muss eine Notlösung vorhanden sein. Könnte ja jemand krank werden."

„Okay, Mrs. Notlösung. Sie erwähnten da vorhin etwas von einem Telefonieprogramm, dieses SWOF oder so ähnlich."

„SMEV."

„Wie auch immer. Was ist das für ein Programm?"

„Es ermöglicht einem, über das Internet Telefongespräche zu führen, sofern man über einen Rechner mit Mikrofon und Lautsprechern verfügt."

„Kann man sich das runterladen?"

„Ja, es ist kostenlos im Internet erhältlich. Eignet sich sehr gut für Telefonkonferenzen."

House nickt und starrt ihr in die Augen.

„Was ist?", fragt Mrs. Notlösung.

„Nichts." Es ärgert ihn, dass er nicht weiß, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat.

„Übrigens, was haben Sie eigentlich heute Morgen meinem Kollegen erzählt? Er schien zu glauben, dass... na ja, Sie wissen schon." Ihr Lachen verrät, dass sie es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen scheint.

House setzt seine Unschuldsmiene auf. „Es könnte schon sein, dass ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass wir die Zimmer getauscht haben."

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verabschiedet sie sich eilig und lässt House allein zurück, der zu seinem Erstaunen kurz davor gewesen war, sich bei ihr noch einmal für den Zimmertausch vom Vorabend zu bedanken.

---

„Wie war London?" Chase schraubt seine Wasserflasche zu und stellt sie zurück in den Kühlschrank, als House das Konferenzzimmer betritt.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragt House, ohne auf die Frage des Kollegen einzugehen.

„Foreman hat heute seinen ersten Urlaubstag und Cameron ist gerade nach Hause. Sie war die Nacht über hier."

„Wieso?"

„Kritischer Nierenversagenpatient."

„Ich weiß – ich meine wieso hat Foreman Urlaub?"

„Weil es... in seinem Vertrag steht?"

„Wieso gerade jetzt?"

„Wieso nicht? Ich vermute doch, dass Sie den Urlaubsschein unterschrieben haben."

„Ich unterschreibe viel, wenn der Tag lang ist."

„Wie war London?" Chase unternimmt einen zweiten Versuch.

„Es ist alles noch da: Big Ben, St. Paul's, rote Doppeldecker und Polizisten mit lächerlichen Hüten."

„Ich meine..."

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Ich habe eine 10-Minuten-Rede gehalten und dann drei Tage London-Urlaub hinten dran gehängt. Das heißt, ich bin bestens erholt und nahezu arbeitswillig. Haben wir einen Fall?"

Chase überreicht ihm drei Patientenakten, die Cuddy am Morgen vor House' Eintreffen vorbeigebracht hatte. Mit den Mappen unter dem Arm verschwindet er in sein Büro. Bevor er einen ersten Blick in die Unterlagen wirft, braucht er zunächst eine Vicodin. Sein Bein bringt ihn um heute Morgen.

---

„Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?"

„Es liegt nicht am Flug!"

„Ach nein? Woran liegt es dann, House?"

„Der Flug ist eine Woche her."

„Soll das ein Argument sein?"

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du derartig nervst, hätte ich Cuddy gebeten, mich nach Hause zu fahren."

„Du _wusstest_, dass ich nerven würde." Wilson sieht sich erfolglos nach einer Parklücke möglichst nah am Eingang von House' Appartement um.

„Es ist nichts frei. Die da hinten ist die nächste." Er zeigt auf einen freien Parkplatz etwa 30 Meter vom Eingang entfernt.

„Halt einfach nur kurz vor der Tür an. Ich hüpf schnell raus."

Hinter ihnen hupt jemand, und Wilson sieht genervt in den Rückspiegel. „Ja, klasse Idee, House. Dein ‚schnelles Hüpfen' vermag ich mir gerade nicht wirklich vorzustellen."

„Warnblinker! Wozu gibt's die Dinger schließlich?" House öffnet die Tür, obwohl Wilson noch nicht angehalten hat.

„Bist du verrückt?" Wilson bremst, schaltet den Warnblinker ein und gibt sich alle Mühe, das Gehupe hinter sich zu ignorieren.

„Sag bloß, das hast du noch nicht... ahh." House wusste, dass ein Krampf im Oberschenkel unterwegs war, hatte aber gehofft, er würde bereits zu Hause auf dem Sofa liegen, wenn es soweit war. Wenn Wilson ein bisschen schneller gefahren wäre...

„House? Was ist?"

Keine Antwort.

„Glaubst du nicht, das _Atmen_ so allmählich eine ganz gute Idee wäre?" Wilson versucht unbekümmert zu klingen, aber kann nicht anders, als sich Sorgen zu machen. Als er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, kann er fühlen, wie angespannt House' ganzer Körper ist.

„Ich mein' es ernst, House. Du kannst nicht ewig die Luft anhalten."

House' Taktik, den Schmerz zu überstehen, geht über von erstarrt die Luft anzuhalten in erstarrt zu keuchen. Es ist eine ganze Weile her, seit Wilson seinen Freund in so großen Schmerzen gesehen hat. Nichts um sich herum scheint er wahrzunehmen. Durch die halb geöffnete Autotür regnet es herein, doch House vermag seinen eisernen Griff um den rechten Oberschenkel nicht zu lösen, um die Tür wieder zu schließen. Wilson überlegt, was er tun kann. Er beschließt, noch fünf Minuten abzuwarten. Wenn bis dahin nichts passiert, wird er zurück ins Krankenhaus fahren, und House dort als Patient abliefern. In seinem jetzigen Zustand wäre House sowieso nicht in der Lage, dagegen zu protestieren.

An der Atmung hört Wilson jedoch, dass der Krampf endlich nachlässt. House sinkt zurück in den Sitz und schließt die Augen. Zwei Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg hinunter in seine Ohren, und Wilson ahnt, wie sehr House es hasst, dass jemand Zeuge der letzten Minuten gewesen ist. Auch wenn es nur Wilson war.

„Bereit zum Aussteigen?", fragt Wilson leise, nachdem ein paar weitere Minuten verstrichen sind. House nickt, und Wilson steigt aus, geht um den Wagen herum, wirft den genervten Autofahrern einen trotzigen Blick zu und öffnet die Beifahrertür weiter. Er wartet, bis House sich abgeschnallt hat, und reicht ihm dann seinen Stock. House' rechtes Hosenbein und der rechte Ärmel vom Hemd sind vollkommen durchnässt vom Regen. In gewohnter Weise hebt er sein rechtes Bein aus dem Wagen, um dann mit Hilfe des Stocks und der Autotür langsam zum Stehen zu kommen. Wilson schnappt sich den Rucksack von der Rückbank. Es ist schwierig genug für House, sich selbst auf den Beinen zu halten, auch ohne Gepäck. Es sind nur wenige Schritte bis zum Eingang, doch dort warten die beiden Stufen auf ihn. Er zögert kurz, doch dann ist Wilson neben ihm, und ohne zu fragen oder großes Aufhebens legt er sich House' Arm um die Schultern. House stützt sich auf ihn, erklimmt die beiden Stufen und nimmt seinen Arm zurück. Wilson benutzt seinen Schlüssel und lässt sie beide in House' Appartement. Schnurstracks hinkt House auf die Couch zu, lässt sich vorsichtig hinabsinken und lässt den Stock neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Er hebt sein Bein hinauf und legt sich hin, die Augen geschlossen. Unschlüssig steht Wilson an der Tür. Schließlich stellt er den Rucksack auf House' Schreibtischstuhl ab und geht hinüber zur Couch.

„Nimm eine Vicodin, House."

House nickt, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Nachdem er einen Moment abgewartet hat, beugt Wilson sich über ihn, holt eine Tablettendose aus der Hosentasche, öffnet sie und fischt eine weiße Vicodintablette heraus.

„House. Hier."

House nimmt die Tablette und schluckt sie trocken.

„Was sagst du zu trockenen Klamotten?"

Keine Antwort.

Wilson holt ein Sweatshirt und eine Trainingshose aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er legt sie neben House auf den Couchtisch.

„Heiß oder kalt, House?"

Keine Antwort.

Wilson verschwindet erneut und kehrt etwas später mit einer Wärmflasche und einem Eispack zurück. Ein weiterer Gang, und auf dem Couchtisch stehen ein Glas Wasser und ein Erdnussbutterbrot.

„Soll ich hier bleiben, House?"

House schüttelt den Kopf.

„Soll ich gehen?"

House zögert, nickt dann aber.

„Okay."

Wilson stockt den Couchtisch noch mit der Fernbedienung und dem Telefon auf, überlegt kurz und schüttelt dann eine Vicodintablette aus der Dose und legt sie neben das Wasserglas. Die Dose selbst stellt er ins Bad.

„Ich geh dann, House. Ruf mich an wenn es dir schlechter geht... Ruf mich auch an, wenn's dir besser geht.", fügt er nach kurzer Überlegung hinzu.

---

Die folgende Woche verläuft fast normal. Foreman ist aus dem Urlaub zurück, keiner der drei Diagnostikkollegen muss Nachtschichten schieben, Wilson hat endlich aufgehört, ihn zu bemuttern, Cuddy nervt mit Sprechstunden, und die Krämpfe werden weniger. Leider sind im Moment nur langweilige Fälle zu haben, die meisten sind innerhalb von ein bis zwei Stunden diagnostiziert. Als House am Rechner sitzt und ein wenig im Internet unterwegs ist, fällt ihm auf einmal die Telefonkonferenz wieder ein, an der er in London versprochen hat teilzunehmen. Er sieht auf den Kalender. Morgen schon! Wie hieß jetzt dieses Programm? SPIF? SLUV? Es fällt ihm nicht mehr ein. Aber wozu gibt es Suchmaschinen? Telefonieprogramme gibt es nicht allzu viele, und schnell ist er auf der Seite von SMEV gelandet. Verärgert klickt er sich durch die Seiten. Wie soll ein Normalsterblicher wissen, welche dieser vielen Versionen die ist, die er herunterladen muss, um morgen an dieser dämlichen Konferenz teilzunehmen? Auf einem Stapel Unterlagen findet er die Visitenkarte von Mr. Gentry, auf der er den Benutzernamen „Gen3582" notiert hat. Keine Information darüber, welche Version er braucht. Ob es egal ist? Er könnte einfach irgendeine nehmen? Sein Pieper geht los, und er greift nach seinem Stock. Wenn der Lungenentzündungspatient tatsächlich gerade einen Schlaganfall gehabt hat, handelt es sich womöglich doch nicht um eine stinknormale langweilige Lungenentzündung.

---

Es ist bereits 18 Uhr, als er endlich sein Motorrad vor dem Haus abstellt. Er wirft die Post in den Müll, holt sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzt sich auf die Couch, um General Hospital zu gucken. Die Episode kann er schon fast mitsprechen, und seine Gedanken schweifen immer wieder ab. Auf einmal kommt ihm eine Idee, die ihn zu einem breiten Grinsen veranlasst. Er holt sich seinen Laptop und geht ins Internet.

---

„Ha... Hallo?"

Die Stimme am anderen Ende sagt etwas unverständliches, und sie kämpft mit sich, um wach zu werden. Die Stimme redet weiter, und sie begreift immerhin, um welche Sprache es sich handelt. _Englisch, du musst auf Englisch umschalten_, denkt sie.

„Ich äh... tschuldigung, können Sie das noch mal... Wer ist da eigentlich?"

„Greg House."

„Wer?"

„Denken Sie London. Hotelzimmertausch. Pharmakongress. Krüppel."

„Oh." Sie erinnert sich. Da war dieser Typ mit dem Gehstock im Hotel. Die Fahrstühle waren ausgefallen. Amerikaner. Hatte Christian glauben lassen, sie hätte die Nacht mit ihm verbracht. Silja schmunzelt, zieht dann aber die Stirn in Falten. Woher hat der Kerl ihre Telefonnummer? Und was wollte er von ihr mitten in der Nacht?

„Was ist los? Haben Sie wieder irgendwo Ihre Pillen vergessen?"

„Ich hatte sie nicht _vergessen_. Sie hatten sie beim Einpacken _unterschlagen_!"

„Richtig, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Was ist los?"

„Ich muss wissen, welche Version von SMEV ich herunterladen muss, um an der Telefonkonferenz teilzunehmen."

Silja setzt sich im Bett auf. Das hier kann nur ein Scherz sein. „Und deswegen rufen Sie mitten in der Nacht an? Wieso rufen Sie eigentlich _mich_ an?"

„Sie hatten mir das Gefühl vermittelt, Sie würden sich mit dem Programm auskennen."

Sie weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll. Soll sie lachen oder sauer werden? Sie ist zu müde für solche Überlegungen.

„Hallo, sind Sie noch da?"

„Ich bin noch da. Woher haben Sie überhaupt meine Nummer?"

„Nur ein bisschen Detektivarbeit. Kein Problem. Helfen Sie mir nun oder was? Ich muss morgen früh an dieser Konferenz teilnehmen, und ich hab keinen Plan."

„Okay. Warten Sie." Silja überlegt einen Moment. „Rufen Sie in 10 Minuten noch mal an. Ich muss meinen Rechner hochfahren, und ich brauche einen Kaffee." Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar dieses Amerikaners abzuwarten legt sie den Hörer auf und tastet nach der Nachttischlampe und dem Kontaktlinsendöschen. _Was mach ich hier eigentlich?_

---

„Fertig zum Anfangen?", ist die erste Frage des Amerikaners, als er 10 Minuten später wieder anruft.

„Fertig. Sind Sie schon auf der Hauptseite von SMEV?"

„Bin ich."

„Okay. Klicken Sie auf den vierten Downloadlink von oben. Version 3.2"

„Ich klicke. Von dieser Version gibt's ja wieder 2 Unterversionen."

„Nehmen Sie die erste. Das ist die mit den Grundeinstellungen. Reicht vollkommen aus für eine Telefonkonferenz."

„Okay. Es lädt."

„Gut. Soll ich Ihnen eine Kurzeinführung geben?"

„Ist es kompliziert?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Ihr Rechner das Programm runtergeladen hat." Silja trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und geleitet den Amerikaner schließlich durch die Installation, das Einrichten eines Benutzerkontos und das Anmelden. „Jetzt probieren wir kurz, ob es funktioniert. Ich ruf Sie an."

„Anruf von _linssoppa_. Ist das Finnisch?"

„Nein. Klicken Sie auf ‚linssoppa zu meinen Kontakten hinzufügen'."

„Okay."

„Gut. Dann klicken Sie auf ‚Gespräch annehmen'."

„Okay."

„Gut, ich kann Sie hören. Sie können jetzt den Telefonhörer auflegen."

House legt den Hörer auf und betrachtet seinen Bildschirm. ‚Telefonat zwischen linssoppa und G-Man' steht dort als Überschrift, und sie unterhalten sich tatsächlich über das Internet miteinander. Es funktioniert!

„Wie funktionieren Konferenzen?"

„Die sind genauso einfach. Sie werden einfach angerufen."

„Die anderen haben gar nicht meinen Benutzernamen."

„Aber Sie haben einen von denen, oder?"

„Ja."

„Gut, dann rufen Sie den einfach an. Er integriert Sie dann in die Konferenz. Sie müssen gar nichts weiter tun."

„Klingt einfach."

„Es _ist_ einfach."

„Gut, dann vielen Dank für die Hilfe, linssoppa."

Silja lacht und bringt ihm die richtige Aussprache bei.

„Was bedeutet linssoppa?"

„Linsensuppe. Ganz einfach."

„Wieso Linsensuppe?"

„Hat keinen besonderen Grund. Mir fiel kein guter Name ein, also hab ich den erstbesten genommen, der mir einfiel."

„Linssoppa war der erstbeste?"

„Nur kein Neid. G-Man ist auch nicht gerade kreativ."

„Ich werde mir einen besseren für Sie aussuchen.", beschließt er und unterbricht die Verbindung.


	3. Gott hinkt nicht

Es ist fast 2 Uhr nachts, ihr erster Kurs beginnt morgen früh um 8.30 Uhr, und trotzdem kann sie nicht schlafen. Man sollte die Arbeit nicht mit nach Hause nehmen und die ganze Nacht lang Probleme wälzen, aber sie kann nicht anders. Jetzt, wo Mette krank und Anders im Vaterschaftsurlaub ist, ist ihre Abteilung chronisch unterbesetzt, was bedeutet, dass alle anderen Überstunden schieben müssen. Selbst voll besetzt ist es zu Urlaubszeiten oder bei Sonderprojekten eng, doch im Moment ist die Situation fast untragbar. Bereits mehrfach hat sie das Problem Kerstin gegenüber angesprochen, doch es hatte nichts genützt. Der Knackpunkt liegt nicht bei Kerstin, die steht eindeutig auf ihrer Seite, das Problem liegt bei der Konzernleitung in Göteborg. Die Abteilung für Englisch bekommt Personal ohne Ende, obwohl die schon seit Jahren mehr als ausreichend besetzt sind, während die anderen Sprachgruppen eher knapp gehalten werden. Das muss sich ändern. Sie wird morgen anfangen, eine Statistik gesondert für Ihre Abteilung auszuarbeiten. Vielleicht können die in Göteborg wirklich nur etwas mit Zahlen schwarz auf weiß anfangen und es ernst nehmen. Das wird wieder ein harter Tag werden: Ihre eigenen Kurse, Aushilfskurse, Mittwochssitzung der Abteilungsleiter... Den Arzttermin wird sie wieder einmal verschieben müssen. Sie beschließt, sich noch kurz eine Erinnerungsmail in die Firma zu schicken, dass sie die neu erstellten Phonetikunterlagen nach Göteborg mailen muss, und dann endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Als sie den Rechner herunterfahren will, sieht sie, dass ‚G-Man' online ist. Ob er das mit der Konferenzschaltung hingekriegt hat? Eigentlich ist da ja nicht viel falsch zu machen. Und sie hatten ja ausprobiert, ob alles richtig eingestellt worden ist, und es hatte geklappt. Sie könnte kurz anrufen und einfach mal nachfragen, wie es gelaufen ist. Wie spät mochte es bei ihm drüben in Amerika wohl sein? Sie hat keine Ahnung, ob er an der West- oder Ostküste oder irgendwo zwischendrin wohnt. Noch nicht einmal an seinen Namen erinnert sie sich genau. Er hatte ihn wohl genannt, als er sie mitten in der Nacht anrief, aber sie erinnert sich nicht wirklich. House war der Nachname, oder jedenfalls etwas in der Art. Der Vorname ist ihr vollkommen entfallen. Er ist online, also kann sie doch kurz... Sie merkt, dass ihr Herz vor Nervosität anfängt zu klopfen. Was ist _das_ denn jetzt? Sie macht der Gedanke nervös, bei ihm anzurufen? _Er_ hat schließlich nicht die geringsten Hemmungen gehabt, sie aus dem Schlaf zu holen. Zweimal sogar. Nachdem sie noch einen Moment mit der Maus ziellos über den Bildschirm gewandert ist, klickt sie schließlich doch auf den Kontaktlink und hört gleich darauf den Klingelton. Es klingelt lange. Entweder sitzt er vor dem Rechner und hat keine Zeit oder Lust abzunehmen oder er ist gar nicht da und hat vielleicht nur den Rechner angelassen? Oder er ist irgendwo anders im Haus oder in der Wohnung oder im Büro (wo immer er den Rechner stehen hat) und kommt so schnell nicht hin. Schließlich ist er nicht besonders gut zu Fuß mit dem Stock.

---

Was ist mit seinem Laptop los? Merkwürdige Geräusche gibt das Ding von sich. House setzt sich auf der Couch auf, wo er vor sich hingedöst hatte und starrt zum Laptop auf dem Schreibtisch hinüber. Das nervige Gepiepe scheint nicht von selbst aufzuhören, trotz der tödlichen Blicke, die er hinüberwirft. Es bleibt ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als den Rechner auszuschalten. Er angelt sich seinen Stock vom Fußboden neben der Couch und steht mühsam auf. Heute ist er schon wieder früher nach Hause gefahren weil sein Bein ihm zu sehr zu schaffen macht, und seit drei Uhr nachmittags hat er die Couch nur für zwei Klogänge und einen Kurzbesuch in der Küche verlassen. Sein Laptop gibt nicht nur merkwürdige Geräusche von sich, sondern blinkt auch noch in einer Bildschirmecke. House setzt sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl und entdeckt die Ursache des Lärms. ‚Anruf von linssoppa'. Er rechnet aus, dass es in Europa bereits mitten in der Nacht sein muss und fragt sich, was sie von ihm will. Sein erster Impuls war, den Rechner einfach auszuschalten und sich wieder auf die Couch zu legen, doch irgendwie klickt die Maus fast automatisch auf den Annahmeknopf.

„Hallo?"

„Oh, doch jemand zu Hause! Ich stör hoffentlich nicht?"

„Doch."

„Oh, tut mir leid. Soll ich lieber ein anderes Mal anrufen?"

„Was gibt's?" Seine Stimme klingt anders als beim letzten Mal, findet Silja, doch sie kommt nicht drauf, was es ist.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob die Telefonkonferenz gut gelaufen ist."

„Technisch?"

„Ja, klar. Aber wenn ich störe, dann legen wir wohl lieber wieder auf."

House zögert eine Weile und sagt schließlich: „Okay."

„Okay, also schönen Abend noch. Und entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung."

„Okay."

Silja klickt auf den Aus-Knopf und starrt auf den Bildschirm. Was war denn _das_? War das derselbe Typ, der einem Hotelportier die Hölle heiß macht, ohne dass der für ausgefallene Fahrstühle persönlich verantwortlich ist, der sie mitten in der Nacht wegen einer Tablettendose aus dem Bett klingelt, ihrem Kollegen weismacht, dass sie die Nacht zusammen verbracht haben und der sie später irgendwie aufspürt, um sie nachts anzurufen, damit sie ihm SMEV erklärt und installiert? Eben war er nicht nur ungewöhnlich wortkarg, sondern irgendwie anders gewesen, als die wenigen Male zuvor, die sie miteinander gesprochen haben. Die Idee, ihn anzurufen, war offensichtlich ein totaler Schuss in den Ofen. Sie sollte zusehen, dass sie wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommt, bevor der Wecker um 7 Uhr klingelt.

---

-- Ein Jahr später --

„Gott hinkt nicht.", sagt House und verlässt Wilsons Büro, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er sollte wütend sein, schließlich hat er allen Grund dazu. Cuddy und Wilson haben ihn hintergangen, haben ihm verheimlicht, dass er seinen letzten Fall gelöst hat. Es war _seine_ Diagnose, die Cuddy ihm erst ausgeredet und dann damit den Patienten geheilt hat, ohne ihm etwas davon zu erzählen. ‚Ich hatte Angst, deine Flügel würden schmelzen.' Manchmal redet Wilson wirklich Scheiße. House sollte wirklich sauer sein, aber er ist es nicht. Er hat solche Angst, dass sich sein Magen zusammenkrampft. Jeder Schritt festigt die Gewissheit, dass es vorbei ist. Die Ketaminbehandlung hört auf zu wirken. Es hat nicht funktioniert. House lässt sich auf seinen Sessel im Büro fallen und hebt das rechte Bein auf den Hocker. Die Bewegung ist ihm so vertraut, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass die Chance nicht sehr hoch war, dass die Wirkung von Dauer sein könnte, aber dieses Gefühl vollständiger Schmerzfreiheit war so überwältigend, dass er am Ende tatsächlich angefangen hat zu glauben, dass er Glück gehabt haben könnte. Er war ein guter Patient. In den ersten Wochen hat er täglich bis zur Erschöpfung trainiert, um die verbliebenen Muskeln im rechten Oberschenkel zu trainieren. Irgendwann war der Tag gekommen, an dem er den Stock in den Schrank stellen konnte. Das rechte Bein war noch immer schwächer als das linke. Das riesige Loch im Bein, die fehlende Muskeln würden nicht nachwachsen. Doch die anderen Muskeln, die aufgrund der fehlenden Schmerzen trainiert werden konnten, wuchsen und erlaubten ihm zunächst ohne Stock zu gehen, dann sogar zu gehen, ohne zu hinken, und am Schluss war er gejoggt! Es hatte noch immer Bewegungen gegeben, die für ihn unmöglich waren. Gewisse Muskeln fehlen einfach, aber damit konnte er leben. Sich wieder frei bewegen zu können und hinzugehen wohin er wollte ohne überlegen zu müssen, ob er den Rückweg ebenfalls schaffen würde, das war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Doch die Schmerzen kehrten zurück. Zunächst fast unmerklich, dann immer deutlicher. Wilson und Cuddy haben noch versucht, ihm einzureden, es könnten gute Schmerzen sein. Trainingsschmerzen, Überanstrengung. Er wusste es besser. Es waren die alten wohl bekannten Schmerzen der zerstörten Nerven und des gigantischen Lochs in seinem Oberschenkel.

Draußen ist es stockdunkel, und House hat Angst. Angst vor den Schmerzen, Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartet. Die altbekannte Abhängigkeit von Fahrstühlen, kurzen Wegen, Sitzgelegenheiten in ständiger Reichweite, Schmerztabletten – und dem Stock.

Es ist spät, als er die Wohnungstür aufschließt. Scheiße. Es tut _weh_! Er wirft die Schlüssel auf den Schreibtisch und greift krampfhaft nach dem kugelförmigen gläsernen Briefbeschwerer, atmet durch den Schmerz und wartet, bis die heftigste Schmerzwelle verschwindet. Als sich seine Atmung wieder normalisiert, hinkt er hinüber zum Schrank, öffnet ihn, starrt einen Augenblick auf den Stock, der hinten in einer alten Milchkanne im Schrank steht. Zusammen mit einem Regenschirm und ein paar Golfschlägern. Es nützt nichts. Der Ketaminurlaub ist vorbei. Er kann nur noch hoffen, dass dieser Ausflug in eine Beinahe-Normalität keine noch schlimmeren Auswirkungen auf sein Bein hatte. Wie es vorher war, war schlimm genug.

---

Wilson versucht am Sonnabend zweimal, ihn anzurufen. Cuddy versucht es ebenfalls. House geht nicht ans Telefon. Es war idiotisch, sich am Freitagabend mit Whisky zu betäuben. Am Sonnabend kommen zu den Schmerzen im Bein auch noch die Kopfschmerzen dazu. Er hat das Wochenende Zeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er wieder zum Krüppel geworden ist. Als sei nichts geschehen. Selbst die kurzen Wege innerhalb der Wohnung sind leichter zu bewältigen, wenn er den Stock zur Hilfe nimmt. Vicodin hilft. Es schlägt sogar besser an als vorher – wahrscheinlich weil er inzwischen entwöhnt ist. Er wird es überleben.

Im Laufe des Vormittags verschwinden die Kopfschmerzen. Draußen gießt es in Strömen. Selbst wenn er könnte, würde er heute nicht joggen wollen, versucht er sich einzureden. Immer wieder steht er auf und hinkt rastlos durch die Wohnung. Er kann sich nicht konzentrieren, weder auf das Fernsehprogramm, noch auf irgendetwas anderes. Er hat keine Lust Klavier zu spielen oder Musik zu hören. Immer wieder denkt er darüber nach, was gerade mit ihm passiert. Die Muskeln, die aufgrund der Schmerzen nicht weiter trainiert werden können, werden langsam wieder schwach und nutzlos werden, was das Hinken verstärkt. Als er nach einer rastlosen Runde durch die Wohnung wieder einmal auf der Couch sitzt, überkommt ihn der Wunsch, mit jemandem zu reden. Normalerweise würde er in dieser Situation Wilson anrufen. Wilson, der der Meinung ist, die Schmerzen seien zurückgekehrt weil ihn der vermeintlich verpatzte Fall aufs Gemüt geschlagen ist. Idiot. Er könnte seine Mutter anrufen. Es ist fast zwei Wochen her, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hat. Sie würde sich freuen, von ihm zu hören. Er weiß nicht, wie er ihr erklären soll, was mit ihm passiert. Allein der Gedanke, ihr erzählen zu müssen, dass die Behandlung fehlgeschlagen ist, bereitet ihm Magenschmerzen.

Bei einer weiteren Runde durch die Wohnung bleibt sein Blick auf dem zugeklappten Laptop hängen. Er überlegt einen Moment, setzt sich schließlich und klappt den Rechner auf. Die Verbindung zum Internet steht innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden. Der alberne orange Wecker mit dem grinsenden Gesicht, das Logo von SMEV, leuchtet in der linken unteren Ecke. House startet das Programm. Ein einziger Kontakt erscheint in der Liste. „Linssoppa" ist online.


	4. Eine gute Idee?

„Hallo!" Ihre Stimme klingt erstaunt aber nicht unerfreut.

„Ist schon ne Weile her.", sagt er unbeholfen.

„Eine Weile, ja. Ein Jahr?"

„Ja, fast."

Es ist eine Weile still bevor sie fragt: „Okay, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Hmm ... Ich weiß nicht genau ... Ich stör hoffentlich nicht?"

„Nein, Sie stören nicht. Ich wollte zwar gerade ins Bett gehen, aber richtig müde bin ich eigentlich nicht. Was gibt's denn?" Ihre Stimme klingt so nah, als stünde sie direkt neben ihm. Das macht es ihm nicht gerade leichter, und er überlegt, ob seine spontane Idee wirklich so gut war. Da er ihr eine Antwort schuldig bleibt, versucht sie es wieder: „Sie rufen an, und ich vermute, dass Sie einen Grund dazu haben? Falls Sie nur versehentlich auf den Knopf gekommen sind, dann macht das gar nichts. Wir legen einfach wieder auf und vergessen die Sache."

House schmunzelt. Sie hat ihm eine Notausgangstür geöffnet. Natürlich wäre es am einfachsten, das Angebot zu ergreifen, sich für die Störung zu entschuldigen und wieder aufzulegen. Was natürlich unglaublich feige wäre. Und schließlich gibt es einen Grund, weshalb er angerufen hat. „Es war nicht aus Versehen."

„Okay."

„Ich wollte mit jemandem reden."

„Okay."

„Mit jemandem, den ich nicht kenne. Der _mich_ nicht kennt."

„Okay."

„Ich ... ähm ... haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?"

„Klar. Ich hab bloß eine Bedingung."

House runzelt die Stirn und starrt auf den Bildschirm. „Bedingung?"

„Ja, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an Ihren Namen erinnern. Und G-Man klingt ein bisschen ... na ja, albern."

Über sein Gesicht huscht ein kleines Lächeln. Mit dieser Bedingung kann er leben. „Greg House."

„Okay. Ich bin Silja. Darf ich Greg sagen?"

„Okay. Ist vielleicht besser."

„Gut."

Es bleibt still, und Silja muss zugeben, dass er sie neugierig gemacht hat. Weshalb ruft er sie an? „Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Zuhörer. Was ist los?"

House braucht eine ganze Weile, ehe er sich soweit im Griff hat, dass er mit der Wahrheit herausrücken kann.

„Ich ... hab Angst."

Silja spürt am ganzen Körper, wie viel Mut es ihn gekostet haben muss, das zu sagen. Auf einmal befürchtet sie, dass dieses Gespräch wichtig sein könnte, und dass er vielleicht den Mut verliert und einfach auflegt.

„Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Ich hab Angst vor der Zukunft. Angst vor Schmerzen."

„Bist du krank?"

„Nein, ich ... Vor einigen Jahren ... hatte ich einen Infarkt im rechten Oberschenkel."

„Deswegen der Stock?"

„Ja. Der Infarkt wurde zu spät diagnostiziert, und am Ende, als man den Blutstrom wieder in Gang gebracht hatte, waren große Teile des Muskelgewebes bereits abgestorben."

„Das klingt ziemlich ... heftig."

„Es war ... heftig. Ich wäre fast daran gestorben. Letztendlich hat man in einer Operation das abgestorbene Muskelgewebe entfernt. Eine ganze Menge davon. Außer dem Muskel sind auch die Nerven geschädigt worden. Nach der Operation konnte ich nicht nur nicht mehr laufen, sondern hatte auch noch chronische Schmerzen."

Wie immer, wenn er an den Infarkt denkt, überkommt ihn diese Bitterkeit, die keinem etwas nützt oder hilft, aber gegen die er sich trotzdem nicht wehren kann.

„Konnte man denn nichts tun?"

„Es wurde besser mit der Zeit. Ich konnte aus dem Rollstuhl zu Krücken wechseln, dann zum Stock. Aber dann war Schluss. Irgendwann musste ich einsehen, dass der Stock bleiben würde, genauso wie die Schmerzen."

„Aber gegen Schmerzen gibt es doch Medikamente, oder?"

„Ja, aber es dauerte ewig, bis das richtige Medikament gefunden war. Ich habe alles ausprobiert, was es auf dem Markt gibt. Die richtig starken Sachen, also die, die wirklich helfen, haben alle irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen, mit denen man auf die Dauer nicht leben kann oder will. Ständige Übelkeit, Müdigkeit, Verwirrtheit und schlimmeres."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber inzwischen hast du das richtige gefunden?"

„Ja. Etwas, das so gut hilft, dass ich die Schmerzen aushalte, und dessen Nebenwirkungen ich in Kauf nehmen kann."

„Greg?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hol mir nur schnell eine Tasse Tee. Nicht auflegen!"

„Okay."

Die kurze Pause gibt ihm Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, was er hier eigentlich tut. Hier sitzt er und erzählt Dinge, die er normalerweise freiwillig keinem erzählen würde. Ist das wirklich eine so gute Idee? Silja ist zwei Minuten später zurück und klingt erleichtert, als sie feststellt, dass er tatsächlich noch da ist. Jetzt erzählt er die Ketamin-Geschichte. Von Anfang an: Vom Entdecken der deutschen Studie in einer Fachzeitschrift, von seiner Schussverletzung, der eigentlichen Ketaminbehandlung und der unfassbar schmerzfreien Zeit hinterher, die bis vor ein paar Tagen angehalten hat. Vom ersten Auftreten der Schmerzen, kaum merkbar zunächst, dann deutlicher - so deutlich, dass er vor Angst kaum denken konnte und so deutlich, dass er zu Wilson ging, um ihm davon zu erzählen. Von Wilson, der über ihn lachte und ihn in seiner Verzweiflung nicht ernst nahm. Sogar davon, dass er heimlich Wilsons Rezeptblock benutzt hat, um sich Vicodin zu verschreiben, erzählt er. Und davon, dass er gestern Abend gezwungen war, den Stock aus der Garderobe zu holen. Er erzählt die ganze Geschichte, und er merkt nicht, wie viel Zeit dabei vergeht.

Es bleibt eine ganze Weile still, nachdem er seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hat. Schließlich hört er ihre Stimme wieder. Sie klingt belegt, als hätte sie geweint.

„Jetzt hast du Angst, dass es so bleibt? Dass die Ketaminbehandlung endgültig fehlgeschlagen ist?"

„Ich _weiß_, dass sie fehlgeschlagen ist."

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass..."

„Nein. Es ist mein Bein. Ich _weiß_, dass es vorbei ist. Was mir Angst macht ... Wovor ich Angst habe, sind andere Dinge. Ich hab Angst davor, dass es schlimmer sein könnte als vorher. Es gab schon vorher Tage, an denen ich vor Schmerzen an die Decke gegangen bin. Trotz Vicodin. Es gab Tage, an denen ich Morphium gespritzt habe weil ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Wenn es schlimmer wird als vorher, weiß ich nicht, ob ich das durchstehen kann. Wovor ich ganz konkret Angst habe, ist Montag. Ich werde den Stock benutzen müssen, wenn ich zur Arbeit fahre. Die Blicke der Kollegen, meiner Abteilung, meiner Chefin. Wilson. Sie werden Mitleid haben. Ich _hasse_ das."

Silja weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll. Auch sie hat Mitleid mit ihm. Während seiner Erzählung hat sie immer wieder das Mikrofon ausgestellt weil sie befürchtete, man könnte hören, dass sie weinte. Sie kann sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie heute Nacht so nah am Wasser gebaut hat. Im Grunde kennt sie Greg House gar nicht. Aber das, was er erzählt, geht ihr richtig nah. Sie weiß nicht, was sie sagen kann, damit er sich besser fühlt. Denn obwohl sie ihn nicht kennt, hat er ihr gerade mehr von sich preisgegeben, als einige der Leute, die sie als ihre Freunde bezeichnen würde, ihr jemals erzählt hätten.

„Ich hatte mich gerade daran gewöhnt, dass mein Leben unkomplizierter geworden war."

„Du scheinst wirklich eine tolle Zeit gehabt zu haben. Bist du auch vor dem Infarkt schon gejoggt oder erst jetzt nach der Ketaminbehandlung."

„Vorher auch schon. Wenn auch nicht so extrem."

„Es muss wahnsinnig anstrengend gewesen sein. Das ganze Training meine ich."

„Es war anstrengend, aber es war es wert. Cuddy hatte mir freigegeben."

„Cuddy ist deine Chefin, das hab ich richtig verstanden, ja?"

„Genau. Sie leitet das Krankenhaus."

Stille.

„Es ist dir _peinlich_, dass die Behandlung fehlgeschlagen ist.", sagt Silja auf einmal in die Stille hinein. House kneift die Augen zusammen. Das ist genau das passende Wort. Es ist ihm _peinlich_.

„Woher... Ich meine wieso kannst du...?"

„Es ist dir peinlich, dass du schwach bist. Dass man dich schwach sieht. Die Schmerzen machen dich schwach und verletzlich. Du hasst es, verletzlich zu sein. Es ist unnatürlich, dass du ein kaputtes Bein hast und Schmerzen. Es ist nicht richtig. Es ist vollkommen ungerecht. Trotzdem ist es so, und die mitleidigen Blicke treffen dich in deinem Selbstwertgefühl."

Jedes Wort von ihr trifft genau ins Schwarze.

„Du bist ... nicht zufällig ... Psychologin oder so?", fragt er misstrauisch.

„Um Himmels Willen. Nichts dergleichen. Ich hab bloß zugehört. Du hast es alles selbst erzählt."

„Hab ich?"

„Hast du. Und ich denke nicht, dass du vor Montag Angst haben musst. Das erste Mal, also nach dem Infarkt, war eindeutig schlimmer. Du hast es überlebt. Jetzt kennen dich alle schon mit Stock. Natürlich wirst du mit mitleidigen Blicken und Sprüchen bedacht werden, aber du weißt genau, was auf dich zukommt. Du kommst damit klar. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis sie sich wieder daran gewöhnt haben. Wahrscheinlich schneller als du selbst dich dran gewöhnen wirst."

House nickt geistesabwesend. Er vergisst, dass sie sein Nicken nicht sehen kann. In gewisser Weise hat sie Recht. Die Umstellung nach dem Infarkt war einschneidend und grausam. Diesmal ist kaum etwas zu arrangieren. Er hat seinen Stock noch, den klappbaren Ersatzstock, die Halterung am Motorrad, sein Büro liegt noch immer nah am Fahrstuhl, zu seiner Wohnung sind es noch immer nur zwei Stufen, und seine Behindertenplakette fürs Auto hatte er noch nicht abgemeldet. Er weiß, mit welchen Situationen er klarkommt und mit welchen nicht. Er weiß, was er vermeiden muss, wie viel er sich zumuten kann. Er wird es überleben. Dass die Behandlung fehlschlagen konnte, war von Anfang an eine recht wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit gewesen.

„Wilson wird glauben, dass ich bloß versuche, an Drogen zu kommen. Vicodin macht auf die Dauer abhängig."

„Wenn Wilson dich wirklich kennt, weiß er, wie es um dich steht. Er ist dein bester Freund, nicht wahr?"

„Mein einziger Freund."

„Dann solltest du ihn anrufen. Diese Sache ist wichtig. Ich würde davon wissen wollen, wenn ich dein bester Freund wäre."


	5. Wie war dein Montag?

„House! Ich hab einen interessanten Fall f.." Cuddy, die an der Rezeption im Eingangsbereich steht, und gerade ein Telefonat mit dem Leiter der Pädiatrie beendet hat, legt die Akten, mit denen sie gewinkt hatte, um House' Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken, zurück auf den Tisch und starrt auf seinen Stock. Als er durch die Eingangstür kam, war es ihr im ersten Moment gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie hatte nur darüber nachgedacht, wie sie Dr. Stanford schnell genug abwimmeln konnte, um House die Akte aufs Auge zu drücken, ehe er am Fahrstuhl ankommen würde. Erst ein paar Augenblicke später hat sie es realisiert. Allein die Tatsache, dass er den Stock wieder benutzt, lässt sie innerlich aufstöhnen. Die Schuldgefühle, die sie seit der Heilung des Adison-Patienten House gegenüber hat, kommen sofort wieder an die Oberfläche. An seinem Gang erkennt sie außerdem, dass dies selbst nach den Maßstäben von _vor_ der Ketaminbehandlung kein guter Tag ist. Er lehnt sich schwer auf den Stock und ist langsam.

„House. Was ist passiert?", fragt sie, und hört selbst, dass ihre gewöhnlich feste Stimme leicht zittert.

„Keine Ahnung. Hab die Akte noch nicht gelesen. Gib her." Damit schnappt er sich die Unterlagen und setzt seinen Weg zum Fahrstuhl fort.

„House!" Cuddy läuft hinter ihm her. „Sind die Schmerzen zurückgekehrt?"

„Nein. Ich finde, der Stock steht mir." Er wirft ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu, und die Fahrstuhltüren schließen sich. ‚Das geht ja gut los', denkt House genervt. In der Eingangshalle waren _alle_ Blicke auf ihn gerichtet gewesen. Cuddy badet förmlich in Schuldgefühlen und wird ihn wahrscheinlich tagelang nicht in Ruhe lassen. Zwei weitere heftige Hürden werden Wilson, den er trotz Siljas Zureden doch nicht angerufen hatte, und Cameron werden. Erbarmungslos bringt ihn der Fahrstuhl immer näher zu seinem Stockwerk. Er sieht auf die Uhr. Wilson müsste noch auf Visitenrunde sein. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, geht er hinüber zu Wilsons Büro anstatt in sein eigenes. Tatsächlich – es ist leer. House schließt die Tür hinter sich und geht hinüber zum Sofa. Er macht es sich bequem, schluckt eine Vicodin und blättert durch die Akte. Ezra Powell. Ist das nicht dieser rattenschlitzende Babymörder aus South Carolina? Er blättert weiter und findet die Bestätigung. Der Kerl ist 71, und anstatt in Florida mit anderen Rentnern Bingo zu spielen, kann er das Rattenschlitzen nicht lassen und treibt sich sonntags in Labors herum, wo ihm auf einmal die Luft weggeblieben war. Zusammenbruch im Labor, Ratte knabbert ein bisschen an den Lippen herum... Der Fall sieht gar nicht so uninteressant aus. House lässt die Akte sinken und atmet durch einen Krampf, der seinen Oberschenkel im eisernen Griff hat. Scheiße! Er hat doch gerade eben eine Vicodin geschluckt. Wieso also... Wilson kommt ins Büro, schließt die Tür hinter sich und geht hinüber zum Schreibtisch ohne House bemerkt zu haben. Sein Stethoskop und zwei Patientenakten landen unsanft auf dem Tisch bevor er sich die Post ansieht, die dort auf ihn wartet. Als er plötzlich bemerkt, dass er nicht allein im Raum ist, lässt er vor Schreck fast die Briefe fallen.

„House! Könntest du nächstes Mal was sagen, bevor ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme? Was willst du?"

„Meine Ruhe."

„Dann hättest du... Ist das dein _Stock_?"

„Was denkst _du_, was es ist?" Der Krampf ist noch nicht vorüber, und der barsche Ton kommt automatisch.

Wilson hat ein Déja-vu. House auf seinem Sofa, der Stock, der Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du hast Schmerzen."

„Ich hab's dir gesagt."

„Die Behandlung..." Wilson geht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, und House setzt sich auf. „Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Kannst du mich eine _Minute_ in Ruhe lassen?"

Wilson zuckt zusammen, als House ihn so anbrüllt.

„_Verschwinde, Wilson_!", sagt House in der gleichen Lautstärke. Ungeachtet dessen, dass er sich in seinem eigenen Büro befindet, greift Wilson nach seiner Post und verlässt den Raum.

---

Die Krämpfe sind den Rest des Tages kürzer und etwas weniger schmerzhaft, und House schafft es, sowohl Cuddy als auch Wilson aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er ignoriert die besorgten Fragen und Blicke von Cameron, Foreman und Chase bis sie es aufgeben und sich endlich auf den Fall konzentrieren. Wie immer beginnen sie mit dem systematischen Auseinanderpflücken der Patientenakte. Verschiedene Theorien werden vorgeschlagen und dann verworfen oder notiert.

Bereits am späten Vormittag fühlt sich House vollkommen ausgelaugt. Wie hart ein normaler Arbeitstag mit eingeschränkter Mobilität und unter Schmerzen sein kann, hatte er vollkommen verdrängt. Seine beiden Praxisstunden erledigt er fast ausschließlich im Sitzen, und ein paar Mal ist er kurz davor, einen der Patienten anzuschreien. Allein der Gedanke, dass sich ein Gespräch mit Cuddy hinterher nicht vermeiden ließe, hält ihn davon ab. Sein letzter Patient hat seine Tochter mitgebracht. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihn hergefahren. House' Laune ist auf einem Hochpunkt angelangt, denn dies ist sein letzter Praxispatient, Dank einer Vicodintablette kurz vorher sind die Schmerzen gerade sehr gut auszuhalten und die Tochter des Patienten ist nett anzusehen. Nicht nur weil sie jung und gut aussehend ist, sondern auch weil sie einen wirklich kurzen Rock und ein wirklich weit ausgeschnittenes Oberteil trägt. Sie lacht über seine nicht besonders guten Scherze, und wenn ihn nicht alles täuscht, flirtet sie sogar ein wenig mit ihm. Wenn alle Praxispatienten gut aussehende, jugendliche Begleitpersonen hätten, wären die Sprechstunden viel besser zu ertragen. Vielleicht sollte er Cuddy einen Vorschlag in dieser Richtung unterbreiten.

Der Patient hat eine Erkältung, House verschreibt das übliche Medikament, notiert es in der Krankenakte, klappt sie zusammen und geht hinüber zur Tür. Das Jonglieren eines Stocks und einer Türklinke in der rechten und einer Krankenakte in der linken Hand beherrscht er eigentlich im Schlaf, aber einen Moment vergisst er, dass das rechte Bein nicht mehr sein volles Gewicht trägt, ohne unter ihm nachzugeben. In der Schrecksekunde stützt er sich auf die Türklinke, was ihm das Gleichgewicht zurückgibt – allerdings macht sich dabei der Inhalt der Krankenakte selbstständig und fällt zu Boden. Sofort ist die Tochter des Patienten an seiner Seite und sammelt die Papiere zusammen. Mit einen unverkennbaren Flirtblick bietet sie ihm an, sie anzurufen, falls ‚sonst noch etwas sein sollte'. House starrt sie an, als Cameron auf einmal neben ihm steht.

„Ja?", fragt er.

Cameron's Blick wandert von House zur Tochter des Patienten und zurück. „Er ist zu alt und zu schwach.", sagt sie, und eine Sekunde glaubt er, sie meine ihn und nicht Ezra Powell.

---

Den Rest des Arbeitstages kann er sich voll und ganz dem Fall widmen. Cameron entwickelt wie immer einen unangemessenen Beschützerinstinkt dem Patienten gegenüber. Anstatt Rattenschlitzer durch den Stresstest zu treiben, gibt sie immer wieder nach. Als es House zu bunt wird, injiziert er ihm Adrenalin, um die Herzfrequenz zu steigern. Seine Kollegen fürchten, dass ihn das umbringen könnte, doch House lässt sich nicht davon abbringen. Manchmal muss man eben härtere Geschütze auffahren, wenn die Schulmethoden einen nicht weiterbringen. Der kleine Test zeigt, dass das Problem des Patienten nicht sein Herz, sondern seine Lunge ist. Neuer Stoff zum Nachdenken. House ordert Cameron, ihm ein Reubensandwich aus der Cafeteria zu holen. Er hat keinen Nerv auf die fragenden und mitleidigen Blicke der Kollegen.

Der Patient erweist sich als einer der nervigsten Sorte. Lebensmüde. Was macht man mit einem Patienten, der so deprimiert ist, dass er lieber sterben würde als dass man ihn heilt? Seine drei Mitarbeiter machen eine Riesensache daraus. Diese Sorte Diskussion langweilt ihn zu Tode, also sieht er zu, dass sie sich mit der Lösung des Falls beschäftigen. Sie sind Ärzte, verdammt noch mal. Ihr Job ist es herauszubekommen, was dem Kerl fehlt. Eine weitere Aufgabe ist es dann, den Patienten zu heilen, falls das möglich sein sollte. Mit ihren dämlichen Sterbehilfediskussionen können sie bis nach Feierabend warten.

Mitten in der Diskussion erhalten sie einen Notruf aus Rattenschlitzers Krankenraum. Sie machen sich eilig auf den Weg, und House muss einsehen, dass er nicht mit ihnen Schritt halten kann. Als er schließlich ebenfalls im Krankenzimmer eintrifft, brennt sein Oberschenkel wie Feuer und er ist vollkommen frustriert. Er versucht sich zusammenzureißen, sachlich zu bleiben, sich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren. Doch dann ordert er Schwester Brenda in einem absolut unangemessenem Tonfall, den Raum zu verlassen. Er muss sich setzen, aber es ist kein Stuhl in der Nähe. Das Bett muss als Ersatz herhalten.

---

Nachdem er den Patienten überredet hat, ihnen 24 Stunden Zeit für die Diagnose zu geben und er Foreman, Chase und Cameron Anweisungen für ebendiese Stunden gegeben hat, wird es Zeit für ihn, den Arbeitstag zu beenden. Nachdem ein Krampf im Fahrstuhl ihn dazu gezwungen hat, ein paar Mal sinnlos die Etagen hinauf und wieder hinunter zu fahren, macht er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Heute überlegt er nicht lange. Die Frage ‚erst auf die Couch oder gleich ins Bett?' stellt sich ihm nur kurz. Nach einem Kurzbesuch im Bad führt ihn sein Weg direkt ins Schlafzimmer. Einen Augenblick betreibt er noch Internetnachforschungen auf dem Laptop. Schließlich kann man sich nicht in jeglicher Hinsicht auf die drei Kollegen verlassen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, als er sich gerade ausloggen will, klingelt es. ‚Anruf von „linssoppa"'. Soll er abnehmen? Obwohl es gerade einmal zwanzig vor sechs ist, ist er so müde, dass er vorhatte, zu schlafen. Er klickt trotzdem auf den „Gespräch annehmen"-Knopf.

„Hallo?"

„Greg?"

„Ja?"

„Ah, jetzt hör ich dich. Ich wollte nur kurz hören, wie dein Montag war."

„Mein Montag. Tja." Was soll er zu seinem Montag sagen?

„Du hattest Angst davor – deswegen dachte ich, ich frag mal nach, wie es gelaufen ist."

„Normaler Arbeitstag. Neuer Patient. Langweilige Sprechstundenpatienten."

„O...kay." An ihrer Stimme hört er deutlich, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubt. „Du bist heute Morgen mit dem Stock im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht. Wie waren die Reaktionen?"

„Wie erwartet."

„Was hattest du erwartet?"

„Überraschung. Schuldgefühle. Mitleid. Schadenfreude."

„Überraschung – okay. Mitleid – auch okay. Schuldgefühle? Damit meinst du Wilson, oder? Weil er dich nicht ernst genommen hat? Hattest du am Sonnabend noch mit ihm telefoniert?"

„Nein, ich hab ihn nicht angerufen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm hätte sagen sollen."

„Feigling."

„Hey – du verletzt meine Gefühle."

„Nicht meine Absicht. Okay, erzähl mir von Wilson."

„Von seiner Reaktion?"

„Ja. Er ist dein bester – oder einziger – Freund. Mich interessiert seine Reaktion."

„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich ihm nicht großartig Möglichkeit zu einer Reaktion gegeben."

„Wie meinst du das?"

House erzählt ihr von seinem kurzen Gespräch mit Wilson und davon, dass er ihn zum Teufel gejagt hat, noch ehe es richtig in Gang kommen konnte.

„Du hast ihn aus seinem _eigenen_ Büro geschmissen? Und er ist tatsächlich gegangen?"

„Jepp."

„Und dann?"

„Wie ‚und dann'?"

„Bist du ihm hinterher nicht mehr begegnet?"

„Nein. Ich hab zugesehen, dass ich außer meinen direkten Mitarbeitern möglichst niemandem über den Weg gelaufen bin."

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass die fehlgeschlagene Ketaminbehandlung etwas ist, worüber du mit Wilson sprechen solltest?"

„Vielleicht schon. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie. Ich bin nicht gut in diesen Dingen. Ich rede nicht gern über mich selbst."

„Glaubst du, Wilson nimmt es dir übel, dass du ihn so abgefertigt und dann auch noch aus seinem eigenen Büro geworfen hast?"

„Wilson kennt mich. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er weiß, dass die Situation ungünstig war. Mein Bein tat weh. Ich wusste kaum, was ich sage."

„Und du bist sicher, dass er das gemerkt hat?"

„Wilson gehört zu denjenigen, vor denen ich Schmerzen nicht gut verheimlichen kann."

„Aber er hat dir neulich nicht geglaubt, als du ihm von den Schmerzen erzählt hast."

„Er hat mir geglaubt, dass ich Schmerzen hatte. Allerdings ist er davon ausgegangen, dass es andere Schmerzen waren. ‚Normale' Schmerzen, die jeder hat, der zuviel herumrennt und der in meinem Alter ist."

„Aber heute hat er gemerkt, dass er sich geirrt hat."

„Das _denke_ ich jedenfalls. Wie ich Wilson und Cuddy kenne, haben sie den Rest des Tages damit verbracht, über mich zu diskutieren und sich irgendeinen Plan zurechtzulegen. Die beiden zerfließen geradezu vor Schuldgefühlen."

„Berechtigte Schuldgefühle?"

„Ansichtssache."

„_Deiner_ Ansicht nach gerechtfertigt?"

„Sie haben in letzter Zeit viel Mist gebaut. Mich hintergangen. Mich nicht ernst genommen. Mich belogen. – Ja, ich denke, _gerechtfertigte_ Schuldgefühle."

„Du hattest vorhin auch Mitleid erwähnt. Haben die beiden auch Mitleid mit dir?"

„Ja. Wenn sie es auch nicht so deutlich zeigen wie Cameron."

„Cameron?"

„Eine meiner Kolleginnen."

„Gleichberechtigt oder untergeben."

„Meine Angestellte. Ich leite die Abteilung für Diagnostik. Sie ist eine von drei Angestellten, die für mich arbeiten."

„Und sie bemitleidet dich?"

„Ja – mal mehr, mal weniger. Wenn ich sie ungerecht behandele oder anschreie, eher weniger." House muss ein wenig schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken an Camerons genervtes Gesicht.

„Du behandelst sie ungerecht und schreist sie an? Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist eine gute Ärztin. Wenn sie wütend ist, wird sie meistens noch besser."

„Und sie lässt sich das gefallen? Sie lässt sich von dir ungerecht behandeln und anschreien?"

„Ja. Inzwischen ist sie allerdings endlich soweit, dass sie mir ganz schön kontra gibt."

„Es klingt ja so, als hättest du es auch verdient."

„Absolut. Meistens kann man ganz wunderbar mit allen dreien streiten. Wir kommen weiter in der Arbeit. Eine richtige Diagnose zu finden, kann ziemlich kompliziert sein. Und fast immer gibt es unterschiedliche Meinungen zur Vorgehensweise. Immer wieder müssen schwierige und gefährliche, manchmal lebensgefährliche Entscheidungen getroffen werden, und wenn man sich nicht ehrlich die Meinung sagen kann, kann es gefährlich werden. Der Patient könnte am Ende hops gehen, wenn jemand dem anderen Recht gibt, nur weil er meint, dadurch einen Konflikt vermeiden zu können. Cameron hat allerdings ein wirkliches Problem mit ihrem Mitleid. Meistens sind Patienten ihre bevorzugten Zielpersonen, die jungen, die einsamen, die gebrechlichen, die alten Patienten – hauptsächlich natürlich diejenigen, die nicht zu retten sind."

„Und jetzt bemitleidet sie dich?"

„Ja, das war vorauszusehen. Sie ist wie so eine Art Schmerzradar. Manchmal könnte man denken, sie bemerkt sie eher als ich."

„Die Schmerzen?"

„Ja. Ich kann versuchen, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Chase und Foreman lassen sich manipulieren, machen ihre Arbeit, so wie es sein soll. Cameron kriegt alles mit. Inzwischen weiß sie, dass mich ihr Mitleid auf die Palme bringt und hält meistens den Mund. Allerdings bringt es mich auch auf die Palme, wenn ich _weiß_, dass sie es weiß und trotzdem nichts sagt."

„Klingt ein bisschen kompliziert. Was nervt dich daran, dass sie dich anscheinend so gut kennt?"

„Ich... weiß nicht."

„Eigentlich muss es doch ein gutes Gefühl sein, dass da jemand ist, der weiß, wie es dir geht, ohne dass du es erzählen musst."

House antwortet nicht, also spricht Silja weiter: „Aber vor ihr ist es dir unangenehm, schwach zu sein. Du bist ihr Boss, also willst du keine Schwäche zeigen."

„Die offensichtlich eingeschränkte Mobilität ist schon Schwäche genug.", stimmt House indirekt zu.

„Okay. Überraschung, Schuldgefühle und Mitleid sind nachzuvollziehen. Aber Schadenfreude? Was für ein Mensch könnte Schadenfreude empfinden, wenn er sieht, dass deine Behandlung fehlgeschlagen ist und deine Schmerzen zurückgekommen sind?"


	6. Vicodin

„Ich gehöre nicht unbedingt zu den beliebtesten Ärzten im Krankenhaus."

„Hatte ich mir fast gedacht. – Trotzdem: Schadenfreude?"

„Dass ich nicht zu den beliebtesten Ärzten gehöre, war eine Untertreibung. Die meisten anderen Ärzte, Schwestern und sonstige Angestellte können mich nicht ausstehen."

„Trotzdem: Schadenfreude?"

House grinst. Hat Cameron Verwandte in ...? „Sag mal, wo in Europa bist du eigentlich genau? Ich meine, deine Firma ist eine schwedische, wie ich herausgefunden hatte, aber die Vorwahl ist doch die von Deutschland?"

Silja kann seinem plötzlichen Themenwechsel nicht sofort folgen und lässt ihn ein paar Sekunden im Ungewissen, ob sie überhaupt noch da ist.

„Ich bin in Deutschland."

„Aber die Firma ist schwedisch?"

„Ja. Der Hauptsitz ist in Göteborg in Schweden."

„Wo in Deutschland bist du?"

„Hamburg."

„Du bist ein Hamburger?", House muss trotz der Tatsache, dass der Scherz wahrscheinlich uralt ist, lachen.

„Im Moment. Gewissermaßen."

„Klär mich kurz auf. Meine geografischen Kenntnisse sind ein wenig beschränkt – wo in Deutschland liegt Hamburg?"

„Im Norden. Keine Lederhosen hier, keine Berge, keine jodelnden, Maßkrug stemmenden übergewichtigen Leute mit roten Backen und Filzhut."

„Oh, schade – sämtliche Deutschland-Klischees passen nicht in die Ecke?"

„Für hier oben gibt's andere."

„Die wären?"

„Wortkarge, Fisch essende Leute, flache Landschaft zwischen zwei Meeren, Deiche, Dünen, Leuchttürme, Schafe, Kohl- und Rapsfelder."

„Auch nicht schlecht. Du sagtest, ‚im Moment' bist du Hamburger. Kommst du von woanders her?"

„Ja. Schweden."

„Ach, dann doch?"

„Obwohl..."

„Ja?"

„Meine Herkunft ist ziemlich gemischt. Mein Vater ist Schwede, meine Mutter Dänin. Ich bin hauptsächlich in Schweden aufgewachsen, habe aber zwischendurch auch in Dänemark gelebt und in Norddeutschland – noch ein gutes Stück nördlich von Hamburg, wo meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits wohnen."

„Das erklärt die Jobwahl. Bei gleich drei Muttersprachen bietet sich so etwas ja förmlich an."

„Vier, wenn man's genau nimmt."

„Vier?"

„Schwedisch, Dänisch, Deutsch und Plattdeutsch."

„Was, zum Kuckuck, ist Plattdeutsch? Genuscheltes Deutsch?"

Silja lacht. „Nein. Eine germanische Sprache, eng verwandt mit Deutsch, Niederländisch und auch Englisch."

House beschließt, einmal im Internet nachzusehen, was Plattdeutsch für eine Sprache ist.

„Aber wir schweifen vom Thema ab.", lenkt Silja zurück. „Die Reaktionen deiner Kollegen waren also wie erwartet. Wie bist du damit klargekommen?"

House lehnt sich zurück. Eigentlich gefiel ihm der Ausflug in Siljas Leben besser. „Ich hab zugesehen, dass ich Cuddy und Wilson aus dem Weg gehe, ich hab die Kids vom Thema abgelenkt, hab mich auf den Fall konzentriert. Hab meine Praxisstunden absolviert."

„Und wie lief es sonst?"

„Was meinst du mit sonst?"

„Wie kamst du mit dir selbst klar?"

‚Gute Frage', denkt House. Wie kam er selbst klar? Er ist Meister im Verdrängen, Ablenken, Ignorieren. Nicht nur anderen gegenüber, sondern auch sich selbst. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdenkt, merkt er, wie die Angst zurückkehrt.

„Greg? Bist du noch da?"

„Ja." Seine Stimme klingt belegt. Er räuspert sich. „Ich ... schlucke wieder Vicodin. Wie früher. Ich hatte von dem geklauten Rezept erzählt, oder?"

„Ja."

„Die Tabletten sind fast alle. Es sind nur noch zwei Stück übrig. Morgen muss ich Wilson bitten, mir welche zu verschreiben."

„Aber mit den Tabletten ging es heute ganz gut?"

„Sie helfen. Allerdings..."

„Ja?"

„Ich hatte immer wieder Krämpfe. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Ich hatte auch früher immer wieder Krämpfe, allerdings nicht so oft und nicht so heftig."

„Du hattest befürchtet, dass dein Bein jetzt, nachdem die Ketaminbehandlung fehlgeschlagen ist, schlimmer geworden sein könnte. Glaubst du, dass es tatsächlich so ist?"

„Es muss nicht unbedingt so sein. Ich ... Die Schmerzen sind wieder neu für den Körper. Außerdem war ich lange vicodinfrei."

„Verstehe. Es könnte also sein, dass es wieder besser wird, sobald sich dein Körper wieder an die alte Situation gewöhnt hat. Was passiert bei so einem Krampf?"

House erzählt ihr zögernd von seinen Extrarunden im Fahrstuhl, die ein gutes Beispiel darstellen. „Die Schmerzen bei einem richtig heftigen Krampf wie der im Fahrstuhl sind unbeschreiblich."

„Wie fühlst du dich dabei?"

„Ich... Können wir nicht von etwas anderem reden?" Allein der Gedanke an die Schmerzen bei einem solchen Krampf rufen Übelkeit hervor.

---

Am Dienstagmorgen steckt er wirklich in der Zwickmühle. Seine Vicodintabletten sind alle. Die letzte hat er kurz nach dem Aufwachen geschluckt, und bereits auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus wäre es Zeit für die nächste gewesen. Soll er Wilson ein weiteres Rezept klauen oder mit ihm sprechen? Das mit dem Klauen hatte ja ganz gut funktioniert, kann aber nicht ewig so weitergehen. Irgendwann wird er auf alle Fälle mit ihm sprechen müssen. Je eher er das täte, desto weniger müsste er erklären, wie er so lange vorher ohne Tabletten ausgekommen ist.

„Hast du ne Minute?", fragt er, als er den Kopf durch Wilsons Bürotür steckt.

„Klar. Was gibt's?" Wilson legt ein Röntgenbild, das er gegen das Fenster gehalten hatte, um es zu studieren, auf den Schreibtisch und setzt sich. House versucht sich zusammenzureißen, merkt allerdings selbst, wie unstet sein Gang ist. Er steuert direkt einen der Besucherstühle an und setzt sich vorsichtig. „Vicodin.", sagt er, „Ich brauche ein Rezept."

Wilson sieht ihn an, schluckt, nickt schließlich. Er holt seinen Rezeptblock aus der Schreibtischschublade und füllt ihn aus. Unbewusst atmet House auf. Keine Diskussion zu dem Thema. In ein paar Minuten würde es ihm besser gehen.

„Ich würde gern einen Blick werfen, House." Wilson reißt das Rezept vom Block und reicht es ihm.

„Hinten anstellen, Wilson. Die Schwesternschülerinnen, die mich alle mindestens ebenso gern nackt sehen möchten, sind zuerst dran." Er stützt sich auf Stock und Schreibtisch und steht auf.

„Ich mein's ernst, House."

„Ich weiß.", antwortet er und ist schon halb durch die Tür. Alle weiteren Diskussionen müssen bis nach seinem Besuch an der Krankenhausapotheke warten.

Die folgenden Tage lässt er es ruhiger angehen. Aufgrund des Falls – Rattenschlitzer konnte auch nach 24 Stunden nicht diagnostiziert werden und bestand auf Sterbehilfe, die ihm natürlich nicht gewährt werden konnte – ist er länger im Krankenhaus als an gewöhnlichen Tagen, aber er ist vernünftig und legt lange Pausen ein, die er in seinem Sessel oder auf Wilsons Sofa verbringt. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten nicht gelitten haben, denn die Kids halten ihn unmissverständlich für ein faules Stück, wenn er sie schickt, alle möglichen Tests durchzuführen, während er sich hinlegt. Sogar Cameron bedenkt ihn mit bösen Blicken. Der Fall ist schwierig, und sie tappen lange im Dunkeln. Doch solange er über den Fall nachgrübelt, denkt er nicht über seine eigene Situation nach, und das ist genau das, was er braucht. Abends lässt er seinen Laptop ausgeschaltet. Ihm ist nicht danach zumute mit „linssoppa" zu sprechen. Sie weiß vielleicht schon zu viel von ihm. Ihre Fragen sind zuletzt unangenehm direkt gewesen. Das ist natürlich nichts, was er ihr vorwerfen kann. Schließlich war er es, der sich bei ihr gemeldet hat und darüber sprechen wollte. Er muss zugeben, dass es ihm gut getan hat, einem Außenstehenden ein bisschen über sich zu sprechen. Einem Außenstehenden, der kein Psychiater ist.

---

Nach einer seit mehreren Tagen endlich einmal wieder relativ ruhigen Nacht – nur einmal gegen drei Uhr hatte ihn ein leichter Krampf geweckt, der sich mit Vicodin und durch ein paar Runden durchs Wohnzimmer wieder beruhigen ließ – kommt House recht gut erholt ins Krankenhaus. Den Morgenkaffee noch in der Hand entdeckt er ein Geschenk auf seinem Schreibtisch. Einen Moment befürchtet er, er könnte schon wieder Geburtstag haben, doch das Geschenk entpuppt sich als ein Wandkalender von „Fresno bei Nacht". Er kommt von der Tochter des Patienten von neulich, die während der Untersuchung ihres Vaters mit ihm geflirtet hatte. Im Grunde war es vollkommen unglaublich, aber die Kleine war offensichtlich ernsthaft verknallt. Sie hatte so oft versucht ihn telefonisch zu erreichen, dass Cuddy davon Wind bekommen und ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. Und dann war sie gestern wieder im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht. Angeblich hatte ihr Vater seine Medikamente verloren oder verbummelt oder aus einem fahrenden Zug geworfen, jedenfalls war sie wieder da gewesen und hatte ihn gefragt, weshalb er ihre Anrufe nicht erwiderte.

„Hatte ich mir vorgenommen,", hatte er geantwortet, „in ein paar Jahren." Daraufhin hatte sie ihm verraten, dass sie bereits in 6 Monaten 18 werden würde, er also keine paar Jahre mehr warten müsse. Er muss zugeben, dass er sich geschmeichelt fühlt, dass ein so blutjunges und unüberschaubar bildhübsches Mädchen ernsthaft ... Er ist 30 Jahre älter als sie, er ist ein unfreundlicher Krüppel, und trotzdem ... ‚Nur noch 6 Monate' hat sie im Kalender notiert und im März ein dickes Kreuz gesetzt. ‚Kann ein Arbeitstag besser anfangen?', denkt er gerade, als Cuddy hereinkommt und – wie so oft – die Stimmung ruiniert. Sie berichtet vom Tod des Rattenschlitzers. In der Nacht ist er auf mysteriöse Weise ganz plötzlich gestorben, und Cuddy macht keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie House nicht abnimmt, nichts mit dem Tod des Patienten zu tun zu haben. House, der ahnt, was sich nachts zugetragen hat, macht sich auf die Suche nach Cameron. Er hatte sich zuvor bereits gewundert, sie nicht im Konferenzraum am Rechner oder an der Kaffeemaschine anzutreffen. Er sieht zunächst im Aufenthaltsraum nach, fragt zwei Schwestern, geht schließlich sogar in die Duschräume und in drei Etagen durch die Damentoiletten bevor ihm klar wird, wo sie sein muss, wenn sie nicht nur vor allen anderen, sondern auch vor House in Ruhe gelassen werden will. Kleine naive Atheistin.

Tatsächlich findet er sie in der Krankenhauskapelle. Als er sie so sitzen sieht, weiß er auf einmal nicht mehr, was er eigentlich sagen soll, was er tun soll. Er kann sich vorstellen, wie viel Mut und Überwindung es sie gekostet haben muss, den Schritt zu gehen und dem Leiden des Patienten ein Ende zu setzen, und mit welchen Schuldgefühlen sie jetzt zu kämpfen hat. Obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm sitzt, weiß er, dass sie weint. Ihre Schultern zucken leicht. Auf einmal überkommt ihn das Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Vollkommen unmöglich! Er zögert, geht ein paar Schritte näher, dann noch ein paar, merkt an ihrer angespannten Körperhaltung, dass sie weiß, dass er direkt neben ihr steht. Als er ihr die linke Hand auf die rechte Schulter legt, löst sich ihre Anspannung, und er streicht ihren Arm leicht mit dem Daumen.

„Ich bin stolz auf Sie.", sagt er, drückt ihre Schulter ein letztes Mal und hinkt hinaus.


	7. Lass die Laufschuhe zu Hause

„Es war ein _Symptom_?", fragt Silja ungläubig und merkt, dass ihr Grinsen von Minute zu Minute breiter geworden ist. Greg hat ihr die Geschichte von dieser Patiententochter erzählt, die sich in ihn verknallt hatte.

„Ja, leider. Es passiert selten, aber es kommt vor, dass jemand sich verliebt weil er sich im Erdbebengebiet etwas eingefangen hat. Jetzt sieh zu, wie du mein Ego wieder aufbaust.", sagt er ernst, doch Silja kann hören, dass er lacht. „Mir fing es an zu gefallen. Nicht nur das Verliebtsein der Kleinen, sondern auch Cuddys Reaktion darauf. Sie wirkte fast eifersüchtig."

„Eifersüchtig? Ist deine Chefin etwa auch verknallt in dich?"

„Um Himmels Willen. Sie ... kann mich nicht ausstehen."

„Aber du? Du magst sie?"

„Es ist Cuddy! Hallo?!"

„Ich kenn sie nicht! Erzähl mir von ihr."

House überlegt. Wie beschreibt man Cuddy jemandem, der sie noch nie getroffen hat? „Allein die Tatsache, dass sie das Krankenhaus leitet, erklärt schon einiges. Sie hält die Fäden in der Hand, arbeitet ununterbrochen, steckt ihre Nase überall rein. Sie ist gut in dem, was sie tut, aber sie kann _unglaublich_ nerven. Außerdem sieht sie unverschämt gut aus."

„Ha, du magst sie _doch_."

„Die Tatsache, dass ich sie attraktiv finde, besagt längst nicht, dass ich sie _mag_. Ich mag niemanden."

„Wie sieht sie aus?"

„Jüdisch, aber gut."

„Tut mir Leid, aber unter ‚jüdisch, aber gut' kann ich mir nicht wirklich etwas vorstellen."

„Okay, gehen wir mehr ins Detail. Sie ist Anfang 40, mittelgroß, superschlank aber mit beachtlichem Hintern und ebensolchen Brüsten, hat dunkelbraunes, langes Haar, blaugraue Augen, ne süße Nase. Ihre Lieblingsklamotten sind Schuhe mit _wirklich_ hohem Absatz und Oberteile mit _wirklich_ tiefem Ausschnitt."

„Okay, verstehe. Unverheiratet?"

„Vollkommen."

„Kann man mehr oder weniger verheiratet sein?"

„Oh ja. Wilson ist das beste Beispiel."

„Inwiefern?"

„Er war inzwischen dreimal verheiratet. Als ich ihn kennen lernte, vor gefühlten 100 Jahren, war er mit seiner ersten Frau verheiratet. Ich hab sie nur zweimal überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen weil sie eigentlich hauptsächlich bei ihrer Familie in Kalifornien war. Das nenne ich ‚eher weniger verheiratet.'"

„Ach, so meinst du das. Und jetzt ist er mit seiner dritten Frau verheiratet?"

„Nein. Von Julie ist er inzwischen auch geschieden."

„Kinder?"

„Nein – Glück für ihn. Das wäre ja noch teurer als der Unterhalt für alle möglichen Exfrauen."

„Jedenfalls weniger kompliziert, stimmt schon. Und du? Warst du mal verheiratet?"

„Nein. Aber mit Stacy – hab dir von ihr erzählt, das ist die, die Operation veranlasst hat, als ich im Koma lag – also mit ihr hab ich ziemlich genau 5 Jahre zusammen gewohnt. Das kam dem Verheiratetsein schon recht nah."

„Absolut. Ob man nun wirklich einen Trauschein irgendwo in der Schublade liegen hat, macht manchmal gar keinen so großen Unterschied."

„Was ist mit dir? Bist du verheiratet?"

„Nein. Ich bin vollkommen unverheiratet, unverlobt, unverliebt."

„Früher mal?"

„Nein, noch nie."

„Noch nie verheiratet?"

„Und noch nie verlobt und noch nie verliebt."

„Jetzt nimmst du mich auf den Arm. Du bist mit Sicherheit über 25..."

„35."

„_Das_ hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht."

„Dass ich noch nie verheiratet war?"

„Nein. Dass du 35 bist. Hab dich jünger in Erinnerung... Und dass du noch nie _verliebt_ warst."

„Danke für die Blumen.", antwortet sie sarkastisch. „Wahrscheinlich trägt die Tatsache, dass man keine Kinder hat und sich auch um keinen Mann zu kümmern braucht, dazu bei, dass man ein bisschen naiv und unreif wirkt."

House ist ein wenig erstaunt über ihre Reaktion. „Von naiv und unreif hab ich nichts gesagt. Und du bist wahrscheinlich die einzige Frau, die sich darüber ärgert, jünger geschätzt zu werden, als sie ist."

„Ich ärgere mich gar nicht."

„Nein? Hatte so den Anschein. Und ehrlich? Noch _nie_ verliebt?"

„Ehrlich. Ist natürlich ein bisschen beängstigend in meinem Alter. Hat aber auch Vorteile."

„Die wären?"

„Wer sich nicht verliebt, kann auch keinen Liebeskummer haben. Und das muss wahrhaftig ein furchtbares Gefühl sein."

„Lausiger Vorteil im Vergleich zu dem, was man verpasst."

„Kann sein. Bist du denn verliebt? Im Moment, meine ich."

„Nein. Ich bin nicht wie Wilson. Wilson verliebt sich jede Woche."

„_Das_ ist sicher auch anstrengend."

„Tja, und nicht nur für ihn selbst. Das kannst du glauben."

„Okay, die Tatsache, dass du nicht verliebt bist, bedeutet also, dass du auch nicht in Cuddy verliebt bist."

„Du hast es erfasst. Schlaues Kerlchen."

„Was ist mit der Kollegin mit dem ‚Schmerzdetektor'? Camdon hieß sie, nicht wahr?"

„Fast. Cameron. Jetzt hab ich dich ganz umsonst gelobt. Die Tatsache, dass ich nicht verliebt bin, schließt auch Cameron mit ein. Merkst du was??"

Silja lacht. „Schon gut. Aber du hast vorhin auch gesagt, dass du niemanden magst. Und das glaube ich dir _wirklich_ nicht."

„Es stimmt aber."

„Was ist mit Wilson?"

„Okay, _manchmal_ mag ich ihn."

„_Manchmal_? Er ist dein bester Freund!"

„Mein _einziger_."

„Um so mehr Grund, ihn zu mögen."

„Ich sagte doch, manchmal _mag_ ich ihn."

„Warum nicht _meistens_ – wenn schon nicht _immer_?"

„Mutierst du hier zum Erbsenzähler? Ich würde ...". Er bricht mitten im Satz ab, und Silja vermutet ein Verbindungsproblem.

„Was würdest du? – Greg?" Sie drückt auf eine Taste, um den Bildschirmschoner zu deaktivieren. Die Verbindung steht noch, obwohl sie nichts mehr hören kann. Sie verstellt ihren Lautsprecher. „Greg? Bist du noch da?"

---

Der Krampf kam vollkommen unerwartet und hält seinen Oberschenkel im eisernen Griff. Irgendwo hinter dem Schmerzschleier, der ihn umgibt, hört er Siljas besorgte Stimme über das Internet, doch er kann kaum atmen, geschweige denn sprechen. Er braucht eine Vicodin. Zwei Vicodin. Doch dazu müsste er den Oberschenkel loslassen. Vollkommen unmöglich. Noch eine Minute. Vielleicht ... Der Schmerz strahlt aus: Hinunter bis in den rechten Fuß und hinauf bis zu den Rippen. Als schwarze Flecken anfangen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, wird ihm klar, dass es Zeit wird zu atmen. Nach Luft schnappend stöhnt er unwillkürlich auf.

„Greg, was ist los? Was ist passiert?" Silja kann das Stöhnen deutlich hören, und es macht ihr Angst. Warum sagt er nichts mehr? Sie rückt näher an den Lautsprecher und hört seinen keuchenden Atem. „Greg? Bitte sag was! Kann ich irgendwas tun?" ‚Idiot', denkt sie über sich selbst, ‚was kann ich schon tun, auf die Entfernung?' Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, hört sie seine Stimme. Sie klingt rau und unstet. „Ich ... Es ist ... nur ... ein Krampf."

‚Scheiße', denkt Silja, ‚nur ein Krampf ist gut. Das hier klingt wahrhaftig nicht nach etwas, das das Prädikat _nur_ verdient.'

Endlich schafft er es, das Bein loszulassen und die Pillendose aus der Brusttasche zu holen. Beim Öffnen der Dose rutscht sie ihm aus den zitternden Händen, und die Tabletten verteilen sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Er nimmt zwei von ihnen und schluckt sie trocken in einem Rutsch hinunter, bevor seine Hände zurück zum Oberschenkel wandern. Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis er das Gefühl hat, dass die Pillen langsam anfangen zu wirken. Er atmet ein paar Mal tief durch und stöhnt leise, als eine neue Schmerzwelle ihn erfasst. Irgendwann, als er weiß, dass er aufstehen kann wenn er sich vorsieht, greift er nach seinem Stock, den er an den Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte und erhebt sich mühevoll vom Stuhl. Nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hat, fängt er an, Runden durchs Wohnzimmer zu drehen. Zunächst sehr langsam, da er kaum auftreten kann, mit der Zeit etwas schneller, als das rechte Bein wieder etwas Gewicht trägt.

Silja sitzt vor dem Lautsprecher und lauscht. Statt des Atmens hört sie seine unsteten Schritte, die sich entfernen, wieder näher kommen und sich wieder entfernen. Nach zehn Minuten geht sie hinüber zur Toilette. Dann zieht sie sich aus, putzt sich die Zähne und horcht immer wieder zum Laptop, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer steht. Bettfertig in einem ausgeleierten Schlaf-T-Shirt kehrt sie zum Rechner zurück. Noch immer kann sie die hinkenden Schritte hören. Sie überlegt kurz und nimmt den Laptop schließlich mit ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihn neben sich auf den Nachttisch stellt.

---

„Silja? Bist du noch da?"

Erschrocken fährt sie aus dem Schlaf, doch es dauert nur eine Sekunde, ehe sie begreift, dass die Stimme vom Rechner kommt, der eine halbe Armlänge von ihrem Kopf entfernt auf dem Nachttisch steht.

„Greg?"

„Hast du geschlafen?"

„Ja, tut mir leid."

„Ich ... nein, _mir_ tut es leid."

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Besser."

„Gut."

„Du sitzt hoffentlich nicht am Schreibtisch mit dem Kopf auf der Tastatur, oder?"

Silja muss schmunzeln über das Bild. „Nein, ich bin ins Bett gegangen und hab den Rechner mitgenommen. Wie spät ist es?"

„Hat dein Computer keine Zeitanzeige?"

„Doch, aber ohne Kontaktlinse ... "

„Keine Brille griffbereit, Blindfisch?"

„Jetzt sag schon."

„Okay, sechs Stunden weiter. Bei euch muss es halb drei sein."

„Zwei Stunden?!"

„Was, zwei Stunden?"

„Du bist nicht wirklich zwei Stunden lang durch die Wohnung gewandert?"

„Doch, und es ist gut, dass morgen Sonntag ist, denn ich werde morgen freiwillig keinen Schritt tun."

Silja zieht die Stirn in Falten. Selbst für jemanden ohne Behinderung ist pausenloses Herumlaufen zwei Stunden lang anstrengend. Sie kann sich vorstellen, dass er vollkommen erledigt sein muss.

„Dauern deine Krämpfe immer so lange?"

„Zum Glück nicht. Meistens nur ein paar Minuten. Aber es gibt Ausnahmen."

„Hab ich gemerkt. Kann man denn gar nichts tun?"

„Vicodin hilft so einigermaßen. Vor der Ketamingeschichte hab ich sogar in schlimmen Fällen Morphium gespritzt. Aber nur, wenn ich nicht zur Arbeit musste. Morphium haut einen vollkommen aus der Bahn. Ist aber wesentlich effektiver als Vicodin."

„Warum hast du das heute nicht getan? Du musst doch morgen nicht arbeiten?"

„Ich hab kein Morphium mehr. Es war höchst illegal, dass ich überhaupt welches hatte. Hab es mir immer für den allergrößten Notfall aufgehoben. Nach der Ketaminbehandlung hab ich alles entsorgt."

„Wirst du dir wieder etwas besorgen?"

„Ich hoffe, dass es soweit nicht kommt."

„Kannst du es dir nicht legal verschreiben lassen?"

„Morphium ist wirklich gefährlich und macht unglaublich schnell abhängig. Kein Arzt würde mir Morphium einfach nur so als Notfallset verschreiben."

„Nicht mal Wilson?"

„Besonders nicht Wilson. Der nennt mich schon Junkie weil ich abhängig vom Vicodin bin."

„Macht das auch abhängig?"

„Oh ja, und ich würde es nicht nehmen wollen, wenn es ein anderes Medikament gäbe, das hilft."

„Dann bleibt ja wirklich nur zu hoffen, dass die Vicodintabletten ausreichen."

„Hmmm."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Darüber zerbreche ich mir jetzt nicht den Kopf."

„Ist wahrscheinlich am besten so."

„Ich bräuchte ne Haushälterin."

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Oder ne Sklavin."

„Was?"

„Kaffee ist fertig."

„Du hast dir Kaffee gekocht? Mitten in der Nacht? Was hast du noch vor?"

„Hier ist es erst abends."

„Trotzdem."

„Ich kann die nächsten Stunden sowieso nicht schlafen, und bis es soweit ist, kann ich ruhig noch eine Tasse Kaffee trinken."

„Erfahrungssache?"

„Erfahrungssache. Bin gleich zurück." House humpelt langsam hinüber in die Küche und erst, als er mit dem Kaffeebecher (nur halbvoll wegen der Verschüttungsgefahr bei seinem unsteten Gang, ebenfalls Erfahrungssache) zum Computer zurückkehrt, wird ihm klar, dass er Silja schon wieder um den Schlaf bringt.

„Du musst sonntags nicht arbeiten, oder?", fragt er, als er sich gesetzt hat.

„Manchmal schon, aber morgen hab ich frei."

„Gut. Dann haben wir beide frei."

„Hast du irgendwas geplant?"

„Wilson kommt morgen Abend vorbei."

„Macht ihr öfter etwas zusammen außerhalb der Arbeit?"

„Gelegentlich."

„Was zum Beispiel?"

„Joggen."

Silja beißt sich auf die Lippen ... Welche Reaktion erwartet er jetzt? Warum sagt er das? Sie beschließt, im gleichen, flapsigen Tonfall zu antworten wie er: „Ich nehme an, dass das morgen nicht auf dem Programm steht."

House schüttelt den Kopf und vergisst, dass das über die Lautsprecherleitung nicht bei Silja ankommen kann. Die Joggingrunde im Park war schon länger verabredet gewesen – der erste freie Termin, an denen beide Zeit hatten. Heute in der Mittagspause hatte Wilson vorsichtig angefragt, ob er trotzdem vorbeikommen könnte. House hatte nicht sofort geantwortet. Wilson war unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht und hatte ihm nicht in die Augen gesehen.

„Lass die Laufschuhe zu Hause und bring Bier und einen guten Film mit."

Der Stein, der Wilson in diesem Augenblick vom Herzen gefallen war, war fast zu hören gewesen.


	8. Hat Tritter irgendwann genug?

„Was für ein Arsch! Was für ein _Arsch_!!" House knallt die Tür hinter sich zu, lässt den Rucksack zu Boden fallen und pfeffert seinen Stock mit Wucht quer durchs Wohnzimmer. Hinten am Bücherregal hinterlässt das ungewöhnliche Flugobjekt eine markante Delle im Holz. Nichts, was House im Moment kümmern würde. Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und ballt die Fäuste. Wenn er könnte, würde er jetzt irgendetwas treten!

„Greg?"

House sieht sich um. Hat da eben jemand seinen Name gesagt? Es war ein bisschen leise, aber deutlich zu hören. Vielleicht war jemand an der Tür?

„Greg?"

Als er die Stimme zum zweiten Mal hört, weiß er, woher sie kommt. Sein Laptop steht aufgeklappt auf dem Couchtisch. Als er vor einer halben Ewigkeit die Wohnung verlassen hat, muss er vergessen haben, ihn auszuschalten. – Und vorher hatte er erfolglos versucht Silja zu erreichen. Verfluchte Technik.

„Bist du da? Greg?"

Da sein Stock aus bekannten Gründen unerreichbar ist, hinkt er das kurze Stück bis zum Sofa und stützt sich an der Lehne ab, während er es umrundet und schließlich vor dem Laptop Platz nimmt.

„Silja?"

„Da bist du ja. Hast du vergessen den Rechner auszuschalten?"

„Offensichtlich. Ich hatte versucht dich anzurufen. Ähm... Gestern morgen."

„Es klingelte wie wild, als ich den Computer angeschaltet hatte, aber als ich den Anruf annahm, war niemand da. Ich hab die Verbindung einfach offen gelassen, nur für den Fall. Aber du warst ja ewig nicht da!"

„War beschäftigt."

„Beschäftigt, aha. Warst du verreist? Und wer ist der _Arsch_?" Aus ihrem Mund klingt das Wort viel zu harmlos, findet House. Er schält sich aus der Lederjacke und nimmt zwei Vicodin. Eine Sekunde überlegt er, ob er Silja zum Teufel schicken oder ihr alles erzählen soll. Schließlich sieht er ein, dass er sich endlich Luft machen muss. Und bevor er hier noch mehr Möbel demoliert ...

„_Arsch_ reicht bei weitem nicht. Er ist, er ist ..." House überlegt nicht lange, bevor er eine Tirade an Schimpfwörtern, die meisten von ihnen absolut nicht jugendfrei, vom Stapel lässt. Silja hat einen Großteil davon noch nie gehört, und sie versteht kaum die Hälfte davon. Dass es keine Komplimente sind, die er da von sich gibt, ist allerdings offenkundig. Irgendwann gehen doch selbst House die Flüche aus, er lehnt sich vor und stützt den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Ui ... Wer ist der Kerl, und wieso soll er Taubenscheiße von der Straße lutschen – wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe?"

„Das ist nicht ganz der Ausdruck, aber die Vorstellung gefällt mir."

„Erzähl!"

House überlegt.

„Es hat in der Klinik angefangen. Der Arsch fing an zu nerven, da hatte ich noch gar nicht die Tür hinter mir zugemacht."

„Also ist der Arsch ein Patient."

„Er war ein Sprechstundenpatient, ja. Sein erster Kommentar war ‚Ich hab zwei Stunden draußen gewartet'."

„Draußen?"

„Er meinte das Wartezimmer. Gut beheizt, bequeme Stühle, Zeitschriften ohne Ende. Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen. Jedenfalls fing er an zu quaken, noch ehe ich richtig da war. Als nächstes war er mit seiner Diagnose nicht einverstanden und offensichtlich der Meinung, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, einen wundgescheuerten Penis von einem infizierten Penis zu unterscheiden. Ich war vielleicht nicht besonders nett zu ihm – aber schließlich ist er ein Arsch! Er redete allen möglichen Stuss so nach dem Motto _ich_ könnte mich wie ein Arsch benehmen und würde damit durchkommen wegen des Stocks."

„Wegen des Stocks?"

„Ja, der Gehstock."

„Oh, ach so. Das hat er wirklich gesagt?"

„Wirklich. Hab ihm seine Salbe aufgeschrieben und wollte nur noch weg von dem Idioten. Ihm hat das offensichtlich nicht gepasst und hat mir den Stock weggekickt. Wenn ich nicht schon fast an der Tür gewesen wäre, und mich auffangen konnte, wäre ich platt auf die Schnauze geflogen." House erinnert sich noch genau an das Gefühl, als die Stütze des Stocks von einer Sekunde zur nächsten verschwand und sein rechtes Bein, das sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen kann, unter ihm nachgab. Der stechende Schmerz, der ihm einen Moment die Luft nahm, wurde allerdings noch übertroffen von dem Gefühl vollkommener Verblüffung. Es war im ersten Moment dasselbe Gefühl wie nach dem Sturz, den Wilson mit dem Ansägen seines Stocks verursacht hatte. Einen Krüppel derartig zu behandeln, ist ganz einfach ... Tabu!

„Was für ein _Arsch_!" Silja ist offensichtlich derselben Meinung, und House bemerkt zufrieden, dass das Wort inzwischen selbst aus ihrem Mund anfängt wütend zu klingen.

„Und dann?"

„Dann hab ich ihm gegeben was er wollte – einen Abstrich – und dann noch getan, was _ich_ wollte – ihm ein dickes Fieberthermometer in den fetten Arsch geschoben."

„Misst man Fieber bei euch im Hintern?"

„Nur bei Ärschen."

„Also war das wirklich nur ..."

„Ja, reinstes Privatvergnügen meinerseits. Draußen hab ich die Abstrichprobe dann rein zufällig in den Müll geworfen und auf unerklärliche Weise vergessen, dass ich einen Patienten mit Fieberthermometer im Arsch im Sprechzimmer stehen hatte."

Silja lacht: „Du bist echt unglaublich. Geschieht dem Kerl recht."

„Cuddy fand das irgendwie nicht."

„Klar, dass er sich beschwert hat. Wer so mit Leuten umgeht, hat sicher keine Hemmungen, sich ganz oben zu beschweren. Was sagt Cuddy?"

„Sie hat von mir verlangt, dass ich mich entschuldige."

„Hm... war fast zu erwarten, oder? Hast du ihr erzählt, was er getan hat?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Natürlich nicht? Wieso natürlich nicht?"

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was er getan hat."

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst."

„Cuddy braucht davon nichts zu wissen."

„Wieso nicht? Es scheint ja fast so, als wenn es dir _peinlich_ ist, was er getan hat."

„_Natürlich_ ist es mir peinlich! Ein winziger Kick gegen den Stock, Hände in den Hosentaschen, Nikotinkaugummi kauend, ohne jede Anstrengung, total nebenbei – und es haut mich vollkommen um!"

„Was für ein Arsch.", murmelt Silja bitter. „Und? Hast du dich entschuldigt?"

„Natürlich nicht. Der Kerl kam gestern wieder, jammerte Cuddy die Ohren voll. Cuddy hat mich in ihr Büro gelockt, und da stand er, der Arsch. Sagte, er würde am liebsten die Scheiße aus mir herausprügeln und solche Scherze. Da sollte ich mich _entschuldigen_? Im Leben nicht! Ich hab ihn stehen lassen und bin weg. Schließlich hat man andere Dinge zu tun."

„Das hat er sich gefallen lassen? Ist er wieder zu Cuddy?"

„Nein. Weder noch."

„Er ist nicht zu Cuddy, aber er hat es sich auch nicht gefallen lassen. Was hat er getan?"

House bekommt wieder Lust, etwas zu treten, etwas kaputt zu machen. Es dauert einen Moment, aber dann erzählt er Silja, was Detective Michael Tritter, der Arsch, getan hat.

Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause, und er wollte _dringend_ nach Hause. Sein Bein machte ihm zu schaffen nach ein paar Stunden zuviel auf den Füßen. Aber er war einigermaßen zufrieden, obwohl er nach zwei Wetten mit Foreman zunächst zwar 100 Dollar gewonnen, dann aber 200 Dollar verloren hatte, denn der Fall war gelöst, und die beiden Patienten würden bald entlassen werden.

Seinen Rucksack hatte er im Büro gelassen als er nach den ersten paar Schritten gemerkt hatte, dass es zu unangenehm war. Jedes Stück extra Gewicht ist deutlich zu merken. Er hatte kurz überlegt, ob er Wilson bitten sollte, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, aber der war in einer Besprechung, und er wollte nicht warten. Die zwei Feierabend-Vicodin begannen nach den ersten Kilometern auf dem Motorrad zu wirken, und er genoss die Erleichterung, die ihm das verschaffte. Als er hinter sich die Polizeisirene hörte, verzog er das Gesicht. Er war zu schnell gewesen, klar. Diese Strecke verlockte zum Schnellfahren, denn nachts war hier absolut nichts los. Es war wahrhaftig riesiges Pech, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt einer Streife über den Weg fahren musste. Dass es kein Pech war, sondern eine wohl platzierte Falle, wurde ihm in der Sekunde klar, als er erkannte, dass der betreffende Polizist niemand anders war als Michael Tritter, live und in Farbe.

---

„Sie sind 40 gefahren – in einer 25-Meilen-Zone."

„Geben Sie's zu – es geht gar nicht ums Rasen, sondern darum, dass ich Latino bin.", beschwerte sich House ironisch.

Tritter ließ sich nicht beirren: „Führerschein, Fahrzeugpapiere, Versicherungsnachweis."

Lag alles warm und trocken im Rucksack auf dem Schreibtisch im Büro. House zuckte die Schultern. „Tut mir leid. Coole Jacke. Hat nur Taschen für _wichtige_ Dinge."

„Bedauerlich."

„Ein 50-Dollar-Strafzettel. Ist das Ihre Art, mich zu vermöbeln oder bloß der Preis dafür, etwas in Sie rein zu stecken?"

„Sie haben eine Tablette geschluckt, während Sie einen Patienten untersucht haben. Das ist ernsthaftes abhängiges Verhalten. Ich möchte wetten, dass Sie Drogen dabei haben."

In diesem Moment wusste House, dass Tritter auf mehr aus war, als ihm einen Strafzettel zu verpassen. „Keine Schlangenlinien. Ich bin nicht betrunken. Sie haben keine Veranlassung ..."

„Erweiterte Pupillen, anscheinend zurückzuführen auf Drogenkonsum. Würden Sie sich bitte umdrehen und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränken?"

„Funktioniert diese höfliche Scheiße eigentlich bei irgendjemandem?"

Mit einem beherzten Griff an seinen linken Arm drehte der Detective House um und fixierte seine Hände hinter dem Kopf. Die überraschende Kehre brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, doch da Tritter ihn fest im Griff hatte, blieb es bei einem kurzen Stolperer.

„Die meisten Leute verstehen, dass es nur eine Antwort darauf gibt.", erklärte Tritter und begann ihn von oben bis unten abzutasten. An der linken Jackentasche angekommen, fand er ein paar lose Vicodintabletten.

„Haben Sie ein Rezept?"

„Ich bin ein Krüppel, der in einem Krankenhaus arbeitet. Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich ein gültiges Rezept habe?"

„Ein arrogantes Arschloch wie Sie? Ich wette, das war Ihnen egal. Sie sind festgenommen wegen Drogenbesitzes.", er begann ihm Handschellen anzulegen, und House wurde übel. Das hier war kein Scherz. Der Kerl war allen Ernstes dabei, ihn festzunehmen. So etwas passierte im Kino oder in schlechten Romanen, aber das hier war die Realität! Er verstand nichts von dem, was der Detective ihm über seine Rechte erzählte und sah ein, dass er sich in einer Art Schockzustand befand. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, und er bemerkte, dass sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug.

„So, hier geht's lang.", sagte Tritter, griff nach seinem rechten Ellbogen und deutete hinüber zum Streifenwagen.

„Ich brauch meinen Stock.", sagte House und nickte in Richtung Motorrad, das am Straßenrand geparkt war.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde beides abholen lassen."

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich brauche ihn zum _Gehen_. Es ist ein _Geh_stock, verstehen Sie?"

„Es sind kaum 10 Meter bis zum Wagen. Ich bin _sicher_, dass Sie das schaffen, Dr. House."

Klar. Hatte Tritter nicht sogar zugegeben, dass er darauf aus war, ihn zu erniedrigen. Dies war seine große Stunde. Mit den Händen auf dem Rücken gefesselt war es ihm fast unmöglich, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Tritters Gesichtsausdruck blieb unbewegt. „Los jetzt.", befahl er, und House machte sich auf den Weg. Es waren wirklich kaum 10 Meter, und die Feierabend-Vicodin wirkte relativ gut.

„Geht doch.", sagte Tritter und beobachtete zufrieden, wie House langsam, mühevoll und offensichtlich unter Schmerzen neben ihm her zum Streifenwagen hinkte. Tritter öffnete die Tür auf der rechten hinteren Seite und ließ House einsteigen. House saß im Wagen, doch sein rechtes Bein war noch draußen. Er hätte die Unterstützung seiner Hand gebraucht, um es hinaufzuziehen, doch die waren noch immer hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt.

„Kommen Sie. Rein da.", beschwerte sich Tritter genervt, und House blieb schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem linken Fuß das rechte Knie einzuhaken und so in den Wagen zu ziehen. Diese artistische Übung brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, und er fiel mit dem Oberkörper nach links. Tritter wartete geduldig, bis er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und schloss dann die Tür. House sah zurück auf sein Motorrad und hoffte inständig, dass sein Helm, der über der rechten Lenkerstange hing, und sein Stock, der in der Halterung klemmte, noch da wären, wenn jemand von der Polizei kam, um es abzuholen.

Der Weg zum Polizeirevier dauerte kaum fünf Minuten. Statt vor dem Vordereingang zu halten, fuhr Tritter nach hinten auf den Parkplatz und hielt schließlich auf einem Platz gute 70 Meter vom Hintereingang entfernt. House' Augen weiteten sich. Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst.

„Falls Sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben sollten,", sagte House, als Tritter ihm die Tür öffnete, „ich bin ein _Krüppel_! Ich kann nicht _gehen_. Fahren Sie näher ran."

„Eben ging es doch ganz hervorragend." Der Detective klang freundlich und unberührt. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie es schaffen können."

House merkte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Das hier war es, was Tritter tatsächlich wollte. Er wollte ihn erniedrigen. Und er war im Moment eindeutig am längeren Hebel. Immerhin griff ihm Tritter diesmal beim Aussteigen unter die Arme. House maß die Strecke zum Hintereingang mit dem Blick. Natürlich war er hin und wieder ohne Stock unterwegs. Meistens in der Wohnung oder im Büro, wo immer höchstens zwei Schritte nötig waren, um irgendwo hinzugelangen, wo er sich abstützen konnte – an Möbeln, Wänden, Türen oder ähnlichem. Hier war weit und breit nichts, und selbst wenn – seine Hände waren hinter dem Rücken mit Handschellen gefesselt. Ohne Stock hatte er nie versucht, Distanzen wie diese zu überwinden. Wozu auch? Es tat weh!

„Kommen Sie. Auf geht's.", befahl Tritter, und House machte sich auf den Weg. Die ersten zehn Meter waren okay. Beschwerlich, schmerzhaft, erniedrigend, aber okay. Doch dann wurde es schwieriger. Sein linkes Bein begann vor Anstrengung zu zittern, das rechte gab unter ihm nach, kaum dass er den Fuß auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, und es wurde von Schritt zu Schritt schwieriger, das rechte Bein nach vorn zu bringen. Nach zwanzig Metern blieb er stehen. „Ich brauch meinen _Stock_!"

„Ist wohl kaum möglich.", sagte Tritter grinsend.

„Dann machen Sie mir wenigstens die Hände los. Ich kann so nicht weiter!"

„Wir können hier schlecht die Nacht auf dem Parkplatz verbringen, Dr. House. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen noch ein Stückchen."

House atmete tief durch und bereitete sich auf die nächsten Schritte vor. Ein Krampf im rechten Oberschenkel war vorprogrammiert, und erschöpft wie er war mit beiden Händen gefesselt würde ihn das aus der Bahn werfen. Er würde sich nicht auf den Beinen halten können, und vor Tritter zu Boden zu gehen, war eine unerträgliche Vorstellung.

„Mike! Was bringst _du_ an?" Eine junge Polizistin in Uniform war aus dem Hintereingang gekommen und kam auf sie zu. House sah zu Boden und blieb wieder stehen.

„Fahren unter Drogeneinfluss. Verdacht auf unberechtigten Drogenbesitz."

„Was fehlt ihm?"

„Simulant, nehme ich an."

„Kaputtes Bein. Ist wohl offensichtlich!", sagte House. „Ich brauche meinen Stock."

„Tut mir leid. Den haben wir wohl in der Aufregung vergessen.", sagte Tritter scheinheilig, und die Polizistin warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Wieso bist du nicht zum Eingang gefahren, Michael?"

„Sehr gute Frage.", mischte sich House wieder ein. „Entschuldigung, wenn ich störe, aber ich _kann_ nicht mehr."

„Komm schon, Mike, mach ihm die Hände los."

„Wir können nicht ..."

„Hallo? Siehst du nicht, dass er hier gleich aus den Schuhen kippt? Wenn du das verantworten willst, bitte!"

Tritter zögerte nur kurz und öffnete dann die Handschellen.

„Bleib hier, damit er unterwegs nicht versucht mich umzubringen.", sagte die Polizistin mit eindeutigem Unterton und wandte sich House zu. „Kommen Sie, stützen Sie sich auf mich."

House sah sie abschätzend an. Sie war groß, sicher 1,75 und kräftig gebaut. „Kommen Sie!", forderte sie ihn erneut auf, und House wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er legte den rechten Arm um ihre Schultern und setzte seinen beschwerlichen Weg fort. Seine lebendige Stütze fing bald an zu keuchen, doch sie bestand darauf, ihn weiter zu begleiten, während Tritter ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen blieb.

Der Krampf begann erst im Gebäude, als man seine Personalien aufnahm. Die Polizistin, die ihm auf dem Weg geholfen hatte, brachte ihm eilig einen Stuhl, als sie bemerkte, dass er kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. Der Krampf war heftig und nahm ihm den Atem, was kein Wunder war nach der Tortur auf dem Parkplatz. Er hätte keine Sekunde länger stehen bleiben können.

Als er sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er wieder aufrecht stehen konnte, durfte er ein Telefonat machen. Er rief Wilson auf dem Handy an.

„Was gibt's? Von wo rufst du an?", fragte er erstaunt, da er die Nummer im Display nicht wieder erkannte.

„Aus dem Knast."

„Okay, soll ich einen Kuchen mit eingebackener Feile vorbeibringen?"

„Im Ernst."

„House! Hör auf."

„Hör zu. Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ich bin auf der Hauptstation von Princeton Plainsboro, und ich brauche 15.000,00 Dollar."

Wilson hatte es wahrhaftig die Sprache verschlagen.

„Wie ... Was ... Was hast du _getan_?"

„Wilson, ich kann im Moment nichts groß erklären, sieh bloß zu, dass du so schnell wie möglich mit der Kohle hier ankommst und mich rausholst. – Und bring Vicodin mit."

Alle möglichen Szenarien tauchten in Wilsons Vorstellung auf. House in irgendeiner Schlägerei war die am ehesten anzunehmende.

Nach dem kurzen Telefonat begleitete man House zu einer großen, leeren Zelle – nicht ohne ihm vorher Schuhe, Jacke und Gürtel abzunehmen – und ließ ihn allein. Die Zelle sah aus wie ein Hundezwinger. Eine Wand bestand aus Maschendrahtzaun, durch den man auf den Flur sehen konnte, die anderen aus kahlem Beton. In einer Ecke stand eine Holzbank. Der Schlüssel wurde im Schloss umgedreht, und dann war er allein. Er ließ sich auf die Bank sinken und hob das rechte Bein hinauf. Es war alles andere als bequem, aber es war besser als nichts. Immerhin war es relativ warm. Schließlich saß er hier nur in T-Shirt, Jeans und Socken. Sein Kopf war vollkommen leer. Als er zum zweiten Mal auf die Wanduhr auf dem Gang gesehen hatte, waren fast anderthalb Stunden vergangen, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, einen einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken gedacht zu haben. Ein heftiges Ziehen im rechten Oberschenkel verlangte nach einer Vicodin, doch die hatte man ihm selbstverständlich abgenommen. Hoffentlich kam Wilson bald, und hoffentlich vergaß er die Tabletten nicht. 15.000,00 Dollar, die waren doch nicht ganz dicht! Wieso hatte er bloß den Rucksack im Büro gelassen? Darin waren Papiere und außerdem mit Sicherheit irgendein gültiges Rezept für Vicodin von Wilson ausgefüllt. Er veränderte seine Position auf der Bank etwas als er merkte, dass sich ein weiterer Krampf ankündigte. Dies konnte eine lange Nacht werden, wenn Wilson nicht bald auftauchte.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, war es früh am Morgen. House war tatsächlich einige Minuten eingenickt, wie er dort an der Wand lehnte. Doch es kam niemand, um ihn zu erlösen, sondern stattdessen brachte man ihm den ungewaschensten Zellengenossen, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte, herein. Der Kerl stank 100 Meter gegen den Wind nach altem Schweiß, Dreck, Zigarettenrauch und vor allen Dingen Alkohol, dass einem schon nach wenigen Sekunden übel werden konnte. Der Typ war offensichtlich sturzbetrunken und war irgendwo von der Polizei von der Straße gepflückt worden, um in der Zelle auszunüchtern. Sobald die Zellentür wieder verschlossen worden war, torkelte der verdreckte Kerl auf ihn zu, und House konnte gerade in letzter Sekunde sein Bein zurückziehen, bevor er sich genau an die Stelle setzte, wo er es ausgestreckt gehabt hatte. House rümpfte die Nase. Nicht, dass er selber gerade nach Frühlingswiesen duftete in seinem verschwitzten T-Shirt, aber dieser Dreckskerl war wirklich unglaublich ekelhaft. Schon nach kurzer Zeit sah House ein, dass er sich wohl übergeben würde, wenn er weiter neben dieser Kreatur sitzen musste, doch da es sich um die einzige Sitzgelegenheit handelte und der Typ nicht ansprechbar war in seinem Delirium, war die einzige Alternative der Zementfußboden. Nicht sehr verlockend. Aber schließlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er stand auf und hinkte, sich an der Wand abstützend, hinüber in die am weitesten vom Stinktier entfernte Ecke, wo er sich langsam auf den Boden hinunter ließ. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass die Zelle durch Fußbodenheizung geheizt wurde. Er schob sich über den Boden, bis er eine Stelle gefunden hatte, unter der eines der Heizrohre verlief, und platzierte sein schlimmes Bein genau darüber, was der unbequeme Position auf dem Boden ein wenig die Schärfe nahm. Wäre der Boden kalt gewesen, wäre er kaum ohne Hilfe wieder auf die Beine gekommen.

Immer wieder döste er kurz weg, wurde aber ständig vom Schnarchen der stinkenden Schnapsnase geweckt, der sich auf der Bank lang ausgestreckt hatte. Später fing der schräge Vogel dann an zu singen, und House wunderte sich darüber, dass der Alkoholpegel so gar nicht zu sinken schien. Sicher waren noch andere Drogen außer Alkohol im Spiel. Als der Zeiger der Uhr hinter dem Maschendrahtzaun auf kurz vor 11 Uhr stand, hatte er keine Geduld mehr, stützte sich auf dem Boden ab und kam mit einem viel trainierten Hüpfer auf dem linken Bein zu stehen. Mit einer Hand an der rutschenden Hose und der anderen am schmerzenden rechten Oberschenkel hinkte er hinüber zum Zaun und rief nach Tritter, der tatsächlich ankam, und ihm cool – mit Kaffeebecher in der Hand und Nikotinkaugummi im Anschlag – eröffnete, dass er ihn wirklich endlich rauslassen würde. Wilson hatte die 15.000,00 Dollar gebracht, und House bekam seine Schuhe, seinen Gürtel, seine Lederjacke und endlich auch seinen Stock zurück.

---

„Meine Güte. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Silja war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, als House mit seiner Geschichte fertig war. „Das ist klarer Amtsmissbrauch! Kann man da denn nichts tun?"

„Was soll man tun?"

„Ich ... hab keine Ahnung. Und Wilson hat die Kaution bezahlt?"

„Ja. Er hat mich abgeholt, und es ging zurück ins Krankenhaus. Ich war schließlich spät dran. Hab dann dort geduscht und mich umgezogen."

„Cuddy weiß von nichts?"

„Wusste. Ich hab ihr wahrhaftig nichts erzählt. Aber Tritter scheint noch immer nicht genug zu haben. Er will mich unbedingt vor Gericht bringen, und Cuddy informiert hat er auch."

„Aber was kann er dir denn vorwerfen?"

„Er wirft mir Drogenmissbrauch vor."

„Das ist Medizin! Du brauchst die Tabletten!"

„Er ist da anderer Meinung."

„Vielleicht sollte er einen _Arzt_ fragen?"

„Mein Reden!"

„Was sagt Cuddy?"

„Sie sagt, ich soll mit einem Anwalt sprechen."

„Ist vielleicht die beste Lösung."

„Ich hab nichts _falsch_ gemacht!"

„Natürlich nicht! Aber um das zu beweisen, brauchst du ja vielleicht doch einen Anwalt?"

„Das ist genau das, was Tritter will. Er will, dass ich mir einen Kopf mache. Er will, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, dass mir die Knie schlottern vor Angst. – Das wird er nicht schaffen."

„Ich finde, er ist schon viel zu weit gegangen."

„Könnte es nicht besser formulieren."

„Wie hast du überhaupt alles überstanden? Ich meine körperlich. So eine Nacht auf dem Betonfußboden kann nicht gerade angenehm gewesen sein."

„Ich hab's überlebt. Ein paar mehr Vicodin als sonst."

„Was glaubst du, wie es weitergeht?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass Tritter irgendwann genug hat?"

„Ich hoffe es, aber ich glaube nicht."


	9. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und Mails – und natürlich fürs lange Warten! Habe es geschafft, in den letzten zwei Monaten drei Urlaubsreisen und zwei Geschäftsreisen unterzubringen und kam entsprechend kaum zum Schreiben. Jetzt geht's aber ein Stückchen weiter, und ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte weiterhin gefällt!_

---

„Lange nichts von dir gehört." Silja klingt erfreut über seinen Anruf.

„Viel zu tun.", sagt House, hebt sein rechtes Bein auf die Couch und lehnt sich bequem an die Armlehne.

„Ziemlich fies von dir. – Ich bin neugierig!"

„Neugierig? Worauf?"

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, was ich meine. Ist dieser Tritter noch mal aufgetaucht?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

„Und?"

„Er hat meine Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt."

„Er hat _was_?"

„Du hast dich nicht verhört. Er war auf der Suche nach Drogen."

„Er hat deine Wohnung durchsucht? Wie die Wohnung eines Kriminellen?"

„In seinen Augen bin ich einer."

„Er hat ja wohl nichts gefunden, oder?"

„Na ja..."

„Er hat doch sicher nur Vicodin gefunden oder? Du bist ja nicht blöd."

House antwortet nicht, und Siljas Stimme klingt jetzt doch zweifelnd. „Oder ... etwa ... _doch_?"

„Das Morphium hatte ich ja schon entsorgt."

„Also wirklich nur Vicodin."

„Ziemlich viel Vicodin."

„Viel? Wie viel?"

„_Zu_ viel."

„Ach je. Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt fühlt er allen im Krankenhaus auf den Zahn. Wilson hatte er natürlich am Wickel wegen der Verschreibungen."

„Kann man das irgendwie rausfinden? Ich meine, dass du dir gelegentlich seinen Rezeptblock unter den Nagel gerissen hast?"

„Die Verschreibungen werden in der Apotheke archiviert. Er hat Wilson natürlich die Hölle heiß gemacht. Und der kam dann wiederum bei mir an und war stinksauer."

„Verständlich. Du hast ihm den Block geklaut. Hat er was gesagt?"

„Er sagt, er hat Tritter irgendeine Geschichte erzählt. Hat ihm gesagt, _er_ sei es gewesen, der alle Rezepte ausgestellt hat."

„Sind denn da keine Unterschriften auf dem Block?"

„Doch, klar. Er hat ihm irgendwie versucht weiszumachen, dass er gern mal einen anderen Handschriftenstil zwischendurch ausprobiert."

„Wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

„Tritter hat dann der Reihe nach alle meine Mitarbeiter gegrillt. Wollte von ihnen wissen, wie viele Tabletten ich täglich nehme."

„Und? Haben sie dich reingeritten?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Sie haben mir alle unabhängig voneinander davon erzählt, dass Tritter mit ihnen gesprochen hat. Also nehme ich an, dass alle wirklich den Mund gehalten haben. Allerdings fährt Tritter jetzt auch anderen gegenüber ziemlich heftige Kaliber auf. Hat Wilsons Konto gesperrt. Und sein Auto abschleppen lassen."

„Der Kerl ist doch ein Psychopath! Was hat er denn _noch_ vor?"

„Allem Anschein nach will er beweisen, dass ich ein unzurechnungsfähiger Drogenabhängiger bin, den man unmöglich auf Patienten loslassen kann. Seine Wunschvorstellung ist wohl der Entzug meiner Arztlizenz."

„Hat der keine Hobbys oder so? Wie erklärt er denn die ganze Situation seinem Chef bei der Polizei?"

„Ich hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Offensichtlich gibt es hier in der Gegend zu wenig wirkliche Verbrecher. Da musste er sich ausgerechnet mich aussuchen."

„Was willst du unternehmen?"

„Nichts."

„_Nichts_?!"

„Was soll ich unternehmen. Ich hab nichts falsch gemacht."

„Na ja, die vielen Tabletten ..."

„Es ist Medizin. Medizin, die ich brauche. Ich bin kein _Junkie_ oder so!"

„Behaupte ich ja gar nicht. Aber wenn er so furchtbar viele Tabletten gefunden hat, könnte er das vielleicht im Ernst denken. Sieht dann vielleicht nicht so gut aus für dich. Hast du noch mal darüber nachgedacht, dir einen Anwalt zu nehmen?"

„Hab tatsächlich kurz überlegt, ob ich vielleicht Stacy anrufen sollte. Nur um mal kurz zu hören, wie meine Situation eigentlich aussieht. Aber das ist wohl eine ziemlich idiotische Idee."

„Es gibt in Amerika sicherlich noch drei oder vier _andere_ Anwälte, oder?"

„Gerüchteweise ja."

„Zumindest beraten lassen könntest du dich ja erst mal."

„Ich gönn Tritter auf keinen Fall das Vergnügen."

„Du glaubst also, das Problem zu ignorieren, ist die beste Lösung?"

„Jepp. Wilson und Cuddy haben ihm beide bestätigt, dass ich Schmerzpatient bin und die Tabletten brauche. Die Kids haben ihm eine hoffentlich plausible Anzahl Tabletten genannt. Ich kann jetzt eigentlich nicht viel mehr tun als abzuwarten."

„Aber es geht dir ziemlich an die Nieren, stimmt's? Gib's zu."

„Er hat mich bis auf die Knochen gedemütigt. Die Verhaftung. Die Sache auf dem Parkplatz. Er war in meiner _Wohnung_. Dieses Arschloch!"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass das ..."

„Ich hab drei Tage gebraucht, um aufzuräumen."

„Hab gar nicht gewusst, dass die USA so ein Polizeistaat ist. So etwas passt mehr in alte Ostblockstaaten, oder?"

„Ein wirkliches Problem im Moment sind die Tabletten."

„Das Vicodin? Wenn Cuddy und Wilson beide bestätigt haben, dass du sie brauchst, dann... "

„Das ist es gar nicht – Wilson darf keine Medikamente mehr verschreiben."

„Wieso nicht? Wer sagt das?"

„Tritter. Hat ihm die Lizenz dafür entzogen."

„Wie kann der denn ...? _Darf_ man so was?"

„Anscheinend."

„Ist Wilson nicht stinksauer? Wie kann man als Arzt arbeiten, wenn man keine Medikamente verschreiben darf?"

„Er leiht sich einen meiner Mitarbeiter aus, wenn er etwas verschreiben muss. Alles halb so schlimm. Aber _ich_ bekomme nichts mehr von ihm!"

„Aber es kann doch _auch_ jemand anders verschreiben, oder? Wilson ist doch sicher nicht der einzige Arzt bei euch, der dir _Vicodin_ verschreiben kann?"

„Das nicht. Aber meine Vorräte sind alle – jetzt nach der Hausdurchsuchung. Und ich brauche _mehr_ Vicodin, als man mir offiziell verschreibt." Unbewusst massiert House seinen rechten Oberschenkel direkt unterhalb der großen Narbe, wo es im Moment zieht und schmerzt.

„Wieso brauchst du mehr, als man dir verschreibt? Das versteh ich nicht."

„Es ist ... Die Schmerzen sind wirklich schlimm."

„Aber dann muss man dir doch logischerweise zumindest _genug_ Vicodin verschreiben, oder mach ich da gerade irgendeinen massiven Denkfehler?"

„Die Definition von _genug_ variiert da in einigen Fällen. Es war im Übrigen wirklich nicht leicht, überhaupt jemanden zu finden, der mir Vicodin verschreibt. Ich hab die Kids gefragt, als klar war, dass von Wilson nichts mehr kommen konnte. Einer nach dem anderen hat den Schwanz eingeklemmt und ist weggelaufen. Zum Schluss blieb mir keine Wahl, und ich musste zu Cuddy."

„Und? Sie hat dir doch wohl Tabletten verschrieben, oder?"

„Hat sie. Allerdings zu wenig."

„Was tust du, wenn dir die Pillen ausgehen?"

„Dann muss ich sie anbetteln. Weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich damit Glück haben werde. Mittlerweile hält mich wohl jeder für einen Drogenabhängigen."

„Auch deine Kollegen? Ich meine, die kennen dich doch! Die wissen, was mit dir los ist."

„Trotzdem glauben sie, ich übertreibe."

„Kann das angehen? Wieso glauben sie das? – Ach klar! Du bist noch immer zu stolz zuzugeben, dass die Schmerzen schlimmer geworden sind."

„Ich hab so meine Erfahrungen mit ihnen. Sie würden mir sowieso nicht glauben."

„Aber dann hast du jetzt ein wirkliches Problem, Greg!"

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Kann man denn nicht ...?", Silja seufzte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie hatte keine Idee. „Und wie geht's dir im Moment?"

„Feierabendvicodin lässt gerade nach. Wäre Zeit für eine Abendvicodin, aber die brauch ich als Nachtvicodin. Ohne die übersteh ich die Nacht nicht."

„Hast du nirgendwo mehr irgendwelche Tabletten?"

„Meine allerletzten Reserven sind aufgebraucht." Er grinst kurz, als ihm Camerons Tabletten einfallen. Die hat er gegessen wie Bonbons, ohne dass sie ihm irgendwie Erleichterung verschafft hätten.

„Ich frage mich, wie lange das noch so weiter geht.", sagt Silja nach einer ganzen Weile.

---

„Ich kann so nicht arbeiten!" Es ist wieder mal mitten in der Nacht in Mitteleuropa, aber das ist House vollkommen egal. Er braucht jemanden, um sich abzureagieren. Silja wundert sich inzwischen kaum noch über nächtliche Anrufe.

„Was hat er jetzt wieder getan?"

„Er hat die Konten von Cameron, Foreman und Chase gesperrt. Anstatt sich auf unseren Fall zu konzentrieren, dachten sie alle nur noch daran, möglichst bald wieder Zugriff auf ihre Kohle zu haben. Als die Konten dann später wieder freigegeben waren, fingen sie an, sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen, mich Tritter gegenüber verraten zu haben. Keiner macht mehr seinen _Job_!" Ein beginnender Krampf nimmt ihm den Atem, und er beißt sich auf die Lippen.

Silja weiß nicht, was sie dazu sagen soll, doch House braucht offensichtlich keinen Kommentar, sondern nur jemanden, bei dem er sich einmal wieder so richtig auskotzen kann.

Als der erste Minikrampf auf dem Rückzug ist, schimpft House weiter. „Cuddy ist inzwischen dazu übergegangen, mir die Tabletten nur noch in winzigen Dosen zu geben. Alle sechs Stunden 2 Pillen. Ein _Witz_! Ich dackel also den ganzen Tag hinter ihr her, um an meine Schmerzmittel zu kommen. Viel zu wenig Schmerzmittel! Ich kann kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Anstatt mich auf meinen Patienten zu konzentrieren, überlege ich, wann es Zeit für die nächste Tablette sein muss. Ich hab mich nicht mehr im Griff!" House beißt sich so hart in die Innenseite der Wange, dass es anfängt zu bluten. Der Schmerz übertönt für ein paar Sekunden den Schmerz im Bein, den in der Schulter und den an den Fingerknöcheln. „Ich verliere die Kontrolle!"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich bin ... Ich komm mit der Situation nicht klar. Das ist genau das, was Tritter will. Genau das, was ich vermeiden wollte, aber die Sache läuft total aus dem Ruder. Er arbeitet mit unfairen Mitteln." House nimmt einen Schluck Whisky, und die frische Wunde im Mund brennt angenehm. „Wilson redet nicht mehr mit mir. Er ist so sauer, dass ich schon seit Tagen denke, dass er mir am liebsten eine kleben würde, wenn er den Mut dazu hätte. Ich weiß, dass er Recht hat. Ich hab mich unmöglich ihm gegenüber benommen. Andererseits – was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Es ist _Tritters_ Schuld, nicht meine! Tritter ist hier das Arschloch. Zumindest das _größere_ Arschloch! Und jetzt macht er _mich_ zu einem Arschloch!"

Silja ist verwirrt. Sie begreift nicht besonders viel von seinen Schimpftiraden, denn er nimmt keinerlei Rücksicht darauf, dass Englisch nicht ihre Muttersprache ist und rattert, ohne groß zu überlegen, seine Gedanken herunter.

„Die Schmerzen sind schlimm, und zu den verstärkten Schmerzen bekomme ich langsam Entzugserscheinungen. Mir ist ständig schlecht und schwindlig und ich kann nicht in Ruhe nachdenken. Das ist etwas anderes als der freiwillige Entzug bei der Wette. Das war meine Entscheidung. Diesmal ist es Cuddys. Oder Tritters. Eigentlich ist es ja Tritters!"

Freiwilliger Entzug? Davon hat er ihr noch nichts erzählt. Silja wird ihn danach fragen. Ein anderes Mal – wenn er sie vielleicht mal wieder zu Wort kommen lässt. Es ist eine Weile still am anderen Ende, doch Silja hat trotzdem das Gefühl, dass sie ihn unterbrechen würde, wenn sie jetzt etwas sagte. Man kann seine Gedanken fast hören, denkt sie und zieht die Decke unters Kinn. Es ist kalt im Schlafzimmer.

„Ich war unglaublich gemein zu ihr.", sagt er und klingt dabei so niedergeschlagen, dass Silja einen Moment die Luft anhält. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat. Ich war so sauer! Kein Mensch hat mehr seinen Job getan. Ich konnte nicht, und die anderen konnten, haben's aber trotzdem nicht getan!" Wieder ein Schluck Whisky.

Es ist über eine Minute lang still, und schließlich fragt Silja doch nach: „Zu wem warst du gemein? Zur Patientin?"

„Zu Cuddy."

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie als Mutter furchtbar wäre, und dass es daher gut war, dass die Fruchtbarkeitstherapie bei ihr erfolglos war und sie nicht schwanger geworden ist."

„Das hast du _gesagt_?!"

„Ich ... hab es nicht so _gemeint_. Okay, in der Situation _hab_ ich es so gemeint. Ich ... Sie hatte nicht auf mich gehört was die Behandlung der Patientin betrifft. Die Kleine wäre daraufhin fast gestorben. Ich war mir sicher, dass es eine Infektion sein musste. Breitband wäre der einzig richtige Weg gewesen. Aber Cuddy ... Metronidazol! Pfff! Außerdem gibt sie mir kaum genug Schmerztabletten, um mich einigermaßen auf den _Beinen_ zu halten, geschweige denn für einen klaren Kopf. Ich war so unglaublich sauer, da habe ich einfach ... die Kontrolle verloren."

„Aber du hast dich entschuldigt?"

„Nein. Ich bin vollkommen neben der Spur. Die Diagnose der Patientin hab ich total versiebt! Ich hätte amputiert. Ich hätte die Operation nicht gestoppt weil _mein Bein wehtut_! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Das wäre der Grund gewesen, weshalb eine Sechsjährige durch eine Operation zum Krüppel gemacht worden wäre! Weil ich nicht _funktioniert_ habe! Wenn Chase nicht gewesen wäre ...".

„Chase hat die Operation gestoppt?"

„Ja. Eigentlich wollte er, dass ich es tue. Aber ich ... Oh _Gott_!"

„Was?"

„Ich hab ihn geschlagen."

„Was hast du geschlagen?"

„Chase. Ich hab _Chase_ geschlagen."

„Du hast deinen _Mitarbeiter geschlagen_!?"

House sieht noch immer Chase' überraschten Blick vor sich, wie er nach dem beherzten Faustschlag vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er betrachtet seine geschwollenen Handknöchel, mit denen Chase' Unterkiefer Bekanntschaft gemacht hat. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Was kann nicht mehr lange dauern?"

„Bis jemand mich bei Tritter verpfeift. Sie wissen _alle_, dass ich die Rezepte gefälscht habe."

„Wer sollte das tun?"

„Erster Kandidat ist natürlich Chase. Im Moment könnte ich es ihm noch nicht mal mehr übel nehmen. Ich hab ihn geschlagen. Wenn es seinem Kiefer auch nur annähernd so geht wie meinen Fingerknöcheln, hat er sicher sogar Mordgedanken. Ich hab mich benommen wie ein Höhlenmensch in der Steinzeit. Chase hat schon bei weniger krassen Geschichten den Mund nicht halten können."

„Du könntest dich bei ihm entschuldigen."

„Kann man so etwas überhaupt entschuldigen? Ich war nicht ich selbst? Ich hatte mich nicht im Griff!"

„Sag ihm das! Vielleicht versteht er, dass ..."

„Du kennst Chase nicht. Wenn er sich vornimmt, jemanden zu verpfeifen, um seine eigene Haut zu retten, wird er es tun. Und ich bin sicher, dass Tritter davon weiß und ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht hat. Und sowieso – Chase ist zwar erster Kandidat aber bei weitem nicht der einzige."

„Wer noch?"

„Cuddy natürlich. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, das Krankenhaus zu beschützen. Es ist ihr Baby. Ihr Leben. Sie hat mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass ich außer Kontrolle bin. Und es geht nicht in ihren Kopf, dass es etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, dass ich _Schmerzen_ habe! Man hätte doch mit etwas mehr Intelligenz gerechnet, oder? Sie ist doch nicht _blöd_! Früher oder später wird sie etwas tun. Um das Krankenhaus vor einer Katastrophe zu bewahren. Aber vielleicht ... Vielleicht kommt Wilson ihr sogar zuvor."

„Weil er im Moment so sauer auf dich ist?"

„Ja, klar. Irgendwo gibt's auch bei Wilson Grenzen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo genau sie liegt – bisher war er noch nicht so weit. Aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, da bin ich mir sicher. Dann wäre da noch Cameron."

„Glaubst du ehrlich, sie würde dich verraten?"

„Sie ist diejenige, die ich am wenigsten einschätzen kann. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie mich sicherlich verpfiffen, um mir zu helfen."

„Wie soll ein Verrat dir helfen?"

„Sie würde sicher annehmen, dass man den Tablettenentzug beenden würde, wenn sie Tritter die Wahrheit erzählt. Dass ich darauf angewiesen bin. Inzwischen bin ich mir allerdings nicht so sicher. Sie ist womöglich die einzige, die wirklich _weiß_, wie es mir geht. Aber ich kann im Moment nicht sagen, ob es sie tatsächlich kümmert. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie ist ... schwieriger zu durchschauen als früher."

„Und dieser Foreman? Wird der nichts sagen?"

„Ich glaube, den stört die Sache am wenigsten. Er hat keine wirkliche Beziehung zum Krankenhaus – findet überall einen neuen Job, wenn er will. Und _ich_ bin ihm sowieso egal. Deswegen hab ich ihn schließlich eingestellt. Er ist ein klasse Arzt, hat aber trotzdem seinen eigenen Kopf. Kann im Team arbeiten, ist aufs Team aber nicht angewiesen. Genau solche Leute ..." Ein weiterer Minikrampf schneidet ihm das Wort ab.

Silja verzieht das Gesicht. Hier liegt sie auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks und kann nichts weiter tun, als ihm zuzuhören.


	10. Ohne Vicodin

„Hast du dich entschuldigt?"

„Pff..."

„Also nicht?" Silja klingt ein bisschen enttäuscht.

„Bei Chase... fast jedenfalls."

„Wie kann man sich _fast_ entschuldigen?"

„Ich hatte es mir eigentlich vorgenommen, aber die Dinge liefen nicht so, wie sie hätten laufen sollen, und dann war er auch nie allein, und ... Ich kann mich nicht bei jemandem entschuldigen, wenn noch 100 andere Leute im Raum sind, und ..."

Silja runzelte die Stirn. Greg klingt komisch. Vollkommen anders als sonst. Er atmet schwer, und beendet kaum einen Satz. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. „Bei Wilson und Cuddy also auch nicht?"

„Auch wenn ich es tatsächlich vorgehabt _hätte_, man hat mir ziemlich schnell den Wind aus den Segeln genommen."

„Erzähl!"

„Wilson hat mich zusammen mit dem Arsch in meinem Büro erwartet. In _meinem_ Büro! Und mir eröffnet, dass ..." Silja hört, dass er tief Luft holt. „... dass er ihm alles erzählt hat. Von den gefälschten Unterschriften."

Silja sitzt mit offenem Mund da. Sie hat so etwas in der Richtung geahnt, aber trotzdem irgendwie gehofft, dass es irgendwie gut gehen würde, dass es irgendeine Lösung für Gregs Problem gäbe. „Und? Was hat Tritter jetzt vor?"

„Er hat mir ein Ultimatum gestellt. Am 25. soll ich entweder einen Entzug beginnen oder ich gehe in den Knast."

„Usch, stackars dej.", seufzt Silja mitfühlend und kaum hörbar. Sie kann sich vorstellen, wie er sich fühlt. Sein bester... sein _einziger_ Freund hat ihn verraten. Im Grunde genommen kann sie diesen Wilson fast verstehen. Obwohl sie die Geschichte nur aus Gregs Sicht kennt, hätte es so nicht mehr lange weitergehen können. Wilson war ja die ganze Zeit direkt mit dabei – diese Aktion mit dem Verrat an Tritter wirkt wie ein Zug der Notbremse. Aber für Greg ist es natürlich furchtbar. Sein _bester_ Freund! Sie kann an seiner Stimme hören, wie verletzt er ist.

„Okay, die Entschuldigung gegenüber Wilson hat sich damit wohl zunächst erledigt. Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich halte durch."

„_Was_ hältst du durch?"

„Die kriegen mich nicht klein."

„Was meinst du? Du wirst doch wohl diesen Entzug machen, oder?"

„Meine Güte!"

Silja zuckt zusammen, als Greg ins Mikro brüllt. Irgendetwas bei ihm drüben hat laut geknallt. Es klang wie zerbrochenes Glas.

„Ich hab nichts _getan_! Ich _brauche_ die Tabletten! Ich bin kein _Junkie_, ich hab _Schmerzen_! _Kapiert_ das denn keiner!"

Silja hat Greg noch nie so wütend erlebt. Und jetzt klingt es so, als hätte er einen Krampf. Er keucht und antwortet eine Weile nicht auf ihre Nachfragen. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen. Als sich seine Atmung etwas beruhigt, erzählt er ihr davon, dass Cuddy ihn von seinem Fall abgezogen und ihm die Tabletten gestrichen hat.

„Sind die Schmerzen schlimm?"

„Ist die Erde rund? Sie bringen mich um! Ich kann kaum noch klar denken." Wieder bricht er ab und keucht. „Lass uns aufhören, okay?", sagt er schließlich.

„Greg?"

„Hmm?"

„Lass SMEV eingeschaltet, okay? Ich sitze hier an einer Übersetzung und bin da, wenn irgendwas sein sollte. Bitte schalte nicht ab, okay?"

Es bleibt still, und er scheint zu überlegen. Schließlich: „Okay."

Silja atmet erleichtert auf. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was eine offene Telefonverbindung nach Europa ihm in seiner Situation nützen könnte, doch sie hat das dringende Gefühl, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen sollte. Und selbst, wenn sie nicht körperlich anwesend sein kann, ist so trotzdem irgendwie jemand bei ihm. Sie dreht den Lautstärkeknopf ihres Lautsprechers ein bisschen höher und versucht, sich auf ihre Übersetzung zu konzentrieren, während sie gleichzeitig auf die Geräusche lauscht, die aus Gregs Wohnung in New Jersey bei ihr ankommen. Sie hört noch eine Weile sein Keuchen. Dann Luftanhalten und stärkeres Keuchen. Er ist aufgestanden. Langsame Schritte, die immer langsamer werden. Dann ein Geräusch, das sie nicht einordnen kann. Was ist das? Es ist sehr leise und kommt von weit weg. Als sie eine Weile später die Klospülung hört, weiß sie, was es war. Er hat sich ins Klo übergeben. Eine Ewigkeit bleibt es absolut still, bis sie wieder Schritte hört. Langsam und schwerfällig, leises Keuchen. ‚Die Übersetzung, Silja!', erinnert sie sich selbst. Der Text ist kurz und die Übersetzung in Form, die ihr am leichtesten fällt – vom Deutschen ins Schwedische. Trotzdem kann sie es nicht lassen, mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen und darauf zu lauschen, was auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks gerade vor sich geht. Eine ganze Weile schon war es still, bevor sie schließlich wieder seine schwerfälligen Schritte hört, die sich nähern. Greg bräuchte einen Freund, der ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben kann, der auch physisch anwesend ist. Hätte sie die Nummer von diesem Wilson, wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn tatsächlich anrufen. Egal, ob er Greg gerade den Hunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen hat oder nicht. Gregs Erzählungen nach ist er ein wirklicher Freund, der sich ... Es klopft! Wegen der erhöhten Lautstärke ist Silja fast vom Stuhl gefallen vor Schreck. Sie dreht etwas am Knopf und lauscht angestrengt. Hat sie mit reiner Gedankenkraft diesen Wilson zu Gregs Wohnung getrieben? Sie grinst kurz über ihre lächerliche Überlegung. Hoffentlich ist es Wilson! Es bleibt still bei Greg. Will er nicht öffnen? Was ist, wenn er die Tür nicht aufmacht? Soll sie etwas sagen? Ihn zur Tür schicken? Es klopft wieder, und erleichtert hört Silja, wie er aufsteht: Luftanhalten, Keuchen, die beschwerlichen Schritte, die sie vor Mitgefühl das Gesicht verziehen lassen. Und noch einmal klopft es.

„Wenn du kein Vicodin dabei hast, geh weg!", sagt Greg durch die geschlossene Tür.

„House, ich bin's.", ruft eine weibliche Stimme, und erleichtert hört Silja, wie Greg die Tür öffnet. So sehr sie sich anstrengt, kann sie nicht verstehen, was die beiden an der Tür reden. Sie sind zu leise und sprechen zu schnell. Irgendwas mit Tabletten und Eierpunsch? Jedenfalls setzt Wilson den weiblichen Gast nicht vor die Tür, obwohl sie offenbar keine Tabletten für ihn hat. Wahrscheinlich ist es Cuddy, überlegt Silja. Sie ist diejenige, die ihn bisher mit Vicodin versorgt hat.

„Wo ist Ihre Hausapotheke? Im Bad?" Die weibliche Stimme ist jetzt ganz nah am Mikrofon, und Silja dreht ihren Lautsprecher noch ein Stück leiser. Greg antwortet nicht, aber feste Schritte von Hackenschuhen entfernen sich zielstrebig. Kurz darauf kehrt die Frau zurück.

„House, aufs Sofa.", sagt sie mit weicher Stimme, und Silja laufen vor Erleichterung ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht. Es ist jemand bei ihm. Jemand hilft ihm.

„Kommen Sie. Lassen Sie mich..."

„Ohne Vicodin? Keine Chance."

„House! Lassen Sie es mich ansehen."

„Vielleicht wussten Sie es noch nicht, aber ich bin Arzt."

„Danke für die aufklärenden Worte. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber sie sehen nicht wirklich aus, als hätten Sie die Situation im Griff. Machen Sie das Tuch ab."

Welches Tuch?, überlegt Silja und runzelt die Stirn. Eine Weile ist es still, und sie hört eine Reihe von Geräuschen, die sie nicht einordnen kann. Greg atmet schwer. Man kann hören, dass er Schmerzen hat.

„Das in der braunen Flasche ist zum Desinfizieren. Das Etikett ist abgegangen.", erklärt Greg nach einer Weile. Dann ist es wieder still.

„Wilson lag falsch mit Lymphoma. Die Kleine verliert kein Gewicht, kein Nachtschweiß."

„Hat Cuddy Sie geschickt?"

Silja hebt erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Dann ist es doch nicht Cuddy, die bei ihm ist? Cameron vielleicht?

„Nein, sie traut mir nicht, dass ich Ihnen keine Tabletten mitbringe."

„Hat sie Recht?"

„House, die Schnitte sind gerade nebeneinander. Sie haben das mit Absicht gemacht."

Schnitte? Greg hat nichts von Schnitten erzählt. Ist er verletzt? Was _machen_ die beiden da?

„Schneiden setzt Endorphine frei. Endorphine lindern Schmerzen. Können Sie mir ein paar Tabletten besorgen?"

„Nein."

„Na, dann können Sie gehen."

„Keine konstitutionellen Symptome bedeutet, ..."

„Sobald die Kleine geheilt ist, steht Cuddy nicht mehr unter Druck nachzugeben."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass sie nachgeben wird?"

„Autoimmun passt besser als Krebs, aber Lupus geht an die Nieren, greift sie normalerweise als erstes an. Den Nieren geht's gut, oder?"

„Ja ... House, nehmen Sie das Angebot an. Sie überleben auch ohne Vicodin. Nachdem Sie angeschossen wurden, waren Sie monatelang drogenfrei."

„Ja, hatte wohl irgendwie was mit der Abwesenheit der Schmerzen zu tun. – Nein, lassen Sie das. Ich will Alkohol drüberkippen können, um mich abzulenken."

„Dann können Sie den Verband abreißen."

„War die Kleine in letzter Zeit krank?"

„Gelegentliche Ohrenentzündungen."

„Sehen Sie, Abigails Immunsystem ist wie ein schüchterner Typ in einer Kneipe. Die Ohrenentzündungen kommen rein, sie versuchen ihn zu überreden... – Ach zum Teufel mit der Metapher. Sie verstehen, was ich meine, ja?"

„Der Typ betrinkt sich und verwüstet die Kneipe. Eine der Autoimmunkrankheiten, die von einer kleineren Infektion ausgelöst werden."

„Berücksichtigen Sie ihr Alter, die ESR, die Anämie... Es ist juvenile idiopathische Arthritis. Geben Sie ihr Prednison, Methotrexat, Ciclosporin."

„House – mach dem ein Ende. Bitte!"

Gregs Besucherin geht, und Silja überlegt, ob sie etwas sagen soll. Greg ist noch immer ohne Schmerzmittel, aber die Besucherin (wirklich Cameron?) hat ihm einen Verband angelegt. Es ging um irgendwelche Schnitte. Er ist so verzweifelt, dass er angefangen hat, sich selbst zu verletzen, um von den Schmerzen im Bein abzulenken? Hier läuft doch irgendwas _total_ verkehrt! Silja ist mit Sicherheit keine Ärztin, aber sie hat das Gefühl, dass die Situation gefährlich ist. Was soll sie sagen?

Greg nimmt ihr die Entscheidung ab, als er die Leitung unterbricht.

---

Als sie ein paar Stunden später versucht, ihn zu erreichen, antwortet er nicht. Um diese Zeit, früh am Morgen in Deutschland, mitten in der Nacht in New Jersey, hat sie sonst meistens Glück. Er geht gewöhnlich gegen 23 Uhr ins Bett, schläft 2 oder in guten Nächten 3 Stunden am Stück und bekommt dann, kurz nach der Nacht-Vicodin manchmal Lust, einen Moment mit ihr zu telefonieren. Heute nicht. Sie tippt eine kurze Textnachricht, die er lesen kann, sobald er das Programm wieder öffnet:

_Habe versucht dich zu erreichen. Ich mach mir ziemliche Sorgen – auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nichts bringt und dass es dich nervt. Jetzt hab ich es noch nicht einmal geschafft, dir persönlich frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände wäre das wohl sowieso etwas unpassend gewesen._

_Ich fahre über Weihnachten zu meinen Großeltern und habe dort keinen Internetanschluss. Bitte ruf mich auf dem Handy an, wenn du reden willst. Tu es wirklich!_

Sie sucht nach ihrer Handynummer – sie sollte sie wirklich auswendig lernen – und schreibt sie dazu. Dann schaltet sie ihren Computer aus, zieht den Wintermantel über und macht sich mit ihrem kleinen Rollkoffer auf den Weg zum Hauptbahnhof.


	11. Weihnachten

Alles, woran er denken kann, sind die Schmerzen. Zwischen Knie und Hüfte stecken hunderte von rostigen Nägeln. Sein Bein wird von innen zerfressen. Wäre er ein Fuchs in der Falle, würde er jetzt sein Bein abnagen, um sich zu befreien. Er ist soweit, dass er keinen Ausweg mehr weiß. Ihm ist bewusst, wie tief er gesunken ist. In den letzten Tagen hat er auf die erbärmlichste Weise versucht, an Schmerzmittel zu kommen. Vor nichts ist er zurückgeschreckt. Als er sich schließlich die Tabletten eines toten Patienten von Wilson ergaunert hatte, hatte er jedes Maß verloren, hatte keinen Gedanken mehr gehabt daran, was er seinem Körper eigentlich antat mit dem Gift. Gemischt mit einer nicht unbedeutenden Menge Alkohol hatte das Zeug mit der Wirkung nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Während andere Heiligabend mit ihren Familien oder Freunden zusammen waren, gutes Essen genossen und feierten, lag er mit einer Überdosis Tabletten und einer beginnenden Alkoholvergiftung auf dem harten Holzfußboden seiner Wohnung neben seinem eigenen Erbrochenen.

Wilson war mitten in der Nacht vorbeigekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Dieser Verräter hatte ihm Stunden zuvor allen Ernstes angeboten, Heiligabend mit ihm zu verbringen, doch natürlich hatte House ihn links liegen lassen. Was für ein Idiot.

Dass Wilson dann nachts auf einmal in der Wohnung war, hatte House kaum mitbekommen. Er war noch halb weggetreten, als Wilson die leere Pillendose, in der die gestohlenen Tabletten gewesen waren, entdeckte und daraufhin die Wohnung verließ, ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern.

Ihm war es egal gewesen, dass Wilson ihn so dort liegen sah – zugedröhnt mit Tabletten und Alkohol. Und es war ihm egal gewesen, dass Wilson ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder verschwand.

Als sich der Nebel dann langsam um ihn lichtete, war es ihm nicht mehr egal. Ihm war klar geworden, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Obwohl er die letzten Tabletten ausgekotzt hatte, wirkten die übrigen von davor immerhin noch soweit, dass er sich ins Bad schleppen und eine Dusche nehmen konnte. Dann hatte er sich auf den Weg zur Polizei gemacht. „Nicht lange drüber nachdenken!", hatte er sich immer wieder gesagt. Das, was er vorhatte – den Deal anzunehmen und einen Entzug zu versuchen – war unglaublich erniedrigend und alles andere als das, was er wollte, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass Tritter am längeren Hebel war. Wollte er ihn irgendwann loswerden, hatte er gewisse Opfer zu bringen. So jedenfalls konnte es nicht weitergehen. Dass er nicht funktionierte, wenn man ihm das Vicodin versagte, war mehr als deutlich geworden.

Doch dann kam alles anders. Auf der Polizeistation war kaum etwas los um die Uhrzeit am Weihnachtsmorgen. Tritter war da, und House eröffnete ihm, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, das Angebot anzunehmen. Der Deal lautete Gefängnis oder Entzug, und House entschied sich für den Entzug. Eine Nacht im Gefängnis war mehr als genug gewesen. Dort will er nie wieder hin. Dass Tritter inzwischen herausgefunden hatte, dass er sich die Schmerztabletten eines toten Patienten ergaunert hatte, und ihm daher den Deal verwehrte, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

House umklammert seinen krampfenden rechten Oberschenkel und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Es ist alles sinnlos. All die Erniedrigungen der letzten Wochen. Für die Katz. Inzwischen ist er an einem Punkt gelandet, an dem es wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen kann. Sein einziger Freund hat ihn verraten, er hat keine Möglichkeit mehr, auf legale Weise an Schmerzmittel zu kommen, und es ist nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis man ihm die Arztlizenz entziehen und ihn ins Gefängnis stecken wird. Er überlegt kurz, wo er noch eine Flasche Whisky haben könnte, doch ihm wird klar, dass ihm schon beim Gedanken an das Zeug schlecht wird. Sein Blick bleibt am ausgeschalteten Computer hängen. Silja. Er hat schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Vielleicht wäre es schön, eine Weile ihre Stimme zu hören? Er sieht auf die Uhr. Bei ihr ist es viertel vor drei Uhr morgens am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Andererseits, wenn sie nicht mit ihm sprechen will, braucht sie nur den Rechner nachts auszuschalten, und das tut sie eigentlich nie. Ohne Vicodin im Körper ist jede Bewegung des Beines die reinste Qual, und er ist außer Atem, als er mit dem Laptop zur Couch zurückkehrt. Er fährt ihn hoch und schaltet SMEV ein. _Linssoppa ist offline_. Entsetzt bemerkt House, dass er anfängt zu weinen. Seit dem Infarkt kommen ihm immer wieder mal die Tränen – vor Schmerzen, bei besonders starken Krämpfen. Aber dass er weint, weil er vollkommen fertig ist und nicht mehr weiß, was er tun soll, ist ihm seit der Grundschule wohl nicht mehr passiert. Erst jetzt entdeckt er, dass er eine Nachricht von ihr hat:

_Habe versucht dich zu erreichen. Ich mach mir ziemliche Sorgen – auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nichts bringt und dass es dich nervt. Jetzt hab ich es noch nicht einmal geschafft, dir persönlich frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände wäre das wohl sowieso etwas unpassend gewesen._

_Ich fahre über Weihnachten zu meinen Großeltern und habe dort keinen Internetanschluss. Bitte ruf mich auf dem Handy an, wenn du reden willst. Tu es wirklich!_

Die Nachricht ist schon ein paar Tage alt, aber es ist noch immer Weihnachten. 26.12. Deswegen ist sie nicht online. _Tu es wirklich_. House überlegt. Er muss mit jemandem sprechen. Silja ist die einzige, die im Moment überhaupt in Frage kommt. Wilson steckt in der ganzen Geschichte mit drin, seine Mutter würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn sie auch nur ahnen würde, in welcher Lage sich ihr einziger Sohn gerade befindet, und jemand anders ist da nicht. House wartet noch einen Moment, um sicher zu sein, dass man seiner Stimme nicht anhört, dass er geweint hat. Dann wählt er die lange Nummer. Es klingelt lange.

„A, de' e' Silja.", murmelt die bekannte Stimme schlaftrunken, und es tut ihm fast leid, sie geweckt zu haben.

„Ich bin's.", sagt er.

Silja setzt sich im Bett auf. Der Weihnachtsstress steckt ihr noch in den Knochen. Heiligabend hat sie bei ihren Großeltern mütterlicherseits in Angeln verbracht, zusammen mit ihrer Schwester, ihrer Mutter und deren Lebensgefährten, die aus Dänemark angereist waren. Am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag fuhren ihre Schwester und sie dann weiter nach Schweden, wo ihr Vater mit seiner neuen Familie etwas außerhalb von Arvika in Värmland lebt. Sie waren erst abends angekommen, sofort todmüde ins Bett gefallen, und sie war mitten im Tiefschlaf, als House anrief.

„Greg! Warte kurz!", flüstert sie und tastet sich ihren Weg hinüber ins Wohnzimmer der kleinen Gästehütte. Sie teilt sich das winzige Schlafzimmer mit ihrer Schwester und möchte sie nicht aufwecken. Geistesgegenwärtig hat sie ihre Bettdecke mitgenommen, denn in der kleinen Hütte ist es eiskalt. Sie findet das Sofa und hüllt sich dort in ihre Decke. „So, Entschuldigung. Ich wollte meine Schwester nicht wecken. Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter.", sagt Greg, als er die Geschichte beendet hat, „Die Gerichtsverhandlung oder besser gesagt die erste Anhörung ist übermorgen. Sie werden mir die Lizenz entziehen und mich ins Gefängnis stecken."

„Aber du hast inzwischen einen Anwalt?"

„Ja."

„Was sagt der dazu?"

„Er sagt, die Lage sei ernst. Ich glaube, er hat nicht viel Hoffnung, dass er irgendetwas für mich tun kann. Auf 10 Jahre soll ich mich einstellen, sagt er."

Silja hat das Gefühl, als wenn alles Blut aus ihrem Kopf verschwindet und ist froh, dass sie sitzt.

„Zehn Jahre!? Das kann nicht wahr sein."

„Ist es aber."

„Aber du hast die Tabletten doch nur gestohlen, weil man dir die Medikamente, die dir _zustehen_, die du _brauchst_, vorenthalten hat."

„Das kümmert die doch kein Stück. Welche Gründe ich hatte, tut nichts zur Sache."

„Ich finde schon!"

House seufzt und massiert seinen Oberschenkel.

„Was ist, wenn sie mir im Gefängnis keine Schmerzmittel geben?"

„Noch bist du nicht im Gefängnis, Greg."

„So gut wie. Da ist nichts mehr zu machen."

„Wieso sollte man dir dort keine Schmerzmittel geben? Selbst Häftlingen steht doch wohl angemessene medizinische Versorgung zu."

„Kommt bloß drauf an, was die da unter ‚angemessen' verstehen. Eine Aspirin am Tag hilft mir nicht groß weiter."

„Selbst ein _Gefängnisarzt_ sollte kapieren, dass es ein bisschen mehr als Aspirin sein muss. Mach dir darüber bitte keine Gedanken. Vielleicht musst du gar nicht ins Gefängnis. Was ist, wenn..."

„Wenn was?"

„Wenn du ... Könntest du nicht ... Du hattest diesem Tritter doch gesagt, du würdest das Angebot annehmen, oder? Den Entzug beginnen."

„Ja, aber er sagte, ich hätte mich zu spät dazu entschlossen."

„Was ist denn, wenn du _trotzdem_ den Entzug antrittst?"

„Wozu soll das gut sein? Die werden mir den Knast nicht erlassen, nur weil ich jetzt den Schwanz einkneife."

„Es ist doch etwas, was dir positiv angerechnet werden _muss_! Wenn du zeigst, dass du einsiehst, ein Problem zu haben, kann das doch nur von Vorteil für dich sein, oder?"

Eine Weile schweigen sie. House denkt über Siljas Worte nach. Was würde passieren, wenn er selbst, aus freien Stücken, ohne Tritter-Deal einen Entzug antreten würde? Wäre das nicht so etwas wie ein Geständnis? Würde er dadurch nicht zugeben, dass er ein Problem mit dem Tablettenkonsum hatte? Andererseits – was spielt das jetzt eigentlich noch für eine Rolle. Im Grunde genommen geht es schon längst nicht mehr darum, ob er in irgendeiner Form Schuld hat oder nicht. Tritter hat ihn in der Falle. Es geht eigentlich nur darum, die Zeit im Gefängnis so weit wie möglich zu verkürzen. Aber seine Lizenz!

„Sie werden mir die Arztlizenz entziehen."

Silja weiß nichts dazu zu sagen. Er hat höchstwahrscheinlich Recht, und sie weiß, dass es ihn umbringen würde, nicht mehr arbeiten zu dürfen. Die Arbeit ist sein Ein und Alles. Im Grunde besteht sein Leben aus kaum mehr als der Arbeit im Krankenhaus. Was soll er tun, wenn man ihm nicht mehr erlaubt, Krankheiten zu diagnostizieren? So gern sie ihm etwas tröstendes sagen würde – es fällt ihr nichts ein. Seine Verzweiflung hat sich inzwischen auf sie übertragen, und sie beißt sich auf die Lippen.

„Greg?"

„Hm?"

„Als du... Die Geschichte mit den geklauten Tabletten und dem Alkohol... Wolltest du wirklich... Ich meine..."

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Du _glaubst_ nicht?"

„Mir ist klar, dass es sich anhört, als hätte ich versucht mich umzubringen. Vielleicht hat auch gar nicht mehr so sehr viel gefehlt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das wirklich meine Absicht war. Ich hatte höllische Schmerzen. Tagelang schon. Und das Zeug hat endlich ein bisschen geholfen."

„Greg, du brauchst wirklich Hilfe! Und zwar von jemandem, der es gut mit dir meint – der keine fiesen Hintergedanken hat. Denk bitte noch mal über den freiwilligen Entzug nach, okay?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass..."

„Denk trotzdem drüber nach! Bitte, Greg!" Siljas Stimme klingt fast bettelnd, und auf einmal macht sich neben der Erschöpfung nach all den Tagen voller Schmerzen und der grenzenlosen Hoffnungslosigkeit noch ein weiteres Gefühl breit, das er zunächst gar nicht einordnen kann. Schließlich wird es ihm jedoch klar, was es ist: Schuld! Er fühlt sich schuldig – aber es hat nichts mit Tritters Anschuldigungen zu tun, sondern mit allen anderen, die direkt oder indirekt von der ganzen Sache betroffen sind. Wilson, Cuddy, Chase, sogar Cameron und Foreman, seine Patienten. Und Silja. Kurz kommt ihm der Gedanken, was gewesen wäre, wenn sie in solchen Schwierigkeiten steckte und ihn ständig mitten in der Nacht anriefe. Wie würde er reagieren?


	12. Entzug

Man sagt doch, beim Wandern oder Spazierengehen könne man in Ruhe nachdenken. Bei ihr ist das nicht so. Ihre Gedanken wandern im Kreis, sie kommt – jedenfalls gedanklich – keinen Schritt weiter. Der Wanderweg rund um die Hamburger Außenalster ist wunderschön bei einem sonnigen Tag Ende Januar. Leider wissen das auch tausende von anderen Leuten, die ebenfalls unterwegs sind. Es ist richtig voll, und Silja hat das Gefühl, Teil einer großen Völkerwanderung zu sein. Sie wäre im Moment lieber ein bisschen für sich, doch es ist bereits mitten am Nachmittag, und es wird bald dunkel. Keine Zeit mehr, um irgendwo an den Stadtrand zu fahren. Jetzt am Wochenende gehören die Spaziergänger zumindest nicht mehr zur Minderheit – unter der Woche sind es nämlich hauptsächlich Jogger und Nordic Walker, die sich den Weg teilen.

Silja hat seit über vier Wochen nichts mehr von Greg gehört, und sie kann nicht aufhören sich Sorgen zu machen. Jeden Tag sieht sie mindestens zweimal nach, ob er online ist. Die Ungewissheit ist das schlimmste. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie es weitergegangen sein kann. Sitzt er womöglich schon im Gefängnis? Hat er eine Therapie angefangen? Wie geht es ihm? Macht er wieder irgendwelche Dummheiten weil ihn die Schmerzen fast umbringen?

Sie sieht hinauf zum Himmel wie unzählige ihrer Mitwanderer ebenfalls. Es hat sich bewölkt, und es sieht ein bisschen nach Schnee aus, obwohl der Wetterbericht ihn eigentlich erst für die kommende Nacht angesagt hatte. Ein paar hundert Meter weiter fallen tatsächlich ein paar kleine Flocken, aber vor allem wird es dunkel, und Silja erhöht ihr Schritttempo. Wie dumm von ihr, so spät loszugehen.

---

Mitten im Treppenhaus fängt ihr Handy an zu klingeln. Ihre Wohnung liegt in einem alten Kontorhaus in der Altstadt, und die vier unteren der fünf Stockwerke werden als Büros genutzt. Das Treppenhaus ist riesig, die Stockwerke doppelt so hoch wie in modernen Häusern, und am Wochenende wird der Paternoster abgestellt, der ansonsten – ganz nostalgisch – als Transportmittel nach oben genutzt wird. Das Klingeln des Telefons hallt unheimlich, und Silja beeilt sich, es aus der Manteltasche zu holen. Sie erkennt eine Vorwahl aus New Jersey, aber es ist weder Gregs Handy noch sein Festnetzanschluss.

„Hallo?"

„Silja?"

„Greg! Endlich!", sie kann es kaum fassen, dass er sich tatsächlich endlich meldet.

„Du klingst komisch."

„Ich bin noch im Treppenhaus. Hier ähm…" Ihr fällt auf die Schnelle das englische Wort für ‚hallen' nicht ein. „Eine Sekunde, ich bin gleich in der Wohnung." Das Telefon krampfhaft ans Ohr gepresst voller Sorge, die Verbindung könnte unerwartet wieder abbrechen, eilt sie die letzten Treppenstufen nach oben, angelt den Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Manteltasche und schließt die Tür auf.

„Tut mir leid, ich…", Silja lässt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und fummelt mit einer Hand an den Reißverschlüssen ihrer Stiefel. „Ich bin gleich soweit."

„Keine Panik, ich hab Zeit."

„Wo warst du so lange? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Ihre Stimme klingt nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern ehrlich besorgt. House verdreht die Augen. Cameron hat _doch_ eine Schwester in Europa.

„Ich hab's getan."

„Hast was getan?"

„Ich hab mit dem Entzug angefangen."

Silja kann die Erleichterung fast körperlich spüren. „Das ist … großartig. Seit wann …?"

„Heute ist der dritte Tag."

„Und wie geht's dir?"

„Das fragst du nicht im ernst."

„Okay – wie beschissen geht's dir?"

House schüttelt den Kopf. Manchmal erinnert Silja ihn an Wilson – zu früheren Zeiten jedenfalls. Und an Cameron. Und an Cuddy. Es war Cuddy, die der letzte Auslöser für seine Entscheidung war, tatsächlich den Entzug zu starten. Sie war verzweifelt gewesen, hatte ihn einen Idioten genannt und es bitter ernst gemeint. Als sie sich mit fast wörtlich denselben Argumenten für den freiwilligen Entzug ausgesprochen hatte, wie Silja, hatte er eingesehen, dass es vermutlich seine einzige Chance ist, vielleicht ein wenig besser aus der Sache herauszukommen. Was besser genau bedeutet, ist ihm allerdings nicht klar. Nur 5 Jahre statt 10? Er legt den Telefonhörer zur Seite und atmet durch eine Schmerzwelle. Die Medikamente, die sie ihm hier statt Vicodin geben, sind ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Und zu den Schmerzen im Bein kommen noch die Entzugserscheinungen dazu, die nur mit leichten Medikamenten behandelt werden.

„Greg? Bist du noch da?"

„Ja, tschuldigung. Bin hier."

Sie sprechen kaum miteinander. House ist eigentlich nicht in der Verfassung, aber es tut ihm gut, dass da jemand ist, der ihm zuhört, falls er etwas sagt. Man hat ihm ein Telefonat am Tag zugestanden. Die ersten zwei Tage war ihm alles egal. Eigentlich wollte er nur sterben. Aber jetzt, wo er wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, ist Silja natürlich die erste Wahl gewesen. Seiner Mutter würde er nicht im Traum erzählen, wo er sich gerade befindet. Sie würde womöglich darauf bestehen ihn zu besuchen. Bei dem Gedanken wird ihm schlecht. Alle anderen besuchen ihn sowieso ständig. Wilson, Cuddy, die Kids. Er fängt an zu zittern und weiß, dass er sich gleich wieder übergeben muss.

„Ich ruf morgen wieder an.", schafft er noch zu sagen, bevor er den Hörer aufhängt und versucht ins Bad zu kommen. Er schafft es nicht ganz, und alles landet auf dem Fußboden neben der Badezimmertür. Geschieht euch ganz recht, denkt er. Wenn ihr es nicht schafft, die Medikamente so einzustellen, dass ich nicht nach jeder Mahlzeit alles wieder auskotze, könnt ihr die Bescherung auch aufwischen. Erschöpft lässt er sich an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden gleiten, wo ihm in halb sitzender Position die Augen zufallen.

---

House hält Wort und ruft jeden Tag an. Die Zeiten variieren, aber Silja sorgt dafür, dass sie immer erreichbar ist. In den ersten Tagen sprechen sie kaum, und es wird mehr als deutlich, wie schlecht es ihm geht. Aber mit der Zeit wird es besser. Immer wieder berichtet er von dem Fall, an dem seine Mitarbeiter gerade tüfteln, und über den er sich den Kopf zerbricht. Eine angenehme Abwechslung neben den ganzen Gruppen- und Einzeltherapiesitzungen, die er so verabscheut. Obwohl Silja von der Medizin und den komplizierten Tests, von denen die Rede ist, nicht mal die Hälfte versteht, fängt es an, sie zu interessieren. Nicht so sehr die Medizin an sich, sondern eher die Vorgehensweise. Selbst jetzt, wo er in der geschlossenen Abteilung für Drogenentzug sitzt, kommen seine Kollegen und seine Chefin zu ihm, um seinen Rat einzuholen. Er muss wahrhaftig gut sein in seinem Job.

Vom eigentlichen Entzug erzählt er wenig. Es gibt da so einen Typ, den er Voldemort nennt, und der ständig ein Auge auf ihn hat, ihn an die Therapiestunden erinnert, ihm die wenigen erlaubten Medikamente zuteilt, und der darauf aufpasst, dass niemand verbotene Tabletten, Alkohol oder dergleichen zu den Entzugspatienten schmuggelt. Die eigentlichen Therapiesitzungen sind lächerlich, findet er. Gruppengespräche, Bastelgruppen, Einzelgespräche.

„Der Arsch war hier.", beginnt er das Gespräch an einem Abend.

„Tritter?"

„Ja. Genau der."

„Was wollte er?"

„Cuddy hat ihn so lange genervt, bis er hergekommen ist, um zu sehen, dass ich tatsächlich diesen Entzug durchziehe."

„Gut."

„Hab ich auch gedacht."

„Ja, wenn er sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass …"

Er unterbricht sie. „Dieses miese Schwein! Süchtigen kann man nicht trauen, sagt er. Das ist seine Devise. Den Worten eines Drogensüchtigen kann man nicht trauen. Das hat er immer wieder deutlich gemacht. Jetzt, wo ich Ernst mache, weißt du, was er jetzt sagt? Weißt du, was er sagt?"

„Ich … hab keine Ahnung.", stottert Silja, überrascht von seiner plötzlich so aggressiven Haltung.

„Er sagt – sogar meine _Taten_ lügen! Das bedeutet, alles war umsonst. Ich hab mir die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt, habe fast 10 Kilo abgenommen, bin vor Schmerzen fast die Wände hoch geklettert, konnte nie länger als 3 Stunden am Stück schlafen und bin hier fast vor die Hunde gegangen. Und er sagt, meine Taten _lügen_. Was _denkt_ der sich eigentlich, wer er ist? Oder besser gesagt – was für ein Idiot bin _ich_ eigentlich gewesen? Ich hab mir ernsthaft eingebildet, es wäre eine gute Idee, diesen Entzug zu starten. Was für ein Blödsinn! Ich bin süchtig, das ist wahr. Aber ich habe einen handfesten Grund dazu. Vicodin ist das einzige Medikament, das mir etwas bringt, das mir hilft, die Tage durchzustehen und sogar zu arbeiten. Ich muss vollkommen verrückt gewesen sein, dass ich mich freiwillig auf diesen Entzug eingelassen habe."

„Aber du, du brichst doch nicht ab! Greg? Du brichst den Entzug aber jetzt nicht ab, nur weil so ein Idiot …"

„Dieser Idiot hat mein Leben in seiner Hand."

„Er hat …"

„Er ist der einzige gewesen, der das Urteil des Gerichts noch in irgendeiner Form abmildern könnte."

„Greg, dass du diesen Entzug freiwillig auf dich genommen hast, wird irgendeinen Eindruck auf das Gericht machen. Egal, was Tritter dazu sagt. Wenn er wirklich ein solches Arschloch ist, wird das auch dem Gericht nicht verborgen bleiben. Und dass du diesen Entzug durchziehst, obwohl es Tritter nicht dazu bewegt, irgendwelche Anschuldigungen zurückzunehmen, zeigt, dass es dir Ernst ist. Und das muss nur das Gericht glauben. Tritter wahrhaftig nicht. Natürlich wäre es ideal gewesen, wenn er aufgrund dieser Aktion seine Anschuldigungen zurückgenommen hätte, aber selbst so …"

„Selbst meine Taten lügen.", murmelt House.

„Lass diesen Idioten nicht an dich heran. Das ist er überhaupt nicht wert."

„Er hat mich am Arsch. Ob er es nun wert ist oder nicht. Ich bin geliefert."

Silja lässt ihm noch ein wenig Zeit, sich verbal auszukotzen und überlegt dabei fieberhaft, wie sie es schaffen kann, ihn wieder aufzubauen. In der jetzigen Situation würde es sie nicht wundern, wenn er den Entzug abbrechen und einfach freiwillig ins Gefängnis gehen würde. Aber er darf jetzt nicht aufgeben.

„Weißt du, was ein großer Pluspunkt ist?"

„Ein Pluspunkt? Wo sollte ich noch einen Pluspunkt haben?"

„Deine Freunde."

„Ich habe keine Freunde."

„Ja, das wirst du ja nicht müde, immer wieder zu betonen. Aber ich glaube, ich kenn dich inzwischen ein bisschen besser als vorher, und wenn Wilson kein wirklicher Freund ist, dann weiß ich nicht, wer es sonst sein könnte."

„Wilson hat mich verraten."

„Weil er darin die einzige Möglichkeit gesehen hat, dir zu helfen und dich zu beschützen. Ich kenne Wilson nur von deinen Erzählungen, aber für mich klingt es, als würde er alles für dich tun. Für ihn ist die ganze Situation mit Sicherheit nicht viel einfacher als für dich. Du bist sein bester Freund, und er macht sich Sorgen. Er macht sich Vorwürfe. Er sieht, wie sehr du ihn inzwischen hasst."

„Ich hasse ihn nicht."

„Das klang neulich aber noch ganz danach."

„Ich hab ihn gehasst."

„Eben."

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Sag ihm das."

„Keine Chance."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wie soll ich ihm das sagen?"

„Es wird dir schon was Passendes einfallen. Du sagst doch, er besucht dich nach wie vor jeden Tag. Bedank dich einfach dafür. Das reicht schon fürs erste."

„Er wird mich in die Klappsmühle einweisen."

„Hey, du _bist_ doch schon in der Klappsmühle."

„Du bist herzlos."

„Tja, so bin ich. Kalt, berechnend, herzlos. Aber im Ernst. Außer Wilson hast du noch Cuddy und die Kids."

„Die finden mich erbärmlich."

„Wenn sie dich wirklich so erbärmlich fänden, wären sie dann die ganze Zeit immer wieder zu dir gekommen, um dich im aktuellen Fall um Rat zu fragen? Sie halten große Stücke auf dich, das ist doch nicht zu übersehen!"

„Cameron ist regelrecht sauer auf mich."

„Sie ist doch ständig sauer auf dich."

„Ja, aber das war immer mehr so eine prinzipielle Haltung von ihr. Sie muss sauer auf mich sein weil ich gegen ihre Moralvorstellungen verstoße. Gleichzeitig hat sie mich aber von Anfang an bemitleidet, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde. Beides – die Wut und das Mitleid – haben sich gegenseitig neutralisiert, und es war gut mit ihr zu arbeiten. Sie ist eine gute Ärztin. Das Mitleid ist vollkommen verschwunden. Sie verachtet mich. Sie ist nicht nur wütend auf mich, sondern sie verachtet mich abgrundtief."

Silja kennt Cameron nicht gut genug, um dazu etwas sagen zu können, obwohl sie vermutet, dass es Camerons Selbstschutzinstinkt ist, der diese Haltung bei ihr hervorruft. Nach dem, was House bisher von ihr erzählt hat, mag sie ihn sehr. Vielleicht mehr als gut für sie ist.

---

Am nächsten Tag kommen die drei Kids vorbei, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Es geht ihm heute ein wenig besser. Er hat einen Deal mit Voldemort ausgeheckt und hat von ihm zwei Vicodin bekommen. Eine halbe hat er am Morgen geschluckt, und aufgrund der langen Entzugsphase hat selbst diese geringe Menge einigermaßen angeschlagen, was bedeutet, dass er mehrere Minuten am Stück an andere Dinge als an die Schmerzen denken kann. Diese Freiheit ist unbeschreiblich, und er fragt sich schon wieder, wie dämlich er eigentlich gewesen ist, als er freiwillig in diesen Entzug gegangen ist. Dem Patienten geht es nach der Schocktherapie den Umständen entsprechend. Die beiden Jungs versprechen, am nächsten Tag zur Anhörung zu kommen, doch Cameron bleibt hart. Sie will im Krankenhaus bleiben, um ein Auge auf Derek, den Patienten zu haben. Ihr Blick spricht Bände: Du hast den Karren selbst in den Dreck gefahren. Ich hab damit nichts zu tun.

Dann kommt Wilson. Die Kids verschwinden, und House ist allein mit ihm – wenn man von Voldemort absieht, der den Schein wahren muss, und zumindest so tut, als wäre er der pflichtbewusste Aufpasser, der er eigentlich sein sollte. Aber 200 $ pro Tablette – so einer Versuchung konnte er dann doch nicht widerstehen.

Wilson bringt eine Tüte mit und hält sie ihm hin. „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht."

House greift hinein und holt einen nagelneuen weinroten Schlips heraus. „Nett."

Er zeigt Voldemort die leere Tüte. Keine Tabletten.

„Ich dachte, das könnte helfen, vor Gericht einen guten Eindruck zu machen.", erklärt Wilson sein Geschenk und setzt sich aufs Sofa.

„So nett auch wieder nicht." House überlegt, denkt an Siljas Worte vom gestrigen Abend, hält den Schlips in den Händen und streicht mit dem Daumen über den glatten Seidenstoff. „Ich hatte kein Recht, dich für das hier zu beschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass du nur versucht hast mir zu helfen, mich zu beschützen. Dazu sind Freunde da."

Wilson hat es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen. „Ist das … eine Entschuldigung?"

„Gehört zum Programm.", lügt House, um die Situation zu entschärfen. „Wenn's dir nicht gefällt, kann ich aufhören."

„Überhaupt nicht. Es … ist nur so … ungewohnt. Bitte – mach weiter."

House lächelt. Das erste Mal seit Wochen.


End file.
